Two Heads Are Better Then One
by VanillaBean147
Summary: Being hit with a wayward spell leaves Harry with more then just a headache. Strange dreams, unusual thoughts and an all too familiar voice in his head are just a few of the side effects he's left with. H/D. M Complete
1. Chapter 1

**Tittle: Two Heads are Better Then One. **

**Summary:** Being hit with a wayward spell leaves Harry with more then just a headache. Strange dreams, unusual thoughts and an all too familiar voice in his head are just a few of the side effects he's left with. How will he deal with the aftermath? H/D. Rated M. WIP. Anything in italics is a thought.

**Disclaimer**: Yes, I'm British. Yes, I'm rich. Yes, I have the rights to Harry Potter. Wait, what was that? Oh, sorry scratch that. The voices say I don't. Guess I was wrong.

**An:** This one's been simmering for a looong time. I'm so relieved I got it done, well maybe not _done_. But at least started again. I have a vague, general idea of where it's headed. Kind of.

Anyway, there's no real time line, at least in reference to the books or movies. It's year seven, but an alternate year seven. There was no war and I don't mention Voledmort in great detail so you can assume what ever you like about him. And if some things don't stay canon to the books or movies don't hit me. I'm evoking my right as a fanfic writer to Make Things Up.

So now, for those of you I haven't lost with my quasi- self deprecating explanations of how I have no control over my writing, lets get on with the story.

**CHAPTER ONE**:** What? I'm sorry, I meant.....What? **

Harry hated Mondays. They always came and no one could stop them, like a freight train roaring through his tiny make-shift trolley of fun. Mondays signified the great death of precious freedom. They were like the obnoxious fat kid in class who stepped on your toys and ate the cupcake your mom packed especially for you. Except in this case the toys were fun and the cupcakes were your free time.

The only good thing about this Monday was that it was nearly over. Harry was sitting in Transfiguration, watching Hermione merge two glass cups into one, while simultaneously levitating them. Blatantly ignoring the fact that he was supposed to be practicing too, Harry stared out the window. It was the last class of the day and he was ready for dinner.

Instead of doing his work, he chose to slowly wait out the eventual expiration of this Monday by day dreaming. He wished he could be outside flying. The wind rushing through his hair, the thrill when he dipped a little too suddenly, the feel of his feet dangling off the sides of his broomstick, the.... pain?

" Hey!" He protested against the invisible intruder.

Harry felt something hit him in the head, heard some one scream and then promptly fell to the floor in a Harry shaped heap. After a second of unconsciousness he came back to the world. Dizziness and nausea were making it difficult to comprehend what was going on around him, but it didn't stop him from trying.

The first thing he registered was the mind blowing headache. His head felt like it was going to split in two separate spheres. Harry gripped his face in attempt to quell the pain. His glasses had been knocked off and all he could make out were some one's shoes.

" Harry, are you alright?" Hermione's voice floated above him.

" What happened?" Harry mumbled. The pain was getting worse and he didn't think he could take it much longer. It felt like something hot and hard was trying to burrow it's way through his skull.

" Don't know. You just fell." Ron answered. Harry was about to tell them about his head, but he passed out before he got the chance. His body fell limply onto the cold stone floor of the class room. This time he didn't find his way back.

* * *

He woke up surrounded by white. Lots and lots of white. White walls, white curtain, white sheets. He knew instantly where he was, having been there more then a few times since his start at Hogwarts.

All this white could only mean one thing. He was in the hospital wing.

Again.

He found his glasses to confirm.

Yep, defiantly the hospital wing. But contrary to most of the times Harry had visited, this time it was packed full of people.

It looked as if _all_ the beds were taken. Students were either trying to leave or sneak their friends in, causing the place to look even more full because of all the commotion. Harry had never seen the place so busy.

He began to worry that maybe some sort of disease was going around, and he caught it.

Just as the brunette was wondering where Madam Pomfrey was, she choose that moment to come into his line of vision.

" Ahh, good your awake." She said, spotting him. She set down a tray on the table next to his bed and gave him a quick taut smile. Exhaustion was clear on her worn face and in her slightly less then crisp uniform. A stray hair had fallen out of her usually pristine bun. Harry felt a pang of sympathy for her.

" Well, I guess you can go now. We needed the bed anyway."

Harry opened his mouth ready to respond, when the guy in the bed next to him suddenly fell onto the floor.

" Mister Coldmar, I told you not to move. Your legs are still weak!" Harry watched as Madam Pomfrey helped the boy back into bed.

" But I have to go to the bathroom."

He tried to argue with the nurse, but to no avail. She turned her back to Harry so he couldn't hear what she said next. What ever it was, it got the boy to stop whining and lean back in his bed with a scowl.

Pomfrey turned back to Harry.

" Well, come on then, up!" She told him, gesturing with her arms.

Harry pulled the blanket off his body and found he was still fully clothed, only his shoes were missing. He discovered them placed neatly by the side of the bed.

" Ummm, Madam Pomfrey? What exactly happened?" He asked as he bent to get his shoe. He began pulling the sneaker over his foot, as she answered.

" Some of the students thought it would be fun to go around cursing each other. Apparently it's some sort of new game. There are teams and each student has a target, and by target I mean another student from the opposite team. You get certain points for hexing your opponent." She looked around the room sternly and said the next part very loudly.

" We intend to find and punish _all_ those involved. So I don't expect to have anymore patients." She turned back to Harry as he tied his left shoe laces in a knot.

" Unfortunately, not all the spells used are easily reversed. So, as you can see there are many students in need of assistance."

" Is that what happened to me?"

She frowned at him for a moment, before something crossed her face.

" Oh, dear boy. I'm sorry. I thought you knew. No, you were hit with a spell from your classmate Neville Longbottom. He was practicing what you were learning in class when his toad jumped from his pocket and in his attempt to catch it he aimed his wand at you. Well, you and another student."

Harry must have looked worried, because Madam Pomfrey put a hand on his shoulder.

" Not to worry. Seeing as how you're not merged with your chair, I think it's safe to say the spell had no effect. You'll be alright."

Before Harry could ask anything else, a loud clang came from the other side of the room. Madam Pomfrey gave Harry a curt goodby, before turning and running in the direction of the noise.

Harry decided it was time to leave. Assuming he missed dinner, he headed straight to the Gryffindor common room. He didn't have much of an appetite anyway. As soon as he crossed the portrait hole he was meet with an anxious Hermione and a somber looking Ron.

They began talking at the same time.

" Harry, what happened? Are you alright? Madam Pomfrey said we had to leave."

" You alright mate? Did you find out why every one's in the hospital?"

Harry's head ache was starting to come back. He tried to remember their questions.

" I'm fine. Madam Pomfrey said I was hit with a spell, but it didn't have any effect on me. Apparently, there's a game people are playing. They're cursing each other or something."

He spoke in a rush, probably not making sense to his friends, but not really caring. All he wanted was to sit down.

" Sorry, Harry. Here, come inside and rest. You look tired." Hermione and Ron moved so he could walk to the common room. He found a chair and sank into it, letting his head fall back. Ron sat in the one to his left while Hermione choose one on his right.

" I'm glad you're alright. We were all worried. Ron thought it might have had something to do with...you know who. But then we saw Neville, and professor McGonagall was yelling..." Hermione broke off. She didn't need to go further, Neville's mishaps were almost legendary.

" They took you to the hospital wing, but Pomfrey kicked us out. I've never seen it so packed." Ron added, hinting he wanted to hear more about why.

" What did you say about a game?" Hermione turned to him curiously.

" That's what Pomfrey said. I don't know much else."

Harry's headache was back and with a vengeance. He rubbed at his head, trying to massage the pain away. He assumed it was just a side effect. After all, Pomfrey told him he was alright.

" Are you really o.k., Harry?" Hermione put a hand on his shoulder.

" Headache." He said. Hermione looked concerned, but Harry got up before she could question him further.

" I'm going to head up to bed. Goodnight, guys." And with that he walked up the stairs. He fell into bed and sleep took him before he could even remove his shoes or pull the blankets over his body.

* * *

That night Harry had a dream he was running down a long hall. Large portraits lined the deep red walls, but Harry couldn't make out the faces in them. He was excited. Something was waiting for him downstairs.

He raced the to end of the hall and into a wide room. There was a beautifully decorated Christmas tree in the center and dozens of presents littered the floor. Harry knew he should wait, but he was too eager. He ran to the colorfully wrapped boxes, but didn't open them.

He was searching for something. He knew there was another, even better present waiting for him. He just had to find where.

Harry circled the tree and still didn't discover what he wanted. He looked around the room. In the wooden desk by the window, behind the couch and even under the cushions.

Nothing.

He was about to give up, thinking he was wrong all along, when he heard a bark from behind a great big box covered in bright blue paper. Harry raced to the box and quickly shoved it aside to reveal a white furred puppy. A black ribbon was around its tiny neck and Harry ripped it off as he scooped the dog into his arms.

" I told you he wouldn't like the ribbon." Said an amused voice behind him.

Harry recognized the voice, but woke with a start before he could place it. Or before he could turn around and see it's owner. The first thing he notice was his headache was gone.

The second was that it was morning. The hushed voices of his roommates as they got ready for the day told Harry it was time to get up. He pulled back the curtain with a sigh and got up to face Tuesday. Which was far better then Mondays, but still not as good as Wednesdays.

He was worried at first, that there would be some side effects of the spell that the nurse had overlooked in her haste. When he assured Neville, later that morning, that all was well he had to fake a bit more calmness then he had. But as the day wore on he found it easier to believe there were no lasting consequences.

Until the final class of the day, when Harry's head ache returned. He told himself that Snape's excruciatingly long lecture on the similarities of Bashmite flesh and Coolrid skin, would not have a positive effect on hhis sore cranium. He was convinced that all he needed was some cool water and good diner.

So he made his way to the great hall with the rest of his class. Hermione was shooting him little looks but said nothing as they took their places at the table. Harry had less of an appetite then usual. He mostly scooted his food around the plate and watched everyone else eat.

_Stupid dolt_

" What?"

" I said, what kind of pudding is that?"

Ron repeated his last statement. Harry shook his head.

" No, some one said...."

Harry looked around for the owner of the annoyed voice. It was as if someone had spoken directly into his ear. All he found were the last of the Gryffindors making their way up to the dorms.

" Are you alright Harry?"

Tired of the question and even more tired of the look accompanying the question, Harry opted for nodding. Nothing he said would convince Hermione any way.

" Maybe we should get upstairs. It's getting late and tomorrow's early classes."

Harry nodded and followed his friends up to the dorm. For the second night in a row sleep claimed him the moment his head hit the pillow. At least this time he had changed into his night clothes first.

* * *

Wednesday. A boring day in Harry's opnion, but at least it wasn't Monday. His headache was gone, thankfully. It choose to stay gone all through breakfast.

He settled in for a long dreary morning of lecture as he casually crossed his feet in front of him. Hermione and Ron settled in at his side. They learned long ago if they were going to endure the slow torture of Professor Flitwick then the might as well be comfortable.

Harry set his books out in front of him, arranged his quill so it wouldn't roll off the table and dropped his bag to the floor. Now all he had to do was his regular struggle against his suddenly heavy eyelids.

"Cornwalps. Ancient creatures that used to roam over half the continent from 1854 to 1923. Well, perhaps roam isn't the right word. Maybe, wander. No, drift....gallavant....no, no. Tramp. Better. Anyhow, the Cornwalps were an angry race, fuled by, ummm, well anger."

Harry let out a huff of air. And settled down further into his chair.

" Before their anger lead to the final war between them, in 1923, that caused their down fall, they managed to take out 13 different magical races with them."

_Too bad they missed your's. _

Harry was half way through a snort of agreement before he realized it wasn't his red headed friend who spoke. He quickly replayed who had sat around them in the class. He was positive that Luna and Neville were directly behind them. They were siting on the end of an isle and because of Hermione's necrotic behavior they were directly in the front. So, no other students were around them.

Harry turned in his chair. Neville was resting his head on his hand. He gave a smile, which the brunette returned before facing the front once more.

_Who is that? _Harry started at the question.

_Who are you? You're in _my _head! _He responded.

_No you're in _mine_._

Harry wondered if this was some kind of joke. Maybe the Weasley twins had invented a new product and Ron had slipped it into his drink at breakfast. But a quick look to the zoned out teen told him otherwise. Ron was good, but not that good. He'd want to watch the joke play out.

Harry, as subtly as he could, turned his head to the other side. He scanned the room looking for signs of anyone under distress.

_Bloody hell. Of course it's you. Stop looking around, people are starting to stare. _

Harry frowned at the voice. Now that he was the only one left out, he was desperate to find out who it was. He craned his neck all the way around. Next to him Hermione bumped him in the ribs. He ignored her.

_Potter. Quit now_.

Harry's eyes immediately shot towards the blonde in the back of the room. Malfoy looked up to met his gaze and managed to pull off both an annoyed and bored look.

_Turn around, Potter._

Harry gaped at him.

_Why are you in my head?_ He asked, dumbfounded. Malfoy snickered and rolled his eyes.

"Harry? Is there a problem?"

The professor's voice brought Harry out of his gaze and forced his attention to the front of the room. Everyone who wasn't was looking to the back of the room to see what was so interesting was looking at him.

" No sir." He mumbled embarrassed.

_Except for the git in my head_.

_Hey!"_ Malfoy protested.

Professor Flitwick gave him a curt nod and went back to his lesson.

" Later." He whispered, stopping Hermione's question before it started.

_Nice one, potter._ _No wonder people think you're a loon. _

Harry frowned at his quill.

_Shut up, Malfoy!_

_Hey, no need to be so rude. I told you to stop looking around. You should have listened._

_Malfoy! What are you doing in my head?_

_How the bloody hell should I know! Here I was minding my own business when all the sudden I get a flash of ...._

And then the voice was gone. Harry resisted the urge to turn in his seat again. Professor Flitwick kept sending him worried glances. As if Harry was going to suddenly revolt and walk out, consequently bring the rest of the students with him.

Using all his will power Harry remained firmly facing the front. He even took a few notes. Although most of them were surrounded by drawings of a certain blonde in various states of pain and humiliation. And one of a dog.

When class ended Harry searched for Malfoy, but the blonde had already left.

How could he just leave after something like that? Wasn't he curious about what just happened? Unless he already knew what happened.

"Harry?" Ron got his attention.

" We need to talk."

Once they were settled in an old dust covered abandoned class room. Harry told them what happened. There were a few beats of silence then...

" Well it's obvious isn't it?"

Harry and Ron gaped at the brunette.

" Harry, the spell in McGonagall's class. The one Neville hit you with. He hit Malfoy too."

" And you're just telling me now."

"It wasn't really relevant before, was it?"

Harry sat down on a wobbly desk.

" But that spell was to fuse things together. Harry and Malfoy aren't fused."

" Thanks, Ron. I missed that fact." Harry said sarcastically. Hermione ignored him.

" No.... But it can't be a coincidence. Something must have happened. Harry, what did Malfoy say?"

" Nothing important."

" Well, there's only one thing you can do. You need to see Dumbledore."

Harry nodded in agreement. And for the first time since this started he felt slightly relieved.

Dumbledore would fix this.

* * *

" I can't fix this."

Harry gaped at the man sitting in front of him. He had gone straight to the headmaster's office instead of his next class. After Harry explained the situation, the older wizard had Malfoy brought in. They were currently sitting side by side with equal looks of trepidation on their faces.

Professor McGonagall had been called in as well. She and the headmaster talked in hushed tones for a minute, before she left. Harry tried to calm his nerves when she exited with out sparing them a look. As soon as the door shut Dumbledore told them the news.

" At least not right away. Let me explain."

"First off, I have to say it appears as if your minds are fusing."

Both boy's faces lost a considerable amount of color.

Harry's mind raced. Were they going to end up as some one-headed freak? Doomed to spend eternity sharing a single cortex between them. He swallowed thickly, as all the possibilities flew through his head. Dumbldore's chuckle, didn't help matters.

" Not literally of course. It appears that Mr. Longbottom's spell was not completed. But it did still have an effect. As you already know." He peered at the shocked boys over his half moon glasses, before continuing.

" The spell was originally meant to combine two objects into one. Since it was made for simple things and was not completed properly, it did not effect you fully."

_Good news_, Harry thought.

Immediately he wondered if Malfoy could hear him. But the blonde gave no sign. He'd gotten over his shock. Or so it seemed. He was sitting with his back straight, eyes front, wearing a mask of indifference.

"However, because the mind is such a delicate and complicated organ, not to mention living, we can't be sure of the total range of side effects."

_Less good_

" I believe it will continue to evolve. Professor McGonagall and I will be working on a solution, of course. Until then, it would be wise for you to try and... accommodate to any new developments. My office is always open if you need assistance. Also, I recommend not letting the distance between you two get too great."

" Why?"

Harry and Malfoy glared at each other when the words left their mouths at the same time. Again, Dumbldore found himself smiling at the teens while he answered.

" Well, as I said before, your minds are becoming one. Soon, they'll look for each other... to work off, to pull things from. They will, as time goes on, become more dependent on each other, become closer to being one. I assume your ability to communicate, as well as some other more interesting side effects, will increase."

"Of course there's also a chance nothing more will happen. There's really no way to be sure. In either case, we should have this cleared up before it gets too out of hand."

He felt the need to reassure them some more, for fear of their health. Both boy's looked far too pale.

"If it does turn out that way, it might comfort you to know you should find it... easier to be near each other. You might become uncomfortable if one of your minds seek the other, and it is not reachable. It's too early to determine how strong your connection is. You may have to be in the same room or just in the same vicinity. We can work out the details if we even need to. But don't worry, it shouldn't be too long. Professor McGonagall is very good at her job, and I'm not to shabby either."

He winked at them.

" A few weeks at most. Try not to worry." He smiled at them, but neither boy smiled back.

"I believe that takes care of things for now. Again, boys, I am always here for assistance. "

Harry had spent enough time talking to the headmaster to know when he was being dismissed. Besides, the older man was right, there was nothing left to say. They stood up and nodded to the man, not fully processing everything they just heard.

" Thank-you, Sir." Harry said, before he turned and followed Malfoy out the door.

" Thank-you, Sir." Malfoy said in a mocking tone, once they were out of ear shot.

Harry frowned at him.

" What's your problem, Malfoy?"

" Oh, sorry if I'm not jumping at the chance to thank the man that just sentenced me to more time with _you_."

Harry was not happy about that part either, but he didn't think Malfoy was being fair. The boy's mood changed far to quickly for Harry's taste. Just an hour ago he hadn't even bother to stick around after class to find out why they were suddenly words free. And now he's acting as if it's the end of the world.

" It's not Dumbledore's fault." Harry tried to defend the headmaster.

" Your right. It's that idiot Longbottom's."

Harry suddenly felt like he was standing in an extremely windy corridor. The force of the wind was so intense his body actually lifted of the ground for a moment. Then in a flash it was gone and Harry was left with the sole image of Neville. The boy was hit with a curse.

The plant loving Gryffindor's nose began to swell as his teeth flew out of his mouth and started bouncing around the castle floor. Neville tried to catch them, but his nose was so large it was blocking his view and it showed no sign of slowing. Another 'whoosh' feeling and Harry was back in the corridor standing next to the Slytherin.

Malfoy was staring at him, with a funny look an his face.

"What?" Harry said.

" You..... Never mind." He said before he turned the corner and headed towards the dungeons with out another word.

Harry scowled as he walked back to the class he was missing. He had to remember to warn Neville not to go anywhere alone for a while.

He couldn't help feeling disappointed some how. He had expected the headmaster to fix the problem, not send him away with some vague answer and time limit. Maybe he was putting too much faith into the older man.

He was only a person after all. Just like everyone else. Did he always have to have the answer? Harry shook away his sobering thoughts, but the feeling they left wasn't so easy to get rid of.

When he finally got the chance to tell his friends what Dumbldore said they each sympathized with him in their own way. Ron put a hand on his shoulder and made a joke.

Hermione launched into an explanation of a book she'd read about students who'd made magical errors that couldn't be reversed and how they'd learned to live with them. Hearing about the girl in Tokyo who accidentally turned her elbows inside out helped Harry feel a little better about his situation.

At least it would end. Eventually.

**An**: **You like? A bit shaky in my opinion, but there comes a point when you have to but down the bottle of Jack and just move on to the next chapter. So, until next time....**


	2. Chapter 2

**Two Heads are Better Then One**

**AN:Yeah! Chapter Two! Alright! Well, I'm excited. **

**Don't fret little Tanya27, I will finish this story. In fact, I seem to have been visited by the muse. No, unfortunatly not the band. But the lovely, almost impossible to get, insipration fairies. So be assured, this story is going some where. I'm not the type to abandon my work. **

**Disclaimer:** **An update from the voices. Wait for it.....wait for it....Damn....I still don't own Harry Potter.**

**Chapter Two**: **The Real Reality of Things**. **Really.**

Harry sat down and began piling food on his plate. He was starving, having practically skipped dinner the previous night. They were serving french toast today, one of Harry's favorites. He didn't get to eat a lot when he was at the Dursley's and he loved trying new food. He loved it even more when he found a really good food.

He grabbed three pieces and poured syrup over them. He cut through the slices and jabbed them with his fork. His mouth was already beginning to water in anticipation.

" _Jeez, Potter, it's like you've never eaten before_."

Harry dropped his fork in shock at the intrusion. He looked across the room quickly. He easily spotted the blonde, but he wasn't looking in Harry's direction.

" _Shove off, Malfoy_."

Laughter echoed in his mind.

_No, I don't think I will. I'm rather bored this morning and Blaise is sleeping in, so it looks like your just going to have to deal with me._

Harry once more tried to catch Malfoy's eye. He had a strong urge to scowl at the blonde.

_And stop looking over here, people are going to think you have a crush on me._

Harry rolled his eyes, as returned his attention back to his un-touched meal. He picked up his fork and shoved the syrup soaked breakfast bread into his mouth and began chewing. He bit into it slowly_, _savoring the sweetness.

_Hey, Potter. I can taste that._

Harry forgot his vow to ignore the blonde and asked him what he was talking about.

_Huh?_

_I can taste what your eating. The toast. It's good._ _Try something else_.

_No._

_Come on, Potter were both stuck in this situation. We might as well make the best of it. _

_We're not stuck, you're trapping me. _

_Same thing. You have no choice, so you might as well play along. Try the strawberries. _

Harry was getting annoyed at Malfoy's child like enthusiasm. He didn't think this situation was entertaining nor was it so neat having the ferret invade his brain.

_No. If your hungry get your own._

Harry waited for a response and when he didn't get one he assumed the Slytherin gave up. He relaxed a little as he retrieved his fork. He took another bite of his toast, chewing slowly.

There was something different about this fork full. It tasted sweeter then before. It tasted like....strawberries.

Immediately, Harry's eyes shot across the room.

Malfoy wasn't looking at him, but a smirk was on his lips despite his chewing. Harry couldn't see any fruit on the table, but he would bet a million galleons that was what was in the other boy's mouth.

Harry spit out his toast in fury.

It skidded across the table and landed on Dean Thomas's plate. There was a faint _sloosh_ sound as it stopped in his pudding. The dark skinned teen looked up to Harry with a frown on his face.

" Oi, what's your problem Harry?"

Harry's eyes went wide as he realized what happened. He muttered an apology to Dean and pushed a large bowl of chocolate pudding towards the disgruntled teen. The Gryffindor accepted the bowl and forgave Harry as he scooped up another helping of the gooey food. Harry gritted his teeth as the haughty laughter rang in his head.

_Potter, that was priceless_.

Harry stood up and left the great hall. Ron and Hermione followed him into the corridor and they made their way to class together. Even though they arrived twenty minutes before the scheduled beginning Harry was happy to wait.

At least he had some silence for a while. It didn't last long however, when the rest of the students started filling the room ten minutes later. Harry braced himself for the cocky teen's appearance but it never came.

Taking a good thing when it came to him, Harry quickly forgot the missing Slytherin and tried to concentrate on the lesson.

* * *

_Potter._

Harry started at the voice in his head. This was something he'd never get used to.

Over the past few days he'd been getting random comments, Malfoy's opinion's on the new professor and anything else that popped into the Slytherin's head. He'd found a new way to torture Harry and he wasn't getting over it any time soon.

_What Malfoy? Want to ask me where Neville hangs out so you can plan the perfect revenge_? _Well, sorry I can't help you._

He was still waiting for a retaliation.

_Relax. I'm not going to do anything to your idiot friend._ _This is more important_. _You need to help me. We've got to figure this out now. I just.... _

There's silence and Harry wondered if the connection broke before Malfoy continued. Worry started to creep into his mind. Was something wrong with the other teen? He sounded genuinely distraught.

_I just helped a first year who dropped their books_.

Harry laughed out loud. Professor Mccown gave the brunette a curious look as she passed him in the hall.

_It's not funny, Potter. She wasn't even in Slytherin. _

Harry could picture the look on Malfoy's face as the words echoed in his head. He laughed harder.

_And again, I have to say sorry. But what do want me to do about it?_

_I don't know. Stop thinking goody-goody, happy rainbow and puppy thoughts, before I do something worse. _

_Yeah, you're right. We can't have you acting like a human being or anything_.

_You know what I mean, Potter. I have a reputation to up hold. _

_Malfoy, you heard Dumbledore. There's nothing we can do. Just try and..... deal with it._

_I can't expect you to understand. Nothing like this is happening to you._

_That's not true._

Harry bit his tongue before he realized it wouldn't help. His thoughts were harder to stop then his words.

_What do you mean?_ Malfoy pressed.

Harry's thought briefly returned to last night. Ron and him were playing a game of exploding snaps and they'd some how ended up arguing. It may or may not have had something to do with Harry calling Ron a moron.

Which was far more kind then what he wanted to call the red head, but it wasn't like he could explain that to his mate.

They'd made up of course, but Harry still felt a lingering annoyance for the other boy that he had to shove down more often then he cared for. Thankfully, it was all back to normal by morning.

Harry debated whether or not he should confide in the blonde youth.

_Oh, come off it Potter. Who else are you going to talk to about this?_

_Fine. I may have insulted Ron._

_So? That doesn't mean anything. I'm sure the plebeian deserved it. Are you telling me you've never fought before? _

_No, it was different. I was annoyed. Really annoyed. He was so...stupid._

_Welcome to my world. That boy has more problems then a squib trying to apparate. Maybe you've just finally seen the light?_

_Funny, I was going to say the same to you. I can hear the rumors now. Former bad-boy Draco Malfoy reformed, savior of babies and lost little girls, friend to Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw. _

_Don't even joke. As if I'd ever be friends with a Hufflepuff. _

Harry sobered up.

_Right. You wouldn't_.

There was a pregnant pause and then...

_I've got to go. This isn't over though. _

Harry never got the chance to respond. Silence took Malfoy's place.

Did he just have a semi- civil conversation with the Slytherin? It was hard to tell, but Malfoy seemed to be teasing him. Harry shook his head and chalked it up to the spell.

* * *

Harry was hurrying down the hall. He was determined not to be late. It was all his friend's fault anyway. Maybe Malfoy had a point. He was too kind.

He brushed his damp hands on his trousers.

Luna had insisted he wash them before class, otherwise the crunch-worms would steal all his money and leave him poor and living in a box on the street. It was general knowledge that they were attracted to germs, and once they had your taste they could track you for miles. And what did they loved more then germs? Money.

Maybe it was out of loyalty to a friend, or maybe he wanted to defend her from those crazy looks shot in her direction. Maybe a small part of him was a little afraid there might be truth to her stories. What ever it was, Harry decided to humor the girl. He gave Ron and Hermione a nod as he headed for the bathroom.

Once he was all clear of tasty germs he made his way towards charms. In his haste he failed to see the boy coming out of the class room until it was too late. He careened into the other person, spilling books all over the castle floor.

" Sorry."

" Watch it, Potter!"

Words stated at the same time. Harry fought back the eye roll waiting to make it's debut. The sigh slipped out of it's own accord.

Harley Masterson was first and foremost a prick. A few months ago he decided it was his personal mission to make Harry's life a living hell. Like the teen needed another obsessed stalker.

Well, maybe that was stretching it a bit. Harry _had _stepped on his robes. Which was not a viable reason for torture in Harry's opinion. It was the older boy's fault any way. He wore his school robes as if he were a bride walking down the isle. Harry half expected to find his lacky's holding the ends, as brides maids would a brides train.

The boy reminded Harry vaguely of a cheap imitation of Malfoy. Ever since the start of the term and the robe incident this joker has taken every opportunity to insult the Gryffindor. At least with Malfoy they had a history. This guy's hate came out of no where.

But here he was standing in front of Harley once more, waiting for the insult, so he could get on his way.

" Hey, Potter! Nice to see you again." Great sarcasm, _that_ never gets old.

" Stealthy as ever. It amazes me sometimes how _you_ could get on the Gryffindor team, but then I remember the rest of the players and realize it's not so amazing after all."

Harry held back a groan.

"I heard your boyfriend Longbottom, spilled essence of troll all over McGonagall this morning."

The croony's behind him laughed, as the dark haired boy smiled.

"Tell me, did you follow the instructions wrong or did he get damaged in the box on the owl ride over?" Harry pondered the insult.

Did that even make sense? He decided it didn't matter.

" Yes."

He replied before side stepping the boy and continuing to class, which he was now a minute late for. Stupid crunch-worms.

_That's it?_

Harry jumped, but stopped himself from turning to look for the source of the voice.

He knew immediately it was Malfoy.

_It's rude to eavesdrop, Malfoy._

The blonde ignored him.

_He insults you and your mate and you just walk away?_

_What did you want me to do? Have a duel in the middle of the hallway?_

_I don't know, insult him back, maybe? It's not like you haven't done it before. Believe me I know._

_What's the point? He's not worth it._

Harry fought the urge to tug on his hair. He knew it wouldn't cease the voice in his head.

_And I am?"_

Malfoy's words made him frown.

_What do you care, anyway? Like you said, you know. You insult me all the time. And unless your harboring some secret crush on Neville, I don't see why this matters to you._

Harry smirked at the shiver he felt go through Malfoy at his comment.

_Although it would explain why you're always teasing him._ Again the Slytherin made no remark about Harry's comment.

" _At least with me you fight back. I guess I just expected you to stand up for your friend and your endless Gryffindor pride._"

Harry thought about the statement and it took him three whole minutes to realize the connection between them was broken, and he was even more late to class.

* * *

He was running. Wind ripping through his hair and jacket. It was cold, but felt nice against his fevered skin. No wait, he wasn't running. He was flying.

It was his first time on a broom. He was seven and proud. All his cousins had to wait until the age of ten before they were allowed to ride, but his father let him now.

Because he was better then them. And he deserved the best. He was soaring, pushing higher. His mum warned him not to, but how could he resist?

The night air tasted different the higher he got. Sweeter. He was certain he'd just touched a cloud. Wait until Aroul hears about this. He'll be so jealous.

He was above his house, above the city, above the world. Nothing could touch him. He was free, like a bird. An eagle, graceful and brave. Diving and turning, dipping towards the earth and dodging in and out of trees. It was exhilarating. The rush, the branches petting his skin.

His time was limited, however. He should head home now. He'd gone too far. He'd been gone too long. He knew it, but just one more minute couldn't hurt. He dove under the arm of a spruce tree and in his hurry he missed the one hidden one directly behind it.

One instant he's flying, the next he's hitting the ground with a strong gut clenching impact.

Positive his spine was broken and the cuts on his cheek would scar forever he fought back tears. His broom was a mangled heap a few feet away and it hurt to breath.

Suddenly the cold air was over powering. Surely he would freeze to death before the wolves found him. His mother would mourn him as she spilled salty tears over his grave.

Fear and panic took over quite rapidly, ending any delusion he was going to survive this. He hesitantly sat up. Pain laced his every move. He didn't want to be found in the state he was in, dead or not, he was still a Malfoy. He hastily fixed the buttons on his shirt and pulled the twigs from his hair.

Some where in the back of his rattled, seven year old mind, he knew he was distracting himself from his fate, but he pushed the thought further away. A sound to his left made him jump. The ache in his bones caused him to yell out. Alerting his soon to be murder of his location.

The young boy swallowed, determined to face the monster with his head held high.

He almost cried in relief when his father stepped out of the woods. Something was muttered and all the pain left his body. Strong arms took hold of him and he was pulled into a tight hug.

He was okay. Father had saved him. He hugged the other man back, berating himself for not thinking of it sooner. Of course father had come. Father always protected him.

Harry woke with a start. He sat up in bed and worked to shake off the remnants of the vivid dream about Malfoy's past.

It was unnerving to see his nemesis so young and unguarded. He felt like this was a violation of the other boy's privacy, but he guessed when you're merging minds privacy is a luxury left to the past. He briefly wondered if Malfoy had been dreaming about some of his childhood memories.

Harry tried to relax into the mattress and slow his breathing. His mind kept racing. What got to him the most was Malfoy's dad. He'd never given it much thought, but Malfoy must have had a pretty loving home. His parents care about him, that much was obvious.

If he would have had to make a guess, he would have pinned Malfoy for growing up in a strict environment, given his few run ins with Mr. Malfoy. He'd pegged Lucius for being a controlling bastard, but the memory of his arms comforting the scared little boy wouldn't let him think that way any more. There was nothing but love and relief over finding his lost son in that hug.

Harry took his insight into Malfoy's brain and pondered it a bit more. Malfoy was a pompous, drama loving, prat, even at seven, but he was also a kid. Who loved his parents and got presents and needed and had some one to take care of him. It was too strange a concept.

Harry could suddenly place the voice in his first dream. It was Mr. Malfoy again. Teasing his wife about the puppy they'd bought their son for Christmas.

The older man had shown Harry a side he'd never glimpsed before. It was so unlike the picture he had in his head. The few times Harry had witnessed any interactions between the man and the young heir in public, left Harry to think Lucius was incapable of loving anything. Harry questioned how much of the Malfoy's persona was really just show.

What really went on behind the scenes?

He would have loved to hate Malfoy for growing up with something he'd never have. A father and mother who loved him unconditionally, but he only felt luke warm about it. Not happy, necessarily, but clearly not jealous. They seemed normal. Happy.

It was such a contradiction to what Harry knew. He didn't know what make of it. All he knew was the Malfoy's were becoming like real people to him. Through their love for their son, they'd become more connected to Harry. More relatable.

Hate, Harry never would understand. Love, was much easier.

Or maybe it was late and Harry's mind was playing tricks on him. He turned on his left side and fell asleep the instant his head adjusted on the pillow.

* * *

_Potter_.

Harry briefly wondered if any one in the common room would worry if he drove the pencil into his skull.

_Wow. You have some morbid thoughts. Should I contact a counselor? Tell your friends to keep you away from sharp objects? _

_What do you want, Malfoy? _

_I was wondering... what are you wearing?_

Harry rolled his eyes.

The quiet in his head stayed quiet for a long moment, during which Harry did not twiddle his thumbs. He never realized how silent it was in his mind.

_Sorry. Pansy was asking me a question. Seriously, I was wondering.....have you done your_ _transfiguration worksheet yet?_

Homework? Malfoy was asking him about homework?

_Hello? Potter? You there? Has your head finally gotten too big for your scrawny neck to hold up. Are you stranded? Laying on the floor, struggle to move? Is Granger's cat eying your immobile body as I speak?_

Suddenly Harry could imagine himself, laying helpless on the floor with a swollen head, while crookshankes licked at his hair. The picture was just too much for him.

He burst out laughing. Ron jumped and Hermione turned the page of her book without so much as a glance in his direction. Seamus clapped Harry on the shoulder on his way across the room.

As the laughter died down in his head, Malfoy had a deep laugh, Harry tried to remember his question.

_Yes, most of it. Why? _

He rifled though his bag, searching for the parchment.

_What did you get for number thirteen?_

Harry looked over his work. He squinted trying to make out the letters.

_Ummm, Blood....rot. Root. Bloodroot._

_Hmmm. And number two?_

_Spline.... of a dragon's.....ton... tongue?_

_Potter. Is this your idea of a joke?_

Harry rubbed his eyes.

_No. It was just really late when Ron and I did this and Hermione wasn't around so..._

_So you and the red-weasel decided to make up your own funny answers._

Said red-weasel, shifted on the couch, yawned and announced he was going to bed. Harry waved him off.

_You don't have to ask me, Malfoy. I'm sure you have some lackey's there just waiting to be called upon by the great Draco Malfoy._ _Go copy off them_.

Harry didn't hear from Malfoy again at all that night.

* * *

_Oh my God. What is that?_

Harry was suddenly overcome with a strong rotten taste.

_Malfoy? Are you eating a dead bird?_

_Don't be daft. Although you're not far off. It's called __foie gras and it's a delicacy._

_For who? Trolls? _

_I wouldn't expect you to understand the tastes of a refined palate._

A hand clapped Harry on the shoulder. Seamus was looking down at him.

" You alright, Harry? You look liked you swallowed a bug."

" I'm fine. Thanks." The Irish boy looked less then convinced, but nodded and headed out the portrait entrance.

_Fine, Potter. We can't have you spewing all over the castle now can we?_

Harry couldn't keep the smile off his face when the taste left his mouth and was replaced with strawberries.

**AN: Not the most exciting chapter is it? Hmmm, Maybe I'll make up for it next chapter. **


	3. Chapter 3

**Tittle: Two Heads Are Better Then One**

**AN: Sorry for the wait. Okay, this is where I earn my M rating. (Wait! Let me chanel the cool aid guy).... Oh yeah.... K, I'm done now. **

**Warning: Don't forget this a _slash _story. Don't be surprised if Harry and Draco start making out in the hall way. **

**Did I get you excited? Sorry, 'cuase they don't. It's only a bit for now, but there's more to come. Maybe a snog session in the corridor is in thier futrure. Maybe not. Tell you what? I'll let you know. **

**Disclaimer: I had a dream about them. Does that count? **

**Chapter Three**: **Making Up**** I****s Hard To Do**

Friday. Sweet bliss. A tantalizing promise of freedom, so close he could taste it.

"You all received your grades for the last exam and most of you did surprisingly well."

Professor McGonagal took a moment to smile at the students before turning serious.

"However, some of you did not."

Harry avoided eye contact with the professor. He was part of the second group. Usually his marks were good. Not Hermione good, but he could hold his own. However, as it turns out worrying about whether or not you and your enemy are going to morph into a one-headed freak, doesn't help with your concentration. He slipped up on this particular test and wouldn't you know it. This one dictated forty percent of his grade.

"Because of the importance of this exam and the extenuating circumstances of those who failed, I've come up with a way for you who need it to make up for your marks. An extra credit assignment."

"No, miss Granger it is not for every one. Only those who did not do well on the last test."

Hermione put her hand down.

" You students know who you are. Please stay after class. The rest of you may leave."

Harry waved Hermione and Ron off, as he made his way to McGonagol's desk.

"Good. You're all here. Now I don't necessarily believe in extra credit. However, you all are not the usual slackers. And each of you have special conditions at the moment."

Harry followed her gaze, and was surprised to find Malfoy sitting on a desk behind him. Three more students made up the failures.

" You will form a group and write three parchments worth of a report on the Maush-Hangers and all they contributed to transfiguration. As well as individual papers on one specific aspect you find interesting. Be prepared to demonstrate which ever one you choose. It will be due in three weeks. I suggest you make plans to meet now, so you can get started."

She paused for questions then left the room.

Harry discovered that along with Malfoy, another Slytherin, a girl named Whittany Chester, and two Hufflepuffs, Adam Clover and Jane Monroe, had been assigned to their group. They chose Tuesday evening to meet. It was a few days off, but the only time they could all get together. Adam had to go home over the week end.

They settled on the court yard on the west side of the castle. Since the weather was still nice. They voted no on the library, being that it was their first meeting and they would need to talk. Preferably without Madam Pince hushing them constantly.

As Harry left his un-likely partners he shrugged at the realization Malfoy didn't make one snide comment the whole discussion. In fact he was almost helpful. It was his suggestion they meet outdoors. Again, Malfoy surprised him with his lack of usual remarks. Not wanting to give the Slytherin more thought then he had been lately, Harry put the other boy out of his head.

* * *

Tuesday came quicker then he liked. Not once during the following days did Harry have any Malfoy-incidents. No random comments, no dreams, nothing. It was as if things were back to normal.

Of course, he wasn't naive enough to think the spell had gone away on it's own. At least not without confirmation from Dumbledore. But it had been nice having his head to himself again.

Although, on occasion he found himself expecting the witty remark of the blonde. Especially, when Professor Nore accidentally set Ron's hair on fire. Even Harry had some jokes about that one. And used every one he thought of sporadically through out the rest of the day. But nothing from his brain-buddy.

Only silence.

So Harry had settled into his old routine. He was mildly worried that this meeting would upset things.

He was the second to arrive and sat on the bench next to Adam. Jane came next and sat on Adam's left, with a slight blush Harry noted.

Malfoy arrived with a frown and Whittany in tow. He sat next to Harry while the girl took her place on Malfoy's other side. It must have been too close for Malfoy's liking, because Harry felt the blonde move closer.

He held in a smirk.

" Alright." All heads swivled to Harry.

He cleared his throat.

"The individual parts we can do on our own. Any suggestions on how we should divide up the rest?"

Harry was the first to speak and no one questioned his taking charge. No one was quick to answer him either.

" Well, I was thinking we could divide that up as well." This comment got protest.

" That doesn't seem fair. I mean, McGonagall assigned us _all _to write it. I think it's important we work together." Whittany interrupted as she shuffled on the bench.

Harry felt Malfoy slid closer.

" I suppose. I just thought it would be simpler if we broke it up into sections, then put it all together."

" I don't think that's what McGonagall had in mind. If it was then why would she have us work together?" Whittany asked.

" I think Whittany's right. We should....work together." It was Jane who spoke now. So softly, Harry almost missed it.

She was blushing again and Harry figured it had little to do with her shyness, and more with the boy next to her.

He couldn't see it, but Harry was sure the Slytherin girl was smirking as Jane gave her un-knowing back-up. She had something planned. Her movement closer to the blonde left Harry with little doubt about what that was.

Malfoy was almost touching him now.

_Bloody hell, Potter. Scoot over_.

Harry held in a snicker. He wanted to be mad for slipping back into their words free communication with out resistence, but his concentration was split. Having two conversations at once was a chore.

_I can't. Adam's book bag is in the way._

" It's fine with me. Is everyone else alright with it?" Harry spared a look to Malfoy who nodded indifferently.

He ignored the vehement, _Hell no, _in his head.

" Sure." Adam gave the last consent.

" Perfect! I think we should start now. I happen to have brought a book with me. So there's no need to go any where." Whittany once more added her opinion.

She inteded to keep use their study group as a way to force Malfoy to be near her and some little Gryfindor wasn't going to ruin it for her. She'd been after Malfoy for weeks now and merlin help any one who got in her way. The blonde had been putting up resitance, but she knew how to handle him.

_Potter. Do something_.

The other boy _was_ touching him now, Malfoy's thigh pressed firmly against his own. He was certain if he didn't help the other boy, he would end up in his lap, in his attempt to further himself from his female house-mate.

" That's great. You Slytherins really know how to plan, don't you? " He gave only a slight hint he knew her real motives, but continued before she could comment. He swore he could feel the ice coming off her stare.

" But I think it's best if we head to the library. That way we can all have a book and get more done. And if we get a spot in the back, Madam Pince won't bother us."

He stood and Malfoy immediately followed suit. Whittany was glaring a bit, but she kept her eyes away form Harry's.

Once they entered the library and found a secluded table in the back they all took part in an odd game of musical chairs. The table consisted of two chairs on each side and one wayward seat on the end. Whittany clearly was set on being next to Malfoy, who was just as clearly trying to avoid her.

Jane was subtly aiming for a seat next to Adam, who was the first to plop down. Malfoy nearly shoved Jane into a book shelf to earn his spot in between Adam and Harry who took the end seat. Jane dejectedly took the empty chair across from the light haired teen she admired. Which left Whittany in the space opposite Malfoy.

Whittany, however wasn't going to give up that easily.

" Adam, dear, would you mind switching with me? You're behind a window. It's better lighting and my doctor told me to take care of my eyes. Wouldn't it be horrid if I ended up having to get glasses or something?"

The comment towards Harry's appearance rolled off him as he watched Adam shrug and relinquish his spot. He took his place next to a cherry cheeked Hufflepuff.

" I think first we should read up about the..." He's already forgotten the name of their research project topic.

" Maush-Hangers." Malfoy filled in.

" Does any one know anything about them?"

Blank stares were his only answer.

" Right then, so first we should find out who they were, and what exactly they did. Then we can choose what to write about."

Everyone nodded and grabbed a book.

It turned out they did a lot. The Maush-Hangers were a brother and sister back when magic was still new. Or rather, when rules for magic were still new. They were responsible for creating some of the more helpful transfiguration spells. They single handedly, or four handedly, set the path for wizarding transformation and transfiguring spells.

They also developed the rudamintry idea of Polyjuic potions. Which Harry wanted as his topic. The only problem was it was more of a potion than a spell and even more difficult to show McGonagall.

After a solid half-hour of reading, not a peep from either Slytherin, Harry called the groups attention. Jane looked as enthralled in the book as Hermione would be and Harry felt a fondness towards the shy girl. Adam was fighting sleep and Whittany looked like she was losing focus as well. At least on the homework. She was eyeing Malfoy every few seconds. Harry cleared his throat.

" So did every one get the basics? The Maush-Hangers pretty much were responsible for transfiguration. Any ideas on what to write?"

" I think..." Harry gave the quiet girl an encouraging smile as she faltered.

" I think we should choose the key six improvements they made. This book outlined them if any one wants to..." She trailed off as she pushed the book away from her.

Adam grabbed it before Harry could and he made a low noise in his throat before handing it to the brunette. Jane blushed, but beamed at the table at her class mates grunt of approval. The raven haired hero skimmed the words and passed it to Malfoy. Barely looking at the words he tossed it on the table for Whittany to take. She shrugged and returned the book full circle.

" So, does everyone agree? Good. Great idea, Jane." Harry gave the girl another encouraging smile.

" Why don't we chose the topics. Some one's going to have to take two."

" The last two were practically the same. Why don't we combine them?" Adam spoke the first whole sentence since they'd all met. His voice was deep and Harry wondered how he knew that since he'd barley scanned the page.

" All right. Any body want anything specific?"

" I'll take the first one." Whittany said happily.

_Bloody fuck!_

Harry jumped. He looked over to Malfoy. The other boy had a deep frown on his face and it was aimed at the table. One fist was clenched and the other was hidden under the table.

_Are you alright?_

_No. There's a dangerous harpy sitting next to me, who thinks it's charming to grab things that don't belong to her. _

Harry mulled over Malfoy's words. A slight blush stained his cheeks as he realized what the blonde was implying. Surley, he didn't mean.... not in the library... while they were all sitting here.

But she was a Slytherin after all.

When he turned his gaze to Whittany her eyes were shining.

" Harry?" Jane snared his attention.

" What? Oh, right. So any one else?"

_Damn it, Potter. I'm leaving in five second if you don't do something._

" I'll take the last two." Adam offered.

_What do you want me to do? It's....she's your problem. I'm sure you can think of something. _

_Yes. I can. And it's me. Leaving here. _

" I'm interested in the third one. I'm thinking of writing my individual report on it." Jane continued. Wouldn't she be glad to know Adam was the only one paying her any attention?

_What do you expect me to do? _

_I don't know, Potter. But think of something. Fast. _

_Just tell her to stop_.

Malfoy's response was a kick to his shin.

" I'm sorry what did you say?" Jane didn't look upset when Harry admitted he wasn't listening.

" I'll take the third."

" Fine. Good. Owww. I mean, I'll take the fifth one. Which leaves Malfoy with the second. You know what? I saw a book earlier dealing with the spell casters state of mind during transfiguration. Why don't I show it to you Malfoy?"

Harry got up quickly and looked at the Slytherin, who for what ever reason hesitated for a moment, before following him into the tall book shelves.

"Smooth, Potter."

" Your welcome, Malfoy."

" I can't work with her."

" Why don't you just tell her you're not interested?"

Malfoy looked at him with such intense confusion, Harry was seconds away from checking for his second head.

" You don't know who she is, do you?"

Harry shook his head.

" She Pansy's best mate. Or what ever girls call it."

"So?"

" Wow. I figured you lacked experience with girls but come on. Even you're not that dense."

Harry frowned, suddenly feeling completely stupid.

"Never mind." He tried to play it off, like he wasn't interested any more. Malfoy sighed.

" I can't mess around with Pansy's best mate."

" Because Pansy would be mad if you hooked-up with her friend?"

" Of course. It's some code with them. I'm sure Granger must have spewed her girlish ways to you before."

She had, but Ron and him just try and sympathize as best they can, without really understanding. And she never talked about a dating code. Although neither boy had showed interest in the few close girlfriends she had, so maybe it just never came up.

" So you don't want to upset Pansy? Who would be mad at you if you dated Whittany, but you really like Whittany?"

" No. Your mixing it up, Potter. It's irrelevant whether or not I like the girl. I can't make a clear statement either way. If I date her, Pansy and her will be planing our wedding. If I turn her down, they'll be plotting my death."

Harry was certain Hermione wasn't this complicated. He nodded despite still feeling unsatisfied. Malfoy moved around him to grab a book off the shelf.

" I don't know how some one as smart as Pansy can get so wraped up in something so stupid, but I supose everyone has their vices. I'm sure if it came down to it she would side with me."

Harry watched him think.

"Either way, I'm not going to make her choose."

" Come on, let's get back before they think we've really snuck off to snog and Whittany comes after you with her bare hands. As amusing as that would be, I don't think you could take her."

" But...what are you going to do about her?" Harry asked still unclear on the whole topic.

" Same thing I've been doing fot the past six weeks. Try and ignore it." He sighed.

" At least I got a little break."

Harry didn't ask any more questions.

They found their way back to the table and settled in for some heavy research. Jane had left to search for another book and Adam borrowed the original. It was open between their notes. Whittany smiled at Malfoy, who sighed in Harry's head.

The Gryffindor wasn't finding the blonde's predicament so entertaining any more. Malfoy was just trying to avoid hurting his friend's feelings. It was actually quite decent of him.

Jane came back and that was the last of the interruptions at the table. At least for a while and in a place not in Harry's head.

_Potter. I lied._

_What?_

_I lied. I know who the_ _Maush-Hangers are. I did a report on them in third year. _

_Okay. And your point is?_

_I'm bored._

Harry fought the urge to sigh_._

_I don't like her. _

_What?_

_Whittany. I don't like her. Even if Pansy wasn't her friend. I wouldn't go near her. _

Harry got a funny feeling at Malfoy's confession and it confused him. He shoved it down and hoped the other boy didn't pick up on it.

_She's stopped now. Thank Merlin. I know she's going to drag this out. _

A beat of silence_. _

_At least some one might get lucky out of this._

Harry stared at the book he wasn't reading and waited for an explanation.

_Look at Romeo and Juliet over there. _

Harry glanced to Malfoy first, who nodded his head towards Jane and Adam. Both were bent over a shared book. Jane was shooting the fair headed boy quick looks and Adam was seemingly reading the text.

_Yeah, too bad he's oblivious._

_No, look closer. Look at his hand_.

Harry studied the couple. She was clearly giddy and nervous, but Adam seemed aloof. He wasn't blushing, there was no sweat on his forehead, and for all intent and purposes he appeared to being studying.

Harry squinted, searching for what Malfoy saw. Maybe the other boy just knew more about relationships then he did.

But then he saw it.

Adams hand. His pinky was lightly resting next to hers. Touching in the most innocent way.

But there. It moved. He twitched and now the entire digit was pressed against hers. Neither party involved moved to correct the connection, but still Harry wasn't convinced.

_I don't know Malfoy._ _It doesn't look like much_.

_Well, not to you. But to them it's everything. They are Hufflepuffs, remember. It's not as if he's going to throw her down on the table and have his way with her. This is how they work. _

Harry was interested to know how Malfoy knew how Hufflpuffs dated, but a cough caught his attention. Harry looked away from Malfoy.

Wait. Since when was he staring at Malfoy?

" Draco? Is Potter bothering you?" Whittany spoke, hiding her distaste for Harry even less then before. Perhaps he shouldn't have teased her earlier.

" No.... I..." Malfoy's foot once more found Harry's shin under the table when he couldn't think of a response. Harry flinched then spoke.

" I think we're all a bit knackered. Let's called it a night."

" Wait. When should we meet again? I still have more to look up."

_Told you she'd drag it out._

" Well, since we all have our topics. We could study on our own and met again to finalize the paper." Harry tried once more to make this less of a group project.

" That doesn't sound like a good idea. We all have to come to the library any way. This way we're all here if something comes up and we all put in the same amount of work."

Whittany to the rescue again.

Before he could respond someone beat him to it.

" How about Thursday night? Six?" Again Adam surprised Harry by speaking.

Every one nodded.

Harry left the library with a string of curses ringing through his mind. Malfoy was very creative.

* * *

Harry looked at his over flowing plate of juicy turkey, green beans, roasted potatoes mixed with tiny onions, all gravy drenched. A small puddle of it dripped off the side. He was starving.

Ron had left moments ago. The boy came to the table in a flurry and shoved all he could into his mouth, grumbling about big nosed potions masters and how unfair life was in between rushed bites. Then left for his detention.

Harry smiled at Hermione then continued his own meal.

A loud clang brought every one's attention to the Slytherin table. Hartley Masterson was sitting still as a statue and any on looker might have passed him by.

If he wasn't covered head to toe in gravy and tiny bits of turkey.

All was quiet for a two breaths. Then all hell broke loose.

Some one, most like likely a muggle born, yelled 'food fight' and the entire hall erupted into a free for all. Any food within arms length was snacthed from the table top and flung into the crowd of students that fromed quicker then Harry could blink. Swarms of people chucking pies and pouring gravey down thier neighbor's back melted with the students fleeing and ducking soaring baked potatos.

The teachers cast shielding spells as they moved through the students, trying to cease the madness. Threats of detention and even expulsion fell on deaf ears.

Dumbledore sat at the near empty teacher's table speaking calmly with McGonagall. Harry couldn't make out the words, but he saw a twinkle in the man's eye. He suspected the older wizard was not in a hurry to end the students game.

Harry ducked and pulled Hermione under the table before the flying piece of cake made it's landing in her hair.

" Thanks, Harry."

" Come on. Let's get out of here." They crawled down the length of the table, spotting a few others with the same plans. One girl had brought her plate with her and was continuing her meal as if there wasn't a mini war going on around her.

They made it to the end with out incident, but then came the tricky part, the distance from the table to the door. Thankfully, it was shortest for Gryffindor. Any one attempting to escape from Hufflepuff would have to cross the entire hall before finding safety outside. Harry looked at Hermione, who had a grin on her face, and nodded. They shot straight for the wide double doors.

Hermione made it unscathed, while Harry was hit with glob of something un-recognizable. It smelled appetizing, but he wasn't about to test that theory. Once outside he peeled the substance off his shirt.

" Well that was interesting. Ron's gonna be upset when he finds out what he missed." Harry nodded in agreement.

Chuckling together they headed upstairs, Harry's mind already on the treats in his chest. He barely got two bites of his diner in and he was positive there was a bag of carmel popcorn under his invisibility cloak. His mouth watered at the thought.

As they neared the bend, two voices caught the duo's attention.

" I know chicken would have been more fitting, but I had to make do on such short notice."

" You were a traitor all along. Tunning on your own house mate. What would your father think?"

" Don't pretend you know a thing about loyalty, Masterson. And as for my father, I suppose he would be pleased to know his son was clever enough to discover the real reason professor Macknist ..." The voice dropped and Harry couldn't make out the last part.

He had stopped walking to listen to the conversation. He was positive it was between Masterson and Malfoy. Hermione was by his side, not saying a word as Harry strained to hear more.

" What do you want ?" The voice was low and full of contemptuous acceptance.

The answer was simple.

" Lay off Potter."

Harry's mouth fell open and quickly backed away from the wall he had been leaning against. He turned and headed in the opposite direction. Hermione made no comment as she followed him. When they reached the portrait hole and were safely inside Hermione ended her silence.

" Harry."

" What Mione?"

She hesitated.

" Why would he do that?" Harry laughed at her.

" How should I know?"

They both remained silent as they pondered that very question. Malfoy treatened Masterson. For him.

Harry was no longer concerned with the diner he missed.

Soon their red-headed friend returned, already having heard about the food fight and asking for details. It took Harry's mind off things.

For a while.

* * *

Bugs were crawling on him. Tiny invisible bugs. Maybe the crunch-worms had found him after all. It started subtley at first an itch here, a tickle there.

But slowly it built up, so now he was checking for the creatures he could feel scurrying across his skin. He tried to ignore them, but they were persistent. Faint ghostly vermin were taking a stroll on his body.

_Help, Potter. I'm dying_.

Harry sat bolt up right. Fear flooded his body.

"Harry, what's wrong?" Ron asked. He and the red head had been sitting in the common room playing a game of chess and sharing sweets from their last Hogsmead visit.

_Oh my God! Make it stop, please_. Malfoy moaned in his head.

_Malfoy? What is it? Are you alright?_

_No. The bitch poisoned me!_

Harry's first thought was Hartley had gotten Malfoy back for the prank he'd pulled yesterday. The image of a suffering Malfoy, lying beaten and choking in the dungeons somewhere flooded his mind.

He stood up trying to release the agitation that was only building.

_Malfoy!_

"Harry?" The brunette shook his friend off.

_Malfoy? Where are you? What's going on!_

_Whittany. She poisoned me. I can't.... stop itching._

_What? What do mean? _

Itching? Now it all made sense.

Sort of.

Okay, so not at all, but at least he knew what was responsible for his phantom itches. Harry could feel the other teen's fear and anger pulsing through his own body.

" Harry? What's going on?" Ron asked again, placing a hand on his shoulder.

Harry ignored him.

_Malfoy?_

_So itchy. Can't stop scratching. Hurts._

_Malfoy what happened? _

_Don't know. I was walking to my rooms when something..... happened. It's so itchy. _

_Go to the hospital wing. _

Harry scratched his knee.

_Can't. Wait, okay. I'm going. _

Harry felt the boy's heavy absence in his head. He was at loss at what to do. He couldn't reach out the blonde again. Frustrated he ran a hand through his locks. He paced the common room, imagining Malfoy in various states of pain. He was left with nothing.

Malfoy's plea echoed in his head, bouncing of the oppresing silence.

What if the Slytherin couldn't get there on his own? Was he alone? Where were his friends? Could you die from itching?

Without thinking any more about it, he left the common room and a confused Ron behind as he made his way to the hospital wing.

He wasn't confident he should try to enter the dungeons. So, hoping the blonde's last statement was correct he pushed through the hospital wing's entrance. It was less crowded then the last time he was there, but still fuller then his past visits.

Madam Pomfrey didn't allow him in any further then the door, but informed him Malfoy was admitted a few moments ago. One of his friends brought him in.

Unfortunately, she didn't answer any more of Harry's question and she not so kindly shoed him away.

He took small satisfaction knowing the boy was at least in good hands, but wished he could find out more.

Gee, if only he had some way of talking to Malfoy without seeing him. Harry rolled his eyes.

_Malfoy?_ He tried.

No response.

Harry thought harder and strained to see what Malfoy was seeing. There had to be a way to reach the other boy. That or the blonde was stalking him, because Malfoy always managed to make estranged comments on his life periodically throughout the day. Comments about things he _had _to have witnessed through their wired connection.

There was no other way he could know the stuff he did.

If Malfoy could do it, then he could do it.

He closed eyes and focused.

That did the trick.

He could see the hospital wing through Malfoy's eyes. It was slightly disorientating. Like being on a ship for the first time. He felt as though he were swaying back and forth.

He could tell that Malfoy was in a bed, the sheets spread over his body, the soft pillow supporting his head. Pansy was next to him and he was drinking a glass of water. The girl was talking and Harry was shocked to find he could hear her as though she were speaking directly to him.

He felt like a little person inside Malfoy's head, looking out through his eyes.

Harry could tell Malfoy wasn't aware of him.

And suddenly something clicked.

This was why it seemed like Malfoy was always in his mind. Or how he could make a remark about Hartley bullying him, without having been there to see it. Because he was doing this. Watching Harry?

How often did he do this? Just visit Harry's head and watch his life.

In the back of his mind he always had a vauge notion that Malfoy did this, but as he listened to the Slytherin's talking as though no one could hear them, and for all they knew no one could, he began to get a sick feeling in his gut.

He knew Malfoy had no idea that he was listening to him and Pansy talk about the crowded room. Harry had the realization that he could stay like this all day and Malfoy would be none the wiser. He was in a prime position to see his former enemy in a personal vulnerable state. To see him ungaurded and relaxed becuase he belives he's alone.

Feeling awkward as Pansy asked Malfoy something about his father, he decided it was time to speak and let Malfoy know he was there.

But something stopped him.

Maybe he didn't want the other teen knowing he'd discovered his little trick just yet. He learned what he wanted. Malfoy no longer had the itchies. He was going to live.

Harry opened his eyes and was back in the corridor, back in his own mind.

He kept walking towards his tower, letting his feet lead as his mind wandered. He was unclear what he was going to do with this information, but he knew he wanted it a secret.

It bothered him greatly that Malfoy had been doing this all along. He felt violated. What private moments had the blonde witnessed? This was another item to add on his list of reasons he could never truly like Malfoy.

This wasn't some un-stoppable side effect. The blonde had to work at it. He had to concentrate and focus on his task. Which showed intent. He planned it. He spyed on Harry. And who know's how often he did it.

_Potter._

For the first time in a while Harry jumped as Malfoy spoke to him.

_What? _

_I... I'm better. _

_Okay._

Harry didn't know what else to say. His mind worked to process what he's just learned.

_That's it? Okay?_

_What do you want me to say?_

_I don't know. I just thought since you seemed worried before. I mean, you were kind of freaking out. _

_Well, that was your fault. You're the one who came crying to me like a child._ Help. I'm dying_. Could you be any more dramatic?_

_What's your problem? _

_I just don't understand what you want from me. Do you want sympathy? Is that it? Because I don't have any for you. But I'm sure you can scare some out of your brain dead goons. So go whine to some one who cares!_

Malfoy didn't respond.

Harry was annoyed with the blonde always complaining to him and expecting him to cure all his problems. He was certain he'd never known any one as discontent as Malfoy. And he deemed Harry as the person who would fix it all.

He just expect it. He didn't even ask. He was selfish and stupid and cocky. More things on his list. It was dumb of him to even consider anything else was possible from the other teen.

That added to the fact that Malfoy, repeatedly for all Harry knew, dropped into his mind without permission wasn't helping matters.

Harry was in a right foul mood by the time he got back to the common room. Ron was waiting for him along with Hermione. The red head filled her in on Harry's abrupt dissaperance as soon as she returned.

"Harry, Where did you go?"

"No where."

Harry didn't want to talk right now. He could feel his annoyance at his best mate coming back and wasn't able to differ between his recent Slytherin like qualities and his own irritation with the boy.

" Harry. We were just concerned." Hermione said in a gentle tone, making Harry all the more frustrated.

" You shouldn't be. I can take care of myself." His voice wasn't a shout, but it wasn't a whisper either.

" It was about Malfoy wasn't it?"

Mentioning the blonde was not a wise move on Ron's part.

" So?" Harry watched Ron's face twitch with a satisfied smile as he barked out his question.

The red head glanced at Hermione, before continuing.

" I just want to know what's gong on. You can talk to us, Harry."

" I know. I'm sorry. I'm just tired. I'm gonna head to bed." The words felt like an old recording on tape. Harry just pressed a button and they played. They were hollow and thin from over use, but he spoke them none the less.

No one stopped him as walked up the stairs.

* * *

Harry was hot.

The last thing he remembered was falling asleep in his own bed. Now he could feel a different bed beneath him, the soft sheets around his legs and the smell of... _lilac_?

He was abruptly shocked out of his musings as a pale hand skimed down his stomach. The muscles tensed and relaxed instantly. The tingle they drew out lasted a while longer and strecthed into something more as the hand pulled at his zipper.

What was going on? Harry struggled to make sense of things.

The hand moved deliberately with just a hint of urgency, slipping past the boxers and gripping the semi erection underneath. It squeezed quickly, then realsed the half hard prick in opt for teasing the sensetive area around it.

Harry gasped. A low tug in his gut caught his attention as he momentarly forgot his train of thought.

It came back to him while deft fingers pressed low into his stomach. They were taunting, caressing and messaging the skin, building up the reaction from his more and more errect dick.

He was feeling Malfoy. That he knew instantaneously. But something was off about this experience. Other then the fact that Malfoy was getting himself off and Harry was some how caught in it.

It wasn't a dream.

It wasn't a memory.

And it wasn't like the hospital.

It was something new.

When he stood in the corridor outside the hospital wing, he had been completly unaware of his own body, but now he could feel his own breath hitch and his hips twitch as Malfoy kept at his exploration.

He was also certain that this time he couldn't get out. It was like he was dreaming, but...not.

The Gryffindor knew the blonde was oblivious to the fact that Harry was co-piloiting his wank. He didn't know wheter to be relieved or disapointed. At least if Malfoy knew about it, he would stop it.

Harry yelped as the hand traced the outline of his member.

He was panicking. And getting hotter. Sweat was forming on his brow and making the back of his shirt damp.

He could feel his own reaction to Malfoy's hands as they moved.

He felt less like he was in control, and more like he was watching something as it happened. The thought that Malfoy was in his own bed touching himself right now made Harry flush.

He could feel his body arc off the bed.

He should do something.

This was wrong.

Harry tried to will away all his thoughts or block out the images before him, but he couldn't quite grasp any real idea. He was unable to close his eyes because they were already closed. He was looking through Malfoy's eyes.

Which were wide open.

Malfoy gasped and Harry felt his heart leap into his chest in response. He could feel Malfoy's lust, but now he could feel the beginning of his own.

That thought sent a desperate cry through his mind. This needed to stop before it went any further.

Only problem was that Malfoy was done teasing now.

He had a frim grip and was pulling in sure but jerky movements. Enough to make it feel good, just on the brink of too intense, but holding back before it hurt. Throttling the line between pain and pleasure. Some how making it so damn hot.

It was fast and hard. His fist pumped maddeningly, his hips thrusting up to met the eager hand. The harsh yanks were a contrast to the previously gentle touches, but felt just as thrilling.

Harry didn't need to close his eyes to see pale fingers sliding up and down a long shaft.

It was all so foriegn and forbidden.

And for a moment Harry gave in.

He was only human afterall. And he was practically being attacked by the senses overwhelming him. It was hard to fight something that felt so right. And tight. And warm.

And fuck.

He heard his voice waver, the only sign he spoke out loud.

His breathing was labored and Harry squirmed as he ached to relieve himself. But he couldn't get out of his mind. He was slowly being tortured as he watched Malfoy's hand.

Some where in the back of his mind he knew this was trouble. It should end.... before it ended.

But Malfoy was moaning and Harry could feel he was getting close. So was he and it was difficult to think about his actions. The blonde built it up so perfectly and now he wanted it over, messy and hot and fast. And he was about to get his wish and sweep Harry away in the process.

At least that's what he'd tell himself later. He was caught up in it. Unable to think properly. It wasn't his fault. All exuses that menat he felt someting. That he seeked the release that was just out of reach. But _that's_ why he didn't notice he was moving his hand.

Only it wasn't his hand.

It was Malfoy's.

Harry squeezed, breaking the rythm the blonde had going.

Malfoy stiffled a groan before stilling his hand.

Harry held his breath. Fear coursed through his body, killing his lust. It would have been funny how quickly his errection waned, but he had other things on his mind and failed to notice the humor.

_Potter._

Harry couldn't define it as a question or statement even, and he certainly had no desire to respond. He opted for silence, hoping Malfoy would let it go.

Even as he thought it he knew it wasn't going to happen.

_Potter. _

_I know you're there. Meet me in the third floor corridor in front of the painting of the creepy baby. You have five minutes before I come after you._

And just like that the connection was broken.

He was left alone. Only his heavy breathing and deflated excitment remained. He debated staying in his room, but wasn't sure he wanted a pissed off Malfoy on his case. Especially one with an all access pass to his mind. He took a moment to collect himself, before slipping out of bed.

He wrung his hands as he waited for Malfoy to arrive. Afraid and desperate to know what the other boy was going to say when he got there, Harry paced the corridor. When Malfoy finally came around the corner Harry froze in his tracks. They locked eyes. Harry couldn't place the feeling shot through him.

A second into the staring Malfoy turned on his heel and Harry assumed he was to follow. He was grateful the other boy didn't want to talk about what happened. He gladly traced Malfoy's steps all he way to the Gargoyle guarding the secret staircase.

For the second time that month they found themselves once again in the headmaster's office. Harry wasn't sure what he was expecting when he went to met the blonde, but a visit to Dumbledore hadn't even crossed his mind.

What exactly was Malfoy going to tell him?

**An**: **OMG! Who saw that coming? Anyone? Anyone? I am _so_ shocked right now. So shocked. **


	4. Chapter 4

**Two Heads Are Better Then One**

**An: Thanks for the reviews. **

**Disclaimer: The voices lie. You can't trust them. There was no candy in the van, that wasn't her natural color and I don't own Harry Potter. **

**Chapter Four**: **Behind Enemy Lines**

" Interesting."

Harry squirmed. He couldn't even look at the blonde next to him as Dubmledore asked him to exlpain what they were doing there. They had been allowed in instintantly and Malfoy launced into an explaination as soon as they walked through the door. Both refusing the seat offered, they stood as far apart as the room would allow in front of the professor's wooden desk.

"And what were you doing at the time mister Malfoy?"

" Writing, sir." He answered calmly. It was a lame answer but Harry gave the boy credit for the smooth delivery.

He was impressed at how much control Malfoy had. If Dumbldore had asked him, he would have been struggling with an excuse as he fumbled over his words. Heat rose in his cheeks just at the memory.

" I was finishing an essay for class the next morning. I find I'm procrastinating much more lately. All the sudden it was like I could feel someone else in the room. I looked around, but didn't see any one, and before I had a chance to do anything more..." He stopped, searching for the words.

" It was like my hands weren't mine any more. I could see them move, but I didn't have control."

" And you knew at once it was Harry?" Dumbldore asked the teen.

" Yes," Malfoy said the last part quietly. His discomfort was becoming too much for him to hide. His calm surface was spouting tiny cracks.

" And what was your experience, Harry?" Dumbldore looked to Harry waiting for an answer. Subtly Malfoy perked up a bit.

" I, umm. I was in bed, asleep. Then I woke up and I knew I wasn't in my room. I saw hands moving. Holding the ummm....quill and at first I didn't have control, but then I thought about moving my hand. And it moved. I could feel the.... surprise, but I knew it wasn't all mine. That's all, sir."

Dumbldore gave him a strange look, but made no comment on Harry's composure.

" Well, I think I may have an explanation." He said slowly. He stood up and began pacing behind his desk as he spoke.

" You must understand this is all theory, but the brain controls everything, from your heartbeat to how many times you blink a day. And since your minds are still fusing, it appears as if now they are searching for each other for more then just help in the thinking process. It's progressing to your motor skills.

" Instead of only being able to hear each other's thoughts or feel each other's feelings. I beleive you will see more physical side effects, like you did tonight. You've been using each other for thinking, and now you may find yourselves in situation's similar to this more often." He looked off to the side as he pondered the possibilities.

After several minutes Harry decided to bring him back.

" Umm, sir? Are you still working on the cure?" The headmaster snapped back to reality, as he turned his attention to the boys.

" Sorry, my mind gets away from me sometimes. But you boys would know all about that, wouldn't you?"

Harry and Malfoy remained silent.

" Yes, well, we are working on it. But I'm afraid it's a bit more complicated then we originally thought. There has never been a case like this before. It's actually surprising, considering the spell is used quite often in learning facilities."

An impatient shuffle from Malfoy's direction brought Dumbldore back on topic. He looked over the boys, both still in their sleep ware and must have remembered the late hour. He sat down in his chair and placed both hands on the desk.

" Any way, we are working on it. Don't worry. It shall only be a few weeks, at most a month."

" If that's all boys. I think it's time you head up to bed now. It's late. Goodnight."

Harry and Malfoy, glad to be released quickly walked through the door.

" So I guess we just hold off on... personal stuff until this is all over." Harry said trying to be tactful.

" What's a matter, Potter? Afraid you'll see something you like?" Malfoy smirked, looking at the other boy for the first time that night.

" No." He was getting annoyed at Malfoy's arrogance and was determined not to show his own embarrassment. He still felt some resentment towards the boy.

" Unless of course, you like an audience." He shot back.

" I prefer a more intimate setting. Besides, I don't see why I have to change. It's not fair for me to suffer. Maybe you shouldn't be such a perv." He said.

Apparently Malfoy hadn't had time to cool off after their fight either. If Harry could go by the dick the other boy was being.

Maybe he was still sore about Harry yelling at him after the hospital incident.

" It 's not like I choose to do.... what-ever it is that happens. You know just the same as I do I have no control over it." His temper was starting to get the better of him. Malfoy could really be an ass. He'd almost forgotten these past few days.

" I don't know anything, Potter. You heard Dumbldore. The mind is a complex thing. Maybe you secretly desire me or something."

As much as Malfoy enjoyed watching Harry's face go through the various emotions of bafflement to outrage, the yawn he fought back reminded him of the time. It was late and he had class in the morning. So he decided to end their conversation.

" What-ever. I'm not stopping. So I suggest you find a way to control yourself." And with that he turned and left a very angry and tired Harry standing in the hall.

Yes. He was defiantly still mad at Harry for earlier.

* * *

" Harry, what happened? I heard you went to the headmaster's office last night?" Hermione bombard Harry as soon as he reached the last step. Her face was scrunched up with worry.

Harry shot a glare in Ron's direction. He was standing sheepishly behind the bushy haired girl.

Ron was worse at keeping his mouth shut then most girls.

Harry had returned to the dorms last night to find a somber looking Ron. The sleepy-eyed red head didn't say a word, just watched him silently. Harry instantly felt guilty.

He decided to make up for being cross with him earlier by confiding in him. He gave a brief edited version of the story and they talked for a while before heading to bed.

Obviously he got up early this morning and informed the third member of their trio.

" Nothing, Hermione. It was just another side effect." He answered, wanting to tell her as little as possible about last night.

" Oh. Did you learn anything new?" She asked curiously, but still with a slightly worried tone.

"Only that it's getting stronger and Dumbldore said it's only going to get worse. " He thought about it some more before adding,

" And Malfoy's an even bigger git then we thought."

Ron made a sound of agreement and they headed off to breakfast.

* * *

True to his word, two nights later Harry once again found himself woken up by a hand in his pants. Only it wasn't his hand or his pants. He rolled his eyes and tried to focus his mind. Maybe he could control it this time, or push it away. He thought hard on stopping his hand.

No luck. The hand pushed past the cloth barrier of his underwear and gripped tightly onto what it found underneath with out so much as a twitch. Harry jerked in shock. It was even stronger this time.

He felt a twitch in his own pants in reaction the touch. He took a breath before reaching out to Malfoy.

_Really Malfoy? Again?_

Harry was tired and in no mood to deal with his enemy's late night activities nor did he particularly care for tact.

The hand froze for an instant.....

_Bugger off, Potter_

....before going back to it's previous rhythm.

Harry rolled his eyes, ignoring the thin gathering of sweat forming on his forehead.

_I can't. Remember?_

There was a beat of silence, in which Harry bit his lip to keep the moan back. Was that him or Malfoy?

_Well at least shut up then. It's a bit difficult to concentrate with another bloke talking in your ear._

Harry mentally felt Malfoy shift on his bed as if that would put some distance between them.

A retort was on the tip of his tongue, among other things, but he paused to think before.....well, thinking. It had nothing to do with the tiny surges of pleasure currently running down his spine.

He was thinking. Really.

Malfoy wasn't going to listen to anything he had to say, anyway. And the faster he shut up and let the blonde finish the faster he could go back to sleep.

He sighed out loud, but in his head he thought:

_Fine. Just hurry so I can go back to sleep. _

All he got was grunt in response. Harry unclenched the fist that was gripping his bed sheets and began a list of non sexual things in his head. His own body didn't seem to get the message that this was his enemy, his very _male_ enemy, and in no way an object of sexual stimulation.

To get the image of Malfoy's creamy soft hand sliding down his firm hard chest he had to counter it with the picture of Dumbldore in a purple frilly tutu. Yes, he could see it now, the professor dancing around his office, wearing the lacy garment around his middle, perhaps some music is playing....

_Fuck, Potter_. _A tutu?_ _Not... helping._

Harry was rudely brought back to the present and found he was no better off then when he left. Apparently his body decided it didn't need him. A rush of annoyance and lust came with those words. Making his breath hitch and causing his erection to strain even more.

Great! Another thing he had to deal with before he could rest.

_Sorry. I wasn't aware you required that kind of help._

_Haha. Your a riot. What's....what's a matter? Finding the image of me too irresistible?_

Harry fought the blush at realizing why the blonde sounded so out of breath as he frowned in thought. _Should_ he sound out of breath in his mind? If there was one place you didn't have to breath then it was in your mind, right? That hardly seemed fair.

The time stretched on as he pondered his tangent. Time, Malfoy could have taken to mean anything. He quickly retraced their conversation.

_No. But it's not like I'm a unic or something. My body's going to react. It can't tell if it's from you or some one I actually want touching me._

And because his mind was already split between two and now covered in sticky slow running lust, a random image found it's way to Harry's overworked brain. He suddenly recalled the time Dudley's friend came round to visit.

Well, _friend_ might have been an bit of an exaggeration.

The prostitute Uncle Vernon paid for while Petunia was visiting a sick mate might have been more accurate. At any rate she mistook Harry for Dudley and he got a new experience before the mistake was rectified.

Her small hands grabbing his and placing them on her backside while she ground into him was still fresh in his memory. As was the feel of her soft breasts pushing up against his chest. The firm ass in his hands as she groped his own body.

She was clingy, but the sensation of her warm breath gliding across his skin and the sweet smell of her perfume, as she whispered to him, was something Harry wouldn't soon forget. Neither were her words.

" Want me on my knees or my back?"

A groan from Malfoy once more brought him back to the events actually happening now.

_Damn Potter. Can I come to house for the holidays?_

_Shut up Malfoy_.

His cheeks flushed redder. Malfoy was close though and he knew this torment had to end soon. He just wanted this over with.

_Right. Sorry. _

The lust must have dislodged the jerk rock in Malfoy's brain, because Harry was certain that sounded sincere. Although he wasn't in any position to judge. Harry was surprised by his ability to form any words at all. And that was only in his own mind.

If he was asked to say his name right now, he wouldn't even be able to get the "H"out. That or a string of nonsense would fall from his lips. He tended to babble when he was in such situations. The wanking, not the feel of his rival's hands on his skin.

He had never been so turned on in his life. The gentle steady movement of Malfoy's hand was sending spikes of electricity straight to his groin. Sweat soaked his shirt and left his hair matted to his forehead. The fact that this was wrong. So very very wrong was a tangible presence in the room. A presence that made everything more intense.

His lungs worked overtime to quench his thirst for air. These aren't my feelings! He shouted at his brain.

No answer.

Curiosity made him wonder...

_God Potter! Can you focus for one minute! I thought you wanted to sleep._

Well that didn't last long. An especially sharp tug caused Harry's head to fall into his pillow as a shudder coursed through him. Tingles rippled through his body. The heat alone was driving him mad. It was getting harder to fight. He barley registered Malfoy's words.

_Potter? _

Despite his call, Malfoy never ceased his hand's movement. In fact the pace increased slightly. A thumb slid across his slit and Harry yelled out. A quick peak out his curtains told him it was only in his head and he settled back into the pillow.

The chuckle in his head did _not_ make his stomach tingle.

Harry was feeling two emotions at that time. Desire and anger. The first made the latter stronger and was much more difficult to deal with.

_That's it._

Was the only warning he gave Malfoy before letting go. Something in his mind loosened and Harry felt calm and solid. Still hot as hell, but something deeper was at peace. He had more control, which he promptly used to change their roles.

A quick flick of his wrist and a squeeze of his fingers caused Malfoy to jerk up in bed. Now he was the one writhing.

_Hey. Give me my ha...hand back_.

_No. Just shut up. I'm tired and your dragging this out. For God knows what reason. So, since you can't do it on your own. Just let me. _

Harry worked Malfoy faster, using what he thought felt good. For a while Malfoy was silent, save his breathing and tiny gasps, that did not make Harry repeat what he just did two more times.

_But I can't......not if I know...it's you._

Those were the last words in Harry's mind before he felt the connection break. To busy riding his own orgasm to care. He cleaned himself off with a flick of his wand and shut his eyes tight. Only thinking of grey eyes once before sleep took him.

* * *

Thursday. One of Harry's favorite days of the week. It was a comfortable distance from the Monday's on both ends. A nice time to start thinking about weekends, and not feel the dread of the looming Monday.

Only this Thursday was filled with trepidation. It was the first time since bringing Malfoy off, that he would have to face the other teen. Maybe he'd taken too much liberty the other night. Harry laughed at the thought of him worrying over ruining the Slytherin's virtue.

He stepped into the library and searched for familiar faces. He found none and delved deeper into the room, heading in the direction of their last meeting. He checked his watch to make sure he had the right time and when he looked up he found his worry was in vain.

Harry was the last to arrive and took the seat on the end. It was the same place he was in last time. In fact they all were.

Silence took over. Harry avoided looking any body in the eye.

" Alright. Does any one have anything new to add?" Every one shook their heads.

" How much more time do you think you need?" He wanted out of this group, and away from these people as fast as he could. He figured one more meeting was necessary. Tops.

" I'm nearly done researching my part." Jane spoke up. Adam nodded his head, which Harry took to mean he was too.

" Well, I've still got loads to do. I figure I can take the first part. I'll write it up and next time we meet I can hand it to Draco. Then he can write it up and pass it to the next person." Whittany answered.

" Do we really need to meet just for that?" Harry asked as politely as he could.

" Of course. It will give the rest of us a chance to read and approve the prior persons writing and allow us more time to research our individual parts."

Harry had to hand it to the girl. She really planned this out. He couldn't think of a reason why that was bad, other then the fact that it put him less then a foot from Malfoy, so he only nodded.

After that they settled into a quiet routine. Harry read up on his part since he had been distracted last time. It was rather boring and he wasn't looking forward to writing about it. After a while he scanned through the book, hoping to find something that caught his interest. He still had no personal topic.

He was contemplating doing his paper on the effects of a bad transfiguration, the irony was not lost on him, when Malfoy's boots suddenly pressed into the back of his calves. He shot a skeptical look at the other teen.

_You're drawing attention to yourself._

Harry cast his eyes down at the book in front of him.

_Me? I'm drawing attention? What the hell are you doing?_ Harry decided for direct. He kicked at the other boy's legs, but they held their place.

_It's Chester. She's trying to play Footsie with me._

_So you decided to make her jealous by playing it with me?_ Harry was surprised by his own light teasing.

_Why yes. That's it exactly. _

_No. I'm trying to hide. I figure..... Oh, bloody hell. Now I'm saying it. You have no idea how much that girl loves that phrase. All day I hear, well, I figure...you know I figure... Anyway, my thinking is she won't come near you._

_Won't she notice if your legs disappear? _Harry felt Malfoy shift closer. Now his knees were touching Harry's. It was warm solid weight.

_I don't really care at this point_. Harry could tell by the clippy phrase that the other boy was getting annoyed.

_So, did you ever find out what happened with the itching? _Harry shocked them both by asking the question. It took him a second to realize he was trying to apologize.

_Yes, actually. That stupid game. Stupid people are playing. Some one mistook me for their target and I got hit with that horrible spell. _

Harry took the response as an acceptance of his apology.

He could have stoped there. They were somewhat back to normal and they could have went on from here. The fight was behind them. The air was clear.

Yet he found himself continuing.

_Yeah. I've heard about that game. Do you know anyone actually playing it?_

Malfoy adjusted his legs and in the process the hem of Harry's trouser was pushed up. His skin was exposed and then covered by Malfoy's bare ankle. His pants must have also been moved.

Neither boy acknowledged the fact that they were touching skin to skin.

A_ few. But it seems to be winding down. The professors are giving out harsher punishments_.

_Hmm_. Harry wasn't sure what to say next, but he didn't want to stop just yet. He searched his brain for anything else he could say.

_Have you tried setting her up? _

_Who?_

_Whittany._

_You mean frame her for something? Good idea. Maybe stealing. I could plant something on her._

_That's not what I meant._

_No wait, I've got something. Kidnaping. I could place Filch's cat in her room. Leave a few hairs on her bag, give an anonymous tip_.

Harry rolled his eyes.

_I mean get her interested in some one else. _

_I can't subject some poor unsuspecting fool to her. I'm not that cruel. _

_There must be some one you can....push in her direction. Some one as determined and strong head as she is._

_Someone who wouldn't get eaten alive, you mean? There are few of those types of people out there. But only a few._

_Unless your interested in her. Perhaps, I can set that up._

_Ha. Right cause only if she didn't hate me, it would be such a perfect match. _

_You know what they say, Potter. There's a thin line between love and hate. _

_Maybe. But some lines are better left uncrossed. _

There was silence and Harry couldn't shake the feeling he'd said something wrong.

_Always playing inside the lines aren't you? _

_There are worse ways to live._

_Maybe. But there are also better ones. _

Harry wasn't sure, but he thought he heard something behind Malfoy's words. But it was like trying to hear a whisper from far away.

" Harry?"

The brunette looked up. Jane's eyes were on him.

" Yes?"

The girl looked around, unsure of herself for a moment.

" Are you finished with that book?" She pointed to a deep coffee colored book, that Harry looked through once before discarding it.

He smiled wide and offered it to the quiet girl.

She muttered her thanks and then went back to work.

Harry caught Adam staring at him with his deep brown eyes and thought maybe he did miss the way that boy felt for the girl. He offered a smile, hoping to convey he wasn't a threat. The boy just turned his attention to his book.

_Must you smile at everyone? _

_I'm sorry. Are you feeling left out?_

Harry turned to the blonde who was watching him and gave him a bright toothy grin. Malfoy's mouth twitched before he too broke out into a smile.

Harry was captivated. He'd never been so close to the other boy when he smiled. They held each other's gaze for a moment longer then necessary then looked away at the same time.

* * *

"Do you think I can make it into the basket from here?"

Harry shrugged and watched as Ron threw the jellybean at the waste basket across the room. It missed, bounced off the wall and skidded under a chair. Ron grumbled.

" Try again." Harry encouraged, setting his charms book down.

He was studying. Something he had been doing more and more lately. His worry over his grades had increased to an almost Hermione level over the past four days, and he knew just who was responsible.

Malfoy's obsessive studying was another unwanted side effect. Although the look on Snape's face when fails to stump Harry in class is almost worth it.

A jellybean came soaring through the air and hit Harry square in the nose. He lifted his head up to find Ron, trying to look nonchalant. Harry picked the candy off his leg and popped it in his mouth.

" Trying to make up for the food fight you missed?"

Ron groaned. " Don't remind me. I bet it was brilliant." His eyes glazed over. Harry reached for his bag of sugary beans.

" Alright. Two chocolate frogs says I can make two in before you." Ron grinned and the game began. Harry lost. And after a bet of double or nothing, only this time they had to make twenty shots, Harry put them back on even terms.

The game ended when they ran out of beans. Ron owed Harry three chocolate frogs and Harry owed him two licorice whips.

" Why are there jellybeans all over the floor?" A voice asked from across the dorm.

Harry and Ron exchanged looks and causally left the room. The broke into a fit of laughter once they were out of sight. Harry felt good. It'd been a long time since he laughed that hard.

* * *

Ron was getting on his nerves. Seriously did he have to be so loud? And skinny, it was disgusting the way his clothes hung off him. And really? Who's hair is that color?

Harry kicked a rock into the lake. He was tired and cold and fed up with these feelings. It seemed he was angry all the time lately. Yesterday he'd yelled at a girl who asked him out. Literally yelled. Loudly.

It was embarrassing, not to mention the guilt that followed. She was kind of cute and he completely over reacted.

She was in the middle of her speech when he'd snapped at her. Informing her, loudly for all to hear, that he was not now, nor would he ever be interested in some one like _her_. Did she know who he was? Did she really think she had a chance with him?

Then he laughed.

He laughed at the cute blonde girl who'd been brave enough to talk to him. He felt like an utter prat. And every one around him agreed. Ron and Hermione understood, of course, but it was a small conciliation.

Malfoy was even more full of him self then Harry thought. Was that how he treated people? Did he really think he was better then them?

" Harry?"

" Hummm?"

" Do you... are you..."

Irritation was starting to creep into Harry's skin. He craned his neck.

" Spit it out Ron!"

" Why are being so friendly towards Malfoy?"

" Well, you see Ron. Neville, you know him right, well he messed up this simple spell..."

" You know what I mean!"

" Not really, Ron! The guy is stuck in my head. Okay. Do you get that? I can't get away. Sorry, if I don't want to fight him all the time. What would you and I do then?"

He was aware he was getting upset over nothing, but couldn't help it. The anger was right there and felt so good. He had an all acess pass.

" That doesn't mean you have to.... You've changed."

" Yeah. It's called growing up. You should try it sometime. Instead of acting like a giant two year old." Was all this anger really coming from Malfoy? It had to be.

"Should I act like you? Walking around like you're some kind of gift? You know what? Go ahead. Spend all your time with Malfoy. You can talk about how much better you are then everyone else. And make fun of first years together, like the giant prats you are."

Harry's retort never got life. Something more urgent took precedence as Harry promptly slapped himself in the face.

Hermione was on her feet in an instant, her book forgotten on the ground. Ron didn't move from his spot. Hermione was looking between them as if they were about to tackle each other.

Harry closed his eyes. His anger dissipated.

_Sorry, Potter._

_What the hell, Malfoy? _Well, most of it.

_I said sorry._ _I was aiming for the weasel_. _This motor skill thing is harder then it looks. _

Harry ignored Malfoy for the moment.

Ron promptly turned on his heal and stormed away.

"Ron!"

Harry's cry fell onto deaf ears. Or rather _gone_ ears. The redhead was too far away. Harry turned to Hermione, an exasperated look on his face.

" What was that about?" Harry asked, hoping she had some insight.

She looked at him for a long moment before answering.

" He was just trying to talk to you Harry."

The brunette heaved a heavy sigh and ran a hand through his locks.

" I know. I just... I can't control this. He knows that. I'm just as tired of this as he is. I don't know whay he keeps asking all these questions, anyway."

" He's just worried."

" About what? I don't understand. Nothing more's happened, yet he keeps acting like he needs to an update every day."

" It kind of has, though. Your relationship with Malfoy is...new. And it's changing. Can't you see Ron's jealous?"

Her answer only added to his confusion.

" Of what? Does he want Malfoy stuck in his head? I thought he understood the situation."

" He does. And so do I, but it's different Harry, we can all see your getting closer to Malfoy. Your always off in your head talking and laughing with him. You two have your own secrets and conversations. It's a little unnerving to watch, actually. And you're snapping at people a lot more lately."

" Well, I'm sorry! It's not as if I asked for this." Harry snapped. Then groaned.

" I know, Harry. I'm not saying you did. It's just that Ron is worried. He thinks your going to replace him with Malfoy or something. It's like you're pushing him away to spend more time with a Slytherin. A Slytherin you hated not too long ago and know you're...."

Harry couldn't help it. He laughed at the girl before him. Hermione looked affronted.

" I'm sorry, mione. It's just ridiculous. I'm stuck with the him in my head. I can see things about him I never....I don't have a choice. I'm trying to make the best of it and even if I did find Malfoy... some what less annoying then usual. No one could ever replace Ron."

" Again. _I_ know, but Ron needs to hear it." She clasped her friend on the shoulder.

" Don't worry too much. Ron does understand. He just needs a little reassurance. Everything will work itself out. Just talk to him."

Then she left him standing alone by the lake.

Harry closed his eyes and focused. He knew his brainy friend was right. He would give Ron time to cool off, then he would find him and apologize.

All in all Ron had been handling this whole thing with much more maturaty then Harry would have expected. He could see why his friend was worried. He recalled all the times he ignored the redhead or left him standing alone wondering what happened. The night he went to the hosptital was only one example.

Not to mention he'd come back crabby and with no explination of why he left. Harry forgot sometimes what this whole situation must be like to his friends. They didn't know what the blonde and him were going through. They just saw Harry pulling away.

He made a decision to let Ron in on what was going on. Parts of it anyway. Feeling better about his plan he focused his attention on a more pressing matter.

Malfoy.

He was going to find out just what the other boy was thinking, why he was so mad and most important why he slapped him in the face. But first he had to find him.

Taking a deep breath and stretching his mind, he reached out to the blonde. He pushed past the shock of how simple it was and looked through Malfoy's grey orbs for a sign of recognition. Something that would tell him where the Slytherin was heading. He needed to have a talk with the boy and he wanted to do it face to face.

The blonde was walking down a hall with a group of people. A sleeved arm and a hand swing into vision every other step.

He searched for something that would tell him where Malfoy was. The suit of armor was his clue. That meant the third floor, heading up. Possible the library or astronomy tower. It didn't matter, really. Harry didn't plan on letting Malfoy reach his destination.

With the third corridor in mind Harry took off in a sprint. Fueled by anger and exasperation he reached the armored suit in under four minutes. He was breathing heavily and sweat trickled down his back and neck.

He closed his eyes again and focused. Malfoy wasn't far. The group he was with stopped just around the corner to talk with a fellow house mate. An irrate Harry headed for them.

" What gives you the right!"

Harry yelled louder then intended, but couldn't regret it as all five teens turned to look at him. Malfoy was leaning against a wall, one eye brow raised. The others in the group looked quite shocked at the outburst. Blasie had his hand in his robes, ready to pull out his wand.

Harry noted Whittany and Pansy were among the group. The latter shot Malfoy an amused looked.

Malfoy drew away from the wall calmly and walked up to Harry.

" If this is about the report I think the entire group should be included." Whittany spoke from behind the blonde.

" It's not." Harry and Malfoy growled in unison. Harry was surprised at his tone. He seemed to be nonchalant until this point. At least he was sure that his earlier rage had been steaming from Malfoy.

Harry ground his teeth and waited. Malfoy looked over his shoulder and with a nod he sent his friends away.

Then they were alone.

" You have no right to interfere with my life!"

" Relax. I apologized. Besides I really meant to hit Weasely. He went too far."

" He didn't actually. And that's no excuse! How do you even know what he said? What? Is you're own pathetic life not enough for you? You have to ruin mine, now?"

" That isn't what I was trying to do! You don't know what I've just had to put up with. So, I suggest you don't push me now."

" Are you joking? You're asking me to respect your feelings? Why would I do that? You just trample all over every one elses."

Harry thought back to the girl he insulted.

" I meant it, Potter. I said I was sorry. I'm not sure what more you want. I'm trying to be civil here."

" Well, maybe that's your problem. Maybe if you didn't hold it all in, you wouldn't take it out on the wrong people. You think you're in control of your emotions, but you're not. They're in control of you. You can pretend you have a clam demeanor on the outside, but inside you're a wreck."

Malfoy was bristling now. If Harry wasn't convinced before he was now. Malfoy was pissed. And lucky Harry was tuned directly into it.

" Are you suggesting I act more like you? Rambling on about the first thing that pops into my head? Acting like a child? Snapping at people because I can't control my feelings. Chasing them down in the corridor?"

Malfoy waved his arms around showing the proof he had before him.

"You're not any better then me, Potter. So don't act like it."

Malfoy's words so closley mirrored his own from earlier, Harry was a little surprised. Malfoy was telling him the same thing he'd told Ron not ten minutes ago. The messgae was simple: Grow Up.

And not exactly the worst advice. Even if the delievery was less then smooth.

Yet, here he was standing in the corridor screaming at his rival. Harry took a mental step back. Suddenly he wasn't so angry any more.

They were both heaving now and both had run out of insults for the moment. Harry's earlier excursion hadn't done him any favors. The run all the way across the grounds, up three flights of stairs and down the corridor was catching up to him.

His anger deflated some more and he began to feel awkward. The tentative truce he had with the other boy was most likely shattered into a million pieces now. Again. Maybe they'd never be able to co-exist without fighting.

Malfoy was standing so close Harry felt a puff of air on his face each time the blonde exhaled. It was clear the anger had fled the other boy as well. The only question was what happens next.

" So.... I'm a prat." Malfoy offered Harry a tentative smile, to which Harry responded with a blink.

Malfoy shuffled closer, for reasons unknown to Harry, and offered more. His eyes never left the Gryffindor's.

" You can tell Weasley it's all my fault, if it'll help." Harry had no response. Less then a minute ago they were screaming at each other and now he thinks Malfoy is apologizing. For real.

" ummm. No. I mean, yes. What?" Malfoy was so close Harry could see the parts of his eyes that weren't grey, but a darker blue.

" I'm trying here, Potter. Why can't you ever just accept it."

Harry's tongue darted out to wet his dry mouth and when Malfoy's eyes followed the movement, Harry's stomach gave a lurch. Now he had a whole new reason to feel unsettled.

" I.... What?"

Malfoy smiled at him. Agian.

Some one came round the corner and bumped into Harry. He went flying for a millisecond before crashing into Malfoy's chest. Quicker then quick he jumped away from the boy. Confused, exhausted and confused some more, Harry shook his head.

" Sorry, Harry." It was a second year Harry gave his left over frogs to last weekend. Harry vaguely remembered the kid. He smiled at the boy, who scurried away once he spotted Malfoy.

" Yes." Harry said, having gotten some distance and re-gained his ability to form coherent words. It was Malfoy's turn to be lost.

" What?"

" You are a prat." He said with a full smile, before he turned and walked away.

* * *

_Did you know you crinkle your nose when you're thinking?_

Harry was jolted out of his concentration by the seemingly ever present voice in his head.

_You're like a giant human bunny._

_Malfoy, I'm trying to think, so unless your gonna tell me the answer to twenty two, kindly shove off._

_Some one's testy. Careful, Potter or you might not get the opportunity to let out all that tension tonight_.

Harry dropped his quill on the ground. It was the first time either of them mentioned their late night activities, which had continued almost regularly.

A glare from Snape was all the warning he needed to know he was on thin ice. He bent to get his quill, pretending the whole class wasn't watching him fumble for the feathered contraption.

_Nice view, Potter._ _You know what?_ _I take back what I said. How can I resist that?_

Harry promptly banged his head on the desk. A swoosh of robes was all the warning he got before Snape stood at his desk, accioed his quill and slammed it on the table.

" Any more disturbances you wish to grace my class with? Some students are actually trying to test, Potter."

Harry, flushed red and sat down at his desk once more.

_Mangled charp root, slowly melted in a brass cauldron._

Harry took the answer and thanked merlin the blonde finally shut-up.

* * *

Harry was humming. It was almost lunch and he was walking with Neville towards the great hall. Hermione had disappeared off somewhere and Ron stayed back to talk with the professor.

_What is that? _

_A song._

_What song?_

_I don't know I heard it on the radio this summer._

_So, it's a muggle song._

_Yes._

Harry waited for more.

_It's catchy. _

Harry blanched.

**AN: What Song was in Harry's head??? Five points if you get it right! Also, I feel the need to share that fact that I don't like this chapter. It was a bitch to get out and I never felt I got it right. But I'm moving on. I have a good feeling about the next one. **


	5. Chapter 5

**Two Heads Are Better Then One**

**AN: Love the reviews. Thanks.**

**Disclaimer: I'm beginning to suspect the voices don't know a thing at all. **

**Chapter Five:** **Let's get physical!**

Harry wanted to get his hands on the Gods that decided his life was their knew plaything. Really. He was in just the mood to curse something.

Never ending bleeding blisters that showed up on your entire body every time you ate chocolate. Or tried to pee. Yes, that's a fate worthy of who ever made the decision that he should be stuck in a tiny space with a Malfoy pressed against him.

Harry was cursing himself for letting his guard down. For what ever reason, oh wait he remembered the reason. Whittany Chester.

Whittany and her sly Slytherin sneakiness. Harry had been gone two minutes. _Two minutes_. Little did he know his need to use the loo would be the start of everything.

As soon as he returned he knew something was off. Malfoy was seething. Whittany was smiling and Jane looked like she'd been invited to prom by her tall companion.

Harry soon discovered another reason he was glad the sorting hat didn't put him in Slytherin. All the time they must spend on plotting. It seemed exhausting.

In his absence Whittany convinced the group they needed a bit of a break, but it would be unwise to do so with their deadline approaching fast.

But, wait! She had the perfect solution. The trip to Hogsmeade this weekend. She suggested they meet for a quick butterbeer and an exchange of the latest paper and an update on how every one was doing. That way they could work, still enjoy their outing and get away from the 'bleak' library.

And that was how Harry ended up side by side with Malfoy as they squeezed into a booth.

He had waited until they arrived in the town before informing his friends where he was going. They knew of Harry's extra credit group and that Malfoy was part of it. Ron was displeased, but he hid it well.

Harry clapped him on the shoulder.

" Thanks for understanding, mate." He was in a good mood for once and took didn't want to waste it.

" Let's visit Honeydukes after and see if we can get someone to sample the trick candies." Harry knew that would get a smile out of his friend. He left with a wave and promised to meet them at the candy shop in half an hour.

The 'bad grade' group met outside and when everyone was accounted for they headed in. It was a small diner Harry had walked by before, but never ventured inside. The room was larger then it appeared to be from the outside. Scattered tables were surrounded by booths. Whittany went straight for a booth, despite it not being the most practical accommodation for their gathering.

Jane and Adam took one bench and Harry mistakenly took the other. Malfoy slid in next to him almost immediately and then scooted closer still as Whittany made the judgement the bench could hold three.

Harry was going to speak up and ask the girl to move so he could get out and find a chair to pull up to the table. He certainly didn't expect _her_ to do it. But two things stopped him.

One, he was positive she would find some excuse not to let him up. Probably out of fear that if Malfoy got away she wouldn't get him back.

And two, Malfoy asked him not to. Well, he told him not to, but it was close enough. Sighing and giving in he told himself it was only for one drink any way.

But it didn't help. He still he wanted out.

It was an all too uncomfortable reminder of what he got a peek of nearly every night. They rarely mentioned what they did during the late hours but it was always there. Floating just below the clear watery surface. And this meeting was like a canon ball in the lake. There was no way it wouldn't disturb the calm water.

Sure, Malfoy would occasionally make a random comment, a new way to tease the Gryffindor couldn't be passed up. But it was always in a crowded area, when both were surrounded by friends and teachers and classmates. Never were they alone and it was never a serious discussion.

They had yet to acknowledge it out of the contents of a joke and Harry was fine with that. And it wasn't the only silent condition they had.

Since the start of it they made it a point to not get too close to each other. It was another thing they never talked about. They just did. It wasn't like it was hard, either. They didn't have a reason to met outside this group.

But when they did they stayed a safe distance.

And now Harry didn't have to question why.

This one drink was going to drive him mad.

Malfoy sat rigid next to him, his arms slung uncomfortably over the table and his shoulders drawn in, as he attempted to make himself as small as possible. His awkward pose left no room for Harry's own appendages, which he shoved them under the table, doing his best to avoid the stiff thigh pressed into his.

Despite the tense postion, Harry had to fight the urge to sink into the body next to him. That sobering thought alone was enough to keep him from giving in. But not enough to stop the scattered images of their nights together.

A waitress came over and took their drinks. Jane asked with a small tremor in her voice if they had hot chocolate. After a confirmation she and Adam ordered one each. Whittany ordered something called a Dragon's fire. Harry and Malfoy stuck with butterbeers.

Whittany could talk. That was for sure. And Malfoy was right. She must have used the words, " I figure..." over twenty times. Currently she was informing Jane about her last trip to Germany. The people were brutish and the food was worse. Even the shopping was dreary. She had to make up for the lack of fun by...

Harry drifted out. He glanced around the table. Adam was just as enthralled in Whitany's story as he was. The boy was slumped over, leaning up against Jane, dead to the world. Which explained the smile on the yellow haired girl.

_This feels nice._

_What? _

Harry tore his eyes away from the couple across from him.

Malfoy shifted more of his weight into Harry, the very thing Harry was fighting against, and let his hand fall into his own lap. Now it was less then three inches away from Harry's. Warmth spread through the Gryffindor's body.

_It must be the spell, huh?_ _It feels good_._ Comforting_ _some how_.

Harry nodded his agreement. How could he have not noticed before?

Nice didn't begin to described it. It felt soothing and warm and like home. The feel of a solid warm body leaning against him was like finding something that had been missing for years. Consciously he knew it was the spell, but it felt real enough.

His own uncomfortableness must have gotten in his way, but now with the help of the half gone butterbeer he was more open. And kind of sleepy. He surrendered the fight he'd been having with himself and relaxed against the blonde.

Some time during Whittany's explanation of why British boy's are so more mature then the one's from Germany, Malfoy's slender hand found Harry's.

With their digits entwined Harry let himself relax even more. Everything else faded away. Something deep down in Harry's middle solidified and a sense of wholeness enveloped the teen as he sank even deeper into the body next to him.

Malfoy was moving his fingers, all of them at once in a sweeping motion across the back of Harry's hand. It tickled, but the light touch left him wanting more. Suddenly the calm feeling began to grow and turn a whole new direction.

Somewhere lodged deep in his brain, probably the part they both shared, Harry knew he couldn't trust this. It was a fabricated feeling due to the spell. He shouldn't be so calmed by this. It was too sudden and too certain.

But it felt so right.

_Bloody harpy!_

The table banged and Jane's chocolate fell over as Harry's knees smacked into the wood. Whittany sprang from the bench as if the liquid would scold her instead of just stain her blouse. The rest of the group stood up as well.

Harry snapped out of his daze.

" Well, that was... ummmm, very... right then."

Harry's cheeks turned red as every one stared at him. He cleared his throat and tried again.

" I mean, sorry."

Whittany just turned her head and flagged down a waitress.

"I...we...We're done here right?

" Harry? Are you alright?" Jane was looking at him with a worried expression. Chocolate was running down her arm. Adam handed her a napkin.

"Yes. Sorry. About your shirt. I just..."

" It was my fault. I stepped on his toe." Malfoy took pity on the stumbling Gryffindor.

Jane leaned close to Harry and whispered to him.

" It's alright Harry. One more minute and I was going to do the same thing. Only I wouldn't have missed her shirt."

Harry smiled despite himself.

" Well, now that's settled, let's get this cleaned up, so we can get back to our table." Whittany watched as an overweight brunette came running over with a napkin ready in her chuby hand. She wiped down the table with a practiced motion.

" No!" Again four sets of eyes turned to a beet red brunette. The waitress didn't bother looking up. She finished her job and left as quickly as she came.

" I mean, we only came to exchange the paper and I have my friends waiting for me."

" Potter's right. We've all got places we'd rather be. Let's get this done."

The paper was handed off and they each gave a report of where they were in their own research. No one sat down again and as soon as the last word was spoken Harry took off for the safety of his friends.

* * *

The next day found itself with a distracted Harry wondering around the castle. He floated from class to class with Ron and Hermione by his side, both shooting concerned looks when the brunette wasn't looking.

This spell was progressing in ways Harry didn't want to think about. He had already come to terms with the fact that he liked Malfoy. They were getting along much better.

And while he wouldn't define them as friends, warm acquaintances maybe, the idea wasn't off the table. Death threats and insults behind them, Harry actually hoped they could find their way to friendship one day. And he would bet the blonde was aware of the change as well.

Of course, if it didn't work out that way Harry wouldn't feel as though he lost something important or anything. It was nice getting to know Malfoy in a new way, but if after all was said and done they never spoke again, it wasn't like he was going to miss the blonde.

He'd just gotten used to having him around. They'd move on, maybe smile at each other, give the occasional nod, but otherwise not be any different then any other two students in class. And Harry could deal with that.

Honestly, he didn't see what would keep them together after this. They didn't hang out in the same areas, didn't have the same hobbies , or even have any friends in common.

For all he knew, Malfoy was just making the best of this situation and secretly couldn't wait until the spell was broken. Maybe he was even gathering information he could use against Harry later.

The only trouble with his theories was that he had no idea which feelings were real and which came from the spell. The most likely explanation was that all their feelings were coming form the spell. It must be much simpler to join two minds that want to be joined, rather then ones that fight.

Harry could see it now, the spell must be changing them in small ways, making them think things that aren't real, see things that alter the way they percieve each other, so that when the transformation is complete, they won't be able to tell one boy apart from the other.

Maybe he should fight it.

He thought back to the trip to Hogsmead. He still couldn't believe he and Malfoy had been holding hands. It was an innocent touch, like two children who share a kiss before they know what it really means. But then again, they weren't children.

He figured it was the spell. Maybe it moved onto another part of their minds, a part that made them want to touch. It would explain his lack of questioning when Malfoy grabbed his hand.

Anyone could have saw. It was stupid to do that in public, but Harry wasn't thinking straight. And that was dangerous.

But the biggest issue was the fact that neither of them even hesitated. They were almost unaware of the moment. Oblivious to their surroundings.

Harry didn't want to lose anymore control over his actions.

He was so lost in his debate he failed to notice the large boy who was showing off his pet toad's newest trick, in the middle of a hall. Hartley grunted as Harry didn't even try to stop the run in. They collided. Hartley flailed, turned in a flurry, obviously ready to attack the person who dared touch him.

He froze once Harry came into his eyesight. The brunette watched the giant boy carefully. Hartley stood with his mouth open, insult ready, his wand arm half way raised. In his other hand his toad struggled to get free.

Hartley swallowed, open and closed his mouth and finally snapped it shut. He gathered his bag and turned on his heel, leaving Harry blinking after him.

* * *

_Potter! _

Harry sat up a bit straighter. It had been awhile since the blonde had said his name with such annoyance.

_What?_

_What's wrong with you? _

_Ummmm... _

_There was a fight in the hall between two Hufflepuffs and I..._

_I just broke it up._

_So?_

_So, now people are talking! I have a reputation to uphold. I can't go around stopping whimpy wanna be fights. People will think I'm going soft. _

Harry immediatly thought back to the dreams he'd been having.

Most of them were about Malfoy's childhood and every one surprised the Gryffindor. He had gotten a sneak peak into the secret life of the Malfoy's and underneath their holier-then-thou attitudes they were actually decent people. Despite their almost obsessive need to be noticed.

He couldn't understand why it was so important for them to have a strong public persona, but knew it was drilled into Malfoy at a young age.

The blonde valued the way other people saw him. Not necessarily their opinions, but more their attention and respect. It was important to him.

_I have to get my power back. _

_And what do you want me to do about it? _

_I have a plan, actually. And I need your help._

_What's in it for me?_

Harry almost took back the Slytherin-like statement. Almost.

_Well, it looks like I'm not the only one getting new characteristics. Or have you always been a little bad? _

_Wouldn't you like to know?_

_What do you want?_

Harry thought and before he could doubt it he was answering.

_Stop coming into my mind when I don't know it._

There was silence.

_I don't..._

_I know what you can do. I've done it. Only twice. It's an invasion of my privacy. It's rude and I want you to stop._

_And you'll take only my word?_

Harry thought about it.

_I will. _

_Deal. _

_Good. Now what's your plan?_

* * *

Harry tapped his foot nervously. The agitation made him fidgit. He was about to start a fake fight with Malfoy. It was the blonde's brillant plan. Start a fight that ends with a duel or in blows so he can prove he's not going soft.

The Slytherin was about to come around the corner any minute now. Class was going to be let out and in another minute the hall would be flooded with students.

Students who would see them fighting and be reassured Malfoy was still a tough guy. His reputation would remain intact.

Great in theory, but Harry was still anxious. He wasn't sure what he was going to say. In all honesty he had no desire to fight Malfoy any more. He was stuggling to come up with an insult. Maybe he should have taken up Ron on his offer and let the red head come along. He'd be very helpful right about now.

Blonde invaded his vision. He blinked letting his eyes focus on Malfoy as he stepped into the space Harry had been staring at.

" Ready?"

The only greeting he gave. Harry could understand. Time was short.

Harry shrugged.

"Come on, Potter. I need you to make this look good."

Harry was having an even harder time thinking of reasons he'd want to hurt the boy before him, now that Malfoy was so close. Thoughts of hands and skin and heat immediatly took over. Harry shook them away.

" Alright. How do you want to..."

He didn't get a chance to finish. Malfoy shoved him. Hard.

Harry stumbled back, but before he could regain his balance hands were forcing him down. He landed with a thump. Malfoy looked over his shoulder and then down at him.

" Get up."

Harry stood, annoyance bubbling up, as he moved to the Slytherin. Two doors opened and students filed out into the hall just four doors down.

Harry looked over and Malfoy took advantage of his distraction.

The blonde's fist connected with Harry's stomach. He grunted as the soft flesh was hit. He quickly forgot all about the students. His attention soley on the boy smirking before him. He reached for his wand, but Malfoy stopped him.

_No wands._

Harry didn't have time to register the words. Malfoy tackled him to the floor. He let out another grunt as his back landed on the caslte floor.

It should have been worse then the diner. Having the Slytherin breathing in his face, hands connecting with his body, his thighs strattling his own. But some how Harry didn't get distracted by Malfoy sitting on top of him.

It could have sometihng to do with the fact that he was punching him.

Harry grappled with the boy and ended up throwing him off. He breifly wanted to look around and check to see if people were buying this, becuase to him it felt more like a wrestling match then a real fight between enemies, but he never got the oppertunity.

" What's going on over here?"

Professor Leeches' voice broke up the crowd around them. Harry tried to look ashamed.

" Nothing professor."

Malfoy answered. Harrry nodded.

" Since I didn't see anything and I doubt you're actually gonig to tell me what happened, I won't give you detention. But it would be wise of you to move on."

" Yes Sir."

Satisfyed that that would be enough Professor Leeches left. Malfoy glared at him and stalked away. Harry noted that a few lingering students jumped out of his way and hoped it meant his plan worked.

* * *

_Why did you tell Hartley to stop messing with me?_

_What?_

_Hartley. You threatened him. Why?_

_How do you know that?_

_I heard you._

_Oh. So it's okay for you to listen to my conversations, but not the other way around?_

_Well, it makes a difference when mine are held in private and yours are in the middle of a hall._

Harry didn't get an answer.

_Why do you call him Hartley?_

_Don't change the subject._

_No, I'm not. It's just he insults you and pisses you off. But you use his first name._

_Malfoy. _Harry warned him.

_See. Why the formality? I've known you longer and have way more reason to bother you._

_You want me to use your first name?_

Harry thought about it. It seemed odd. He was Malfoy. He'd always been Malfoy. It even sounded wrong when other people called him Draco. He didn't think he would ever be able to do it.

_Forget it._

_Wait. You didn't anwser my question. _

_Oh, right. Why did I get Masterson of your back? Well, it's obvious isn't it? I fancy you. No brutish oversized under-brained dolt is going to insult my love. I had no other choice but to defend your honor. Becuase clearly you're the woman in this relationship. _

Harry was stunned. He knew the blonde was being sarcastic, but something tightened in his throat all the same.

_What do think? It's that stupid Gryffindor what-ever I seem to be catching. You know I can't resist a damsal in distress. You didn't stand up to him. So I took matters into my own hands. _

Harry didn't respond right away and Malfoy didn't say more.

* * *

Harry had to bite his lip to keep quiet. He didn't stop even when he tasted blood. Even when he realized he didn't need a mouth to make a comment. It was in vain, though. Too far gone on lust and almost ten minutes of teasing to care that the reasoning in his mind was faulty, Harry shoved his own hand into his pants.

Holding his breath as he closed around his erection, he squeezed with a strong steady pressure. He pulled roughly on the soft skin beneath his hand, trying to find a rhythm. Malfoy's panting sounded louder this time.

Harry closed his eyes giving over to the sensations. He didn't have a particular vision in his head this time, just the feel of his hand and the sound of Malfoy's breathing and occasional gasp. He wasn't even concerned that the latter held most of his focus.

Harry thrust his hand harder into his fist as he moved faster, searching for something more. His thumb roamed over the tip of his penis as he groaned, nearly in frustration. The friction had him thrashing around, but something was missing.

He bent his knee trying to get more leverage, all the while he continued working his hand.

When his hand suddenly loosened it's hold, Harry lifted his head off the pillow. He held his breath as he waited. Malfoy was reaching across their connection and touching him.

Literally.

Kind of.

While that may have been Harry's hand, it was not Harry who was dragging those fingers up and down his shaft.

Harry shivered, but didn't move otherwise. His hips stayed firmly in place, his back straight, except for the beating of his rapid heart and the pulsing in his dick he was completely still.

Harry waited.

Malfoy didn't. He left Harry's errect dick and skimmed his fingers down one thigh and up the other, as far as he could reach. The feature light touches made Harry twitch and his heart jump. The hand hesitated and Harry laid his previously bent leg down flat onto the mattress.

Taking it as the silent invitation it was, Malfoy traced the length of Harry's thighs once more, before following the outline of his hip up to his stomach.

The muscles contracted and released as Malfoy drew a ring around his bellybutton. Harry gasped when one finger dipped inside then quickly painted a trial down to his almost painful erection. The finger kept it's path to the tip then back down to the middle of the length, where it was joined by the rest of the fingers.

They hugged the member and proceeded, in an agonizingly slow pace, to rub up and down. The brunette pushed into the hand, urging it to increase it's pace, but it didn't relent.

Harry was going to say something, what he had no clue, but only a strangled noise erupted from his throat. With out warning the hand tightened and began stroke rapidly. Up and down, pulling and tugging in an almost desperate way.

The build up and teasing was worth it if it led to this, Harry decided. He smashed his head into the pillow behind him as he bucked his hips into his warm hand.

His free hand was resting on his stomach and he was fascinated to feel Malfoy had control of that one as well. It wasn't moving just resting, fingers splayed out across his bellybutton.

Harry's mind melted into a babble, just a string of words flowed through his mind.

Fuckyesrightthere.

Before he collapsed, sweaty, struggling for air. The intensity of what happened combined with the down right hotness of it left Harry feeling more buzzed then tired.

He took a few moments to calm down.

He shifted on the bed wondering how much sleep he could get before morning came.

_You should have used Dragon's tongue_.

Harry was so startled he yelled. And not just in his head. He quickly peeked out of his curtain and watched Ron roll over and grunt. After ten seconds of frozen fear, he pulled his head back inside and let it fall to the pillow.

Malfoy was talking to him. After they just.._.._

_Hello? Potter? _

_What?_

_The potion wouldn't have blown up if you had. I thought you were getting better at school. Isn't some of my intelligence rubbing off on you?_

_What? _

Harry still couldn't wrap his head around the fact that the other boy was trying to have a conversation with him. They had never talked after. It was one more clause in their silent contract. They did what they did. Then they went to sleep. That's how it had always been.

They didn't say goodnight. They didn't thank each other and they never mentioned what they did. That was the way it went. This was completly coming from left field.

_You should realize how luck you are. I get a case of the softies, helping little lost children every where and you get smarter. How is that fair?_

_I don't think the spell cares about fairness._

Harry wiped the sweat off his forehead and pulled the blanket over his bare chest.

_I'm just saying, don't you have any bad qualities? A secret desire to dress up in women's clothes, sacrifice goats? Anything?_

_You want to sacrifice goats?_

_I'd say yes, but you know the answer already. It's just that I've been getting all your good _(Harry could see the eye roll)_ characteristics and you seem to be getting all my negative ones. Haven't you noticed?_

Harry thought. He didn't really consider that Malfoy had any other characteristics. It never occurred to him he was only getting some of his personality traits, rather then all of them.

_Merlin! Potter! You really think I'm just an evil git, don't you?_

Harry shrugged and then was thankful the blonde wasn't able to see him.

_Can you blame me? It's all you've ever been to me._

_That may have been true in the past, but..._

He suddenly stopped and despite himself Harry strained an ear.

_It may interest you, that I have many reputable qualities. I'm loyal to those I care for. I have respect, for those who earn it. I am discipline and have manners you never even knew existed. While I may not break my back helping poor little orphans, I can be quite kind and generous. And as you already have experienced, my intelligence is nothing to be doubted._

Harry ignored the completely high brow way that came off and tried to focus on the good. He was a Malfoy after all, some cockiness is be expected.

_You're right, Malfoy. I never thought of it that way before. _

_Well, what about you? _

_What about me? _

_You must have some dirty little secrets. _

Harry blushed, once more thankful they were no where near each other.

_Not really. '_Other then this', was left off.

_Liar. Everyone has at least one thing. What's yours?_

_Are you looking for blackmail, Malfoy? Trying to get a confession out of me, so you can use it against me later?_

_Potter, do try and pay attention. I just explained I'm not the bad guy. Whether we like it or not, things are different now. I was just curious, but if your not willing to share, then I'm not going to force you._

It wasn't that Harry didn't want to share. It was more that he had nothing _to_ share. Sure he'd broken rules, snuck out at night, told the occasional lie, but it was all for something noble or to help someone else. He knew it wouldn't be good enough for the Slytherin, so he didn't even bother trying. There was one thing, but it was still in the developmental stages. And it was nothing Harry would share with the blonde any way.

He stayed silent.

_Fine. But I am concerned. You spend way to much time focused on other people. _

_What do mean?_

_I spent half my day listening to Blaise drone on and on about his father and how they constantly fight over his future. He wants to be a dragon handler and not go into the family business. _

_So? Don't you talk to your friends about their problems. _

_Yes, but to a point. Especially, Blaise. That boy could talk until his mouth fell off. Once he noticed I was listening and I cared, I mean really cared, I couldn't get him to shut up. I've heard the story a thousand times. And I've already expressed my opinion on the subject. _

_Which is?_

_Fuck his father. _

_With respect of course. _Harry added in with a smirk. Malfoy ignored him.

_He should do what he makes him happy. It's his life. Which I told him. Which he ignored. And when I finally extracted myself from that situation, Pansy managed to figure out that I was channeling you and decided to take advantage._

_I had to sit through two more hours of what I can only describe as slow merciless torture. _

_But you'll be happy to know I spoke with her about getting Whittany a new victim. Apparently there is a guy in transfigurations interested. That poor bastard._

Harry hummed an answer. He felt drowsy all the sudden. He sank further into the pillow.

_Pansy's putting together a study group. I think Granger and her planned it. Which I must say unnerves me to no end. Did you know they were getting along? I can't imagine what those two would do if they put their minds to it. _

Harry nodded sleepily.

_I think their going to try and get us to join. Something about house unity. I'm not sure I drifted. She can be so stubborn. It's like talking to a train. Everything's a blur, it happens so fast. _

Harry let his eyes close.

_I_ _wonder sometimes how her head doesn't burst open with all the things running through it. It was some what therapeutic, listening to her. All the drama she to deal with, has made me re-evaluate the things in my life. _

Harry's whole body relaxed as he slipped into unconsciousness. Malfoy's voice continued on as it carried him into the land of sleep.

**An: Did anyone else feel like Harry was having sex with the hand from the Adam's family?...Anyone?... No? Just me? Okay then. ****Disregard my last comment. And to get rid of the bitter after taste, please feel free to make a comment of your own. **

**That song is stuck in my head. Let's get Phsycal! Physial! **


	6. Chapter 6

**Tittle: Two Heads Are Better Then One**

**AN: Thank you so much. All your reviews make my day. Also it looks like there is only gonna be two more chapters after this. **

**Chapter Six:** **Alone In the Dark**

" You fell asleep."

Harry turned around to stare at the blonde boy. They were alone in the hall and Malfoy popped up out of no where.

The Gryffindor was on his way to the quidditch pitch. Ron and a few others were meeting him there for a quick game. It was Saturday and no one had to be up early, but they wanted to get the game in before it got too dark, so Harry was in a hurry.

The sight of the blonde, as well as the fact that he had spoken out loud, left Harry in a moment of confusion. He continued to gap at the boy, his arms dangling at his side, his broom loose in his fingers.

They haven't used words to talk in what seemed like forever, even though he knew it was only a few weeks. Unless you counted when they were in their group but even then they never made eye contact when doing it and it was short questions or responses.

Harry almost didn't understand the Slytherin now.

" Didn't you?"

Malfoy stepped closer and Harry matched him with every step, backing up until he hit a door.

" Errr." Harry managed to get out. He swallowed trying to dislodge the lump in his throat and to buy time to think of another response.

" That was a very rude thing to do, Potter."

Harry found himself staring at Malfoy's mouth. He took for granted how beautifully simple it was to form words. It was almost an art. How Malfoy's pink tongue touched his teeth when he said the letter 'T' or the way his lips pressed together to form the begging of his name.

They were close now and Harry felt himself leaning towards the blonde instead of away. His back was no longer resting on the wood behind him as he stretched forward. He licked his dry lips.

" One could take that as a rejection."

" No." It was said quietly because it wasn't what he meant to say, but it managed to come out anyway. Malfoy's lips twitched, possibly holding back a smile at Harry's quick response.

He took a step closer and leaned his face in. For a wild moment Harry thought he was going to kiss him. His heart lept into his throat, where it erupted into a tango of erratic beats. But the Slytherin side tracked his face and went for his ear.

Harry never gave him the chance to speak.

" This is the spell."

It was supposed to be the bucket of cold water, the cruel hard truth, the reality of things crashing down on the hyped atmosphere around them. And when Malfoy didn't move right away, Harry got scared for the first time.

They both knew it was the spell. He didn't doubt that. The words were meant to be a reminder. A warning so they could get things under control again; over power it and suppress this.

But if Malfoy didn't try to fight it Harry wasn't sure he could do it on his own. It was strong and he needed help. This split second Malfoy was using to think was making Harry's stomach turn. What if the other boy ignored Harry's warning?

The door behind Harry swung open and sent the teen into the blonde before him. Green eyes met grey and the intense emotions swimming in Malfoy's sent a shock straight to Harry's groin. His hand went to Malfoy's chest. The handle of his broom hit the door, but he barely noticed the impact. Harry could feel Malfoy's heart thumping beneath his fingers.

The blonde's slender hand was gripping Harry's hip tightly. The breath Harry had been holding escaped in short shallow wisps. The door opened again, this time with more force and Harry grunted as it slammed into his body.

Malfoy finally stepped back. Harry moved to the side and a short first year nearly tripped over her self as she ran from the room.

The girl hardly glanced at Harry and Malfoy as she fled to the safety of her dorm.

She had heard stories about the castle and wasn't going to get trapped in one of it's crazy twisted mazes. Joan, a second year, informed her the castle could, and given the chance would eat her alive and that kids went missing all the time. She wasn't about to be one of them.

Harry had the urge to peek inside the room to see why she was in there in the first place.

" You going for a fly?" And just like that the spell was broken. Malfoy asked his question from his safe distance.

" Quidditch."

Malfoy nodded and shifted his weight from on leg to the other.

" Have fun then." He said, before turning and heading the opposite direction Harry was going.

The Gryffindor ran a hand through his messy hair as he continued to the pitch. Awkward and embarrassing moments were always part of his life. Most people couldn't avoid it, but it was occurring much too often as of late. He was beginning to become immune. Shrugging it off, he turned his focus to the game a head of him.

* * *

_I've found it. _

Harry didn't hesitate as he threw his shoe onto the floor. It was an hour before dinner and he was alone in his room. He planned to organize some of his things. He'd never been particularly neat, but even he could admit it had gotten out of hand lately. His books were haphazardly strewn across the room. Yes, room, not just his bedside.

When Neville found one under his pillow the night before, Harry made the decision to clean up.

He stared at the mess before him. Various objects, sweaters, shoes, and a ripped bag all carpeted the stone floor, there was an old licorice whip stuck to his bed post, broken quills and parchment, both used and blank, dotted the large pile of garments in the corner near Harry's chest. He winced at how bad it had gotten.

Ron sympathized, but wasn't going any further then that. He offered no help and Harry was relieved he didn't blame the other teen. It was getting better between them. Almost as if Malfoy stopped wishing the red headed boy dead. Or at the very least avoided what ever had been causing him to get so angry. And consequently, Harry angry.

The red head was down stairs showing off his chess skills to any one who hadn't already seen them. Which left about four people. But it was enough for him.

Hermione had disappeared to where ever she had been going to lately. Harry was sure if he asked Malfoy, he would discover his dark haired Slytherin companion would be missing as well. He hadn't had the chance to ask Hermione about her meetings with Pansy, yet, and made a mental note to do so.

_What did you find?_ He answered Malfoy's question.

_Your dirty little secret_.

_And what is that?_

_You hate time._

_What?_

_Time. You wish to destroy it. You make no effort to cover up your hate of it. You laugh in it's face and I suspect you plan to over throw it. _

_What are you talking about?_

_I'm talking about you're complete inability to be on time for things. Which thanks to this plight I'm in, I've been tardy to nearly every appointment I've had since the start of it. I don't even know how it happens. It's like I have some cosmic force preventing me from arriving on time._

Harry dropped his other shoe onto the floor and sat cross legged on his bed.

_Well, then it's not my fault is it? It's beyond my control._

_No, It's beyond _my_ control. You, I'm sure just allow it to happen. I'm under the spell, you're just hopeless._

_Thanks. _

Harry picked at the petrified candy on his bed post. He couldn't recall how it even got there or how long ago it happened, but judging by how fused it was with the wood, he'd wager it been a while.

_You just need to become more aware. But I suppose it's part of your charm. At least I have proof you're not all good. You have a rebel in you some where._

_My being late tells you that?_

_Yes. You cast aside societies rules. You dare to make a stand against the preconceived notions. You are above schedules and appointments, beyond it's meaningless measure. Father time has no hold on you. _

Harry fell onto the bed he was laughing so hard.

_Okay. So maybe not. But there is hope._

_Why are trying so hard to corrupt me? _

_I'm just trying to prove you aren't as wholesome as you appear. _

Harry's mess was quickly forgotten as he settled into another debate slash conversation with the blonde. Before he knew it, it was time for diner.

_

* * *

_

_This is ridicules, Potter. _

_Professor Nichol's hair? I know. I think her owl must have mistaken it for a nest. _

_No. I mean yes. Obviously. But that's not what I'm talking about. We can't ignore this._

_What? _

Professor Nichol went on with her lecture, unaware of the conversation two students were having in her class.

She was a short witch with a big mouth and the only one allowed to talk in this room was her. Harry was grateful he adapted to their telepathic connection so well. He could now carry on a separate conversation in his head while the outside world was none the wiser.

It was useful in situations like this, as well as when he didn't want to bother his friends.

_This new direction the spell is heading._

_What do mean?_ Harry forced down the intuition that was telling him this wasn't something they should discuss.

_Isn't it bothering you? Not being near me?_

_I'm kind of out of sorts lately._

_Out of sorts? Do you know what people are saying about you? I've heard everything from your depressed- ready to jump, to you're possessed, to you're going to join the ranks of the dark lord. _

_What's your point?_ Harry didn't mention his recent bouts of anger were coming from the other teen.

_We need to do something about it._

_Like what?_ Again a nervousness inched it's way into Harry's gut.

_I'm not sure. _

_Maybe we should go to Dumbledore._

_And have him send us away with a pat on the back and a lemon drop? He's not going to tell us anything new. _

_She's eyeing you._

Harry looked up from the scribbles on his parchment to find the professor peering at him. He resisted the smirk he wanted to give her, something he had to do a lot lately, and waited.

Maybe he hadn't perfected it as well as he thought. Could she tell he wasn't paying her any attention?

A bell on her desk went off signaling the end of class. It was an addition she made after getting too many complaints that her classes ran ten to twenty minutes over. Not from the students, but other professors. She really talked too much.

Harry made his way out of the class with the rest of the students.

_We'll talk more tonight. Try not to be late_.

* * *

He was planning on arriving ten minutes before their scheduled time. Mostly to spite Malfoy. He ate diner early, told Ron he was heading out and went to grab his things so he could get to the library in time.

But fate intervened.

It was his turn to bring the parchment. He received it at their last meeting and finished up almost immediately, after which he left it on his chest, so it wouldn't get mixed in with his other classes work.

Panic seized him as he searched the mess, he never got around to cleaning, for the missing parchment. He could see the looks on everyone's face if he had to announce he had lost the report with only one more section to go. He didn't want to disappoint the group. Despite his mixed feelings toward them, he couldn't deny they had all worked hard on this.

He threw aside a bright yellow scarf, who's origin was unknown to him. It wasn't the first time he noticed something new in his belongings. He discovered a pink tooth brush yesterday sitting on top of his potions book.

He suspected his friends placed random objects in his pile of junk to see if he noticed. He was certain they were betting on him and once more made a vow to get it all straightened up. But for now he had other problems.

_Tick Toc._

_Quiet. This is your fault in the first place. I can't find anything in this mess. _Harry turned over a book and leafed through the pages before discarding it.

_That's rich. How is your lack of organization my fault?_

_I was planning on cleaning it, when you distracted me. _

Harry rationalized that it couldn't have just disappeared. It had be somewhere. And it was. But by the time he found it, behind the chest, it was one minute until six. He relished in the relief and then booked it for the library.

Last to arrive, as always, Harry took his place at the table. At least there was only one more meeting.

_Maybe next time, Potter. _Malfoy said mirroring his thoughts.

" So? Potter, do you have the parchment?"

Harry nodded and pulled it out. Smoothing the crease in it's right corner. He handed it to Adam.

" That's it then. Adam can finish it up and we all have our own parts to work on. So I figure we don't need to meet any more."

Whittany didn't hide the urgency in her voice. She was already gathering her bag.

Harry looked to Malfoy.

_Remember the guy I was telling you about? Pansy set them up. They have a date tonight. _

Harry looked around the table. Jane's shoulders slumped. Adam shrugged and Whittany gathered her things and left.

" I think I'll stay here and work on the paper." Adam said, pulling out a quill and some notes.

" I'll stay too. I have some more research to do." Jane said, holding back a smile.

_Let's let them be alone. I have something I want to talk to you about anyway. _

Harry was curious.

" I'm nearly finished, so there's no point in me staying. I trust you can handle things Adam." Malfoy nodded to the teen, then turned to Harry.

" Yeah. Me too."

Malfoy raised a brow and gathered his bag. Instead of leaving he went deeper into the library. Harry assumed he was to follow and cast a glance at Jane and Adam. Neither of the two teens left at the table were paying any attention to him.

The great thing about magic was that it made anything possible. So the seemingly small library was larger then it appeared to be. With the lack of students due to the approaching weekend there were endless seating opportunities if one looked hard enough.

Of course some restrictions were set, so naturally some spots were more desirable then others.

To Harry's surprise and confusion Malfoy chose a place in the back, secluded and cramped. Two chairs barley able to fit two bodies in them were nestled in between two large book cases. A small table separated them.

Harry shrugged and went for one of the seats.

Malfoy grabbed the back of the second one, lifted it off the ground and placed it next to Harry. As he sat, his shoulder rest on Harry's. The Gryffindor swallowed.

" So, what did you want to talk about?"

Harry wondered how it was he could carry on full conversations with Malfoy in his head, but when ever he faced the boy in person he could never find the right thing to say. Maybe his tongue hated him and just plan refused to cooperate.

" You know what I want to talk about. Just as I know you don't want to talk about it. So let's just sit here and work."

As he spoke he brought out a stack of papers and slid closer. Now his leg was pressed into Harry's. The brunette didn't move. He knew what the other boy was talking about. Harry was fighting the urge to tug Malfoy closer right now.

It had been getting stronger. The sudden craving to be nearer to Malfoy. To feel him and have close by. It wasn't sexual in nature. He just wanted to feel the other boy's presence more concretely. In any way he could.

A small touch, a light brushing of their hands, their feet touching under the table. Not that they got much opportunity, but some times it was enough just to find Malfoy in a crowd. He felt calmer having the other teen in sight.

It was building up subtly. He was half afraid they'd been feeding it and some how morphing it into something more sinister. But he never fully developed that idea.

Harry sat in his seat and stared at the brown book on the shelf across from him. He was trying to guess what it was about. A potions book perhaps. It was too ugly to be anything more.

Beside him, Malfoy was engrossed in his work.

Once in a while he would shift, adjusting his weight, but other wise he kept working. It was only five minutes in when Malfoy practically threw his quill onto the table.

After an exasperated sigh he spoke.

" Really, Potter? Are you going to pout all night? Am I going to have to tie you down?"

Harry snapped out of his daze and blinked at the blonde.

" Do you have to be so stubborn! I just thought this would be easier. For both of us. We can't let things get out of hand again."

He turned rapidly, like a snake Harry mused, and rested his hand on Harry's shoulder. His soft fingers sank into the skin exposed on Harry's neck. The warmth spread to other parts of Harry's body. From just one simple touch.

" You have to feel that too. We need to get a grip on this. You can't just ignore it."

Harry wasn't denying anything. But Malfoy must have taken his lack of work as a sign he wasn't cooperating. When really he just had nothing to work on. He required a book to work on the project, but that prospect seemed dull. He still hadn't found anything to write about. In reality he was enjoying just sitting.

He was letting the comfort he got from Malfoy wash over him and was allowing his mind wander. He felt more relaxed then he had in days. Maybe Malfoy had the right idea by letting them quell this urge they had.

Harry looked into the other boy's face, ready to explain. But when he met grey eyes all thoughts flew from his head.

They sat there looking at each other, as the tension built up around them. Not a bad vibe, but far from the soothing atmosphere they had moments ago. Some one had to break soon and move. Until that moment happened, they stared.

Some one coughed.

They turned to find a smirking Pansy staring at them. Harry was startled to see Hermione emerge from behind a book case a second later.

" Hi, Harry. Malfoy." Hermione greeted them.

" And what are you two doing?" Pansy skipped the pleasantries. Her eyes shifted between the dark and light haired teens.

" Studying, Pansy. You already know Potter and I have an extra credit assignment due soon."

_Your hand. _Harry reminded him.

Malfoy retracted his hand from Harry's shoulder much to Harry's relief. It was short lived however, when the blonde placed it on the Gryffindor's knee. The brunette avoided Hermione's eyes. Pansy followed the movement like a cat. Thankfully the latter part was hidden from her view.

" Just you two? In the most secluded part of the library?"

" You're right Pansy. Potter and I are sneaking around. And we just couldn't find a more private location then the library."

" Besides, I could ask you the same about Granger." He continued.

Hermione blushed, rolled her eyes and set the pile of books she had in her hand on the tiny table.

" We were studying as well. I told you about our group." Pansy answered.

" Harry, I meant to tell you about it." Hermione said. She spotted two chairs from a near by table and levitated them to the tiny one Harry and Malfoy shared.

_Move your hand. _

Harry was worried Hermione would see something. Malfoy just squeezed his knee.

Hermione and Pansy, with some difficulty, sat in the chairs. They were so condensed Hermione had to put her legs to the side so they could all fit.

" It's actually lucky we ran into you. And great to see your getting along. It'll help me with Ron later. Pansy and I have decided to put together an inter house study group. Every one's welcome to join."

As inconspicuously as he could, Harry slid his left hand under the table. He grappled with Malfoy's while trying to look like he was listening. When the blonde pinched him, he gave up.

" And I hope you two will come along. You both would be fine examples of how any one could over come their differences and become friends."

" Now wait a minute, Granger."

His hand left Harry's.

" I don't know what you think is going on here, but Potter and I are just trying to survive this. We're not announcing to the whole school that we're best mates for life."

Harry frowned at the table. Hermione frowned at Malfoy. Pansy outright scowled at him.

" No. But you are getting along. And I thought..." Hermione fell short. She didn't expect that.

" Stop being such a tenacious ass. Forget about your reputation, Draco. I know you've changed your mind about Potter and I know you don't really care what other people think. You're going to be part of our study group. And you will be at every meeting. You may be able to fool them, but I know you."

Harry's eyes widened when Malfoy didn't respond. He'd never heard any one talk to the blonde that way before, with out them getting serious lip back. Pansy must have some sort of super powers.

" Fine, but I'm not talking to any one. And that includes Potter."

" Please. Who else are you going to talk to? I'll be far too busy and Blaise, stubborn ass as well, hasn't agreed to come yet. I doubt you can get such stimulating conversation out of Goyle."

_Bloody bint._

Harry let out a soft snort of laughter. Pansy's eyes shot to him as if she knew what Malfoy had thought. She probably did.

" Great. It'll be less academics at first and more of an impromptu meeting. I'm sure people are going to be curious about it. Pansy and I are working out the details, but we hope to have the first meeting soon."

Pansy gave Harry a look he couldn't decipher before she spoke up again.

" Come on, Granger. That's enough for now. Let's get going. We've still got lots to do. You can explain it more later. Besides, you don't want to repeat it when you tell Weasley." She put a hand on Hermione's shoulder to encourage her movement.

The Gryffindor smiled at her new found friend and stood. They bid the boys goodbye and after Pansy took half the load of books from Hermione, they left.

" Well that was unexpected. I told you though, didn't I? They have something bigger planned. Study group my ass. They're trying to rid Hogwarts of houses. And if it were any other two people I wouldn't be half as scared."

Harry didn't give two licks about Malfoy's self indulgent whining. He wanted to leave.

He was hurt at Malfoy's vehemit dismissal at the idea of them being friends. Of course he didn't want to show off at Hermione's study group. It would just be more reason to have people talk about him behind his back, but he also wouldn't have been so admit about turning it down.

He was thinking of considering Malfoy a friend, but it took him until now to see how stupid he was. They could never be friends. The blonde just made that perfectly clear. And if they weren't going to hang out then Harry didn't want to be around him any more. Period.

But he didn't leave. He couldn't. This stupid bond wouldn't let him.

Malfoy kept describing how he could picture the two girls over throwing the school in the name of justice, completely ignorant to the raging debate Harry was having. For someone who could read his thoughts, he could be pretty dense about what was going on in his head.

But Malfoy doesn't care about other people's emotions, Harry reminded himself. The thought settled him some how. It was the way he knew things to be. A constant that was always around, like ice was cold, fish smelled bad when you left them out for days, and Malfoy would always be a selfish git.

"What's wrong with you?"

The question startled Harry. He looked over to the blonde, who had stopped his theories about Pansy and Hermione to do more work. Now he had all his attention on Harry. They were still touching from the waist down.

" I'm trying to think and your anger is getting in my way."

When Harry didn't answer Malfoy continued.

" Are you mad at Granger? That she didn't tell you, because I have to say that's kind of hypocritical of you."

" No. I... I'm not mad."

Malfoy just raised an eyebrow.

" I don't want to talk about it."

" What? Did I hear you right? _You_ don't want to share your feelings? I must be rubbing of on you."

" This has nothing to do with you."

Malfoy looked like a cat who caught a mouse.

" So, it's about me."

He smirked.

" Just drop it Malfoy or I'll leave."

And to Harry's shocked amazement the blonde did.

" Fine, Potter. But could you try and calm down? I really can't concentrate."

It was Harry's turn to stare. The blonde stared right on back and Harry averted his gaze.

He took some breathes and relaxed the muscles in his neck.

Malfoy began scribbling a few minutes later. Then he starting reading his essay out loud, asking Harry to listen for mistakes. The Gryffindor let his head rest on his folded arms as Malfoy told him about the importance of wand movement during a transfiguration spell and before he knew it he had fallen asleep to the sound of Malfoy's voice for a second time.

* * *

" What do you think happens after school? When there are no more houses, no way to tell each other apart? Are you going to ask every one you meet what house they were in before you talk to them?"

Ron sunk further into his chair. Hermione was introducing her idea for an inter-house study group. But unlike Harry thought it was a meeting for the entire common room, not just him and Ron. The room was filled mostly with seven years. There were a few six years and two five years.

Harry was sure the second years were just looking to see why every one else was gathered together.

" In the next few years we'll all be venturing out into our work fields and that may contain some people who we don't agree with. This experience will help build our communication skills. It will teach you how to solve problems and get past our differences."

" There is a representative from each of the four house. I'm the one for Gryffindor. You'll meet the others at our first meeting. Now, it is intended for studying, but the other representatives want it to be more of a relaxed environment, so we will be having group activities."

Harry could see she was losing people. It was sounding like an ad for a retirement home. One boy stood and walked out. Hermione pressed on.

" I've already gotten confirmations from several of you. Including Neville and Harry."

Ron's eye's narrowed as he gazed at Harry, who waved as heads turned to him.

_Thanks, Hermione_. He thought.

" We are almost out of this and it's time to start acting like we are ready to graduate. Let's show the other houses what Gryffindor's got. The meeting time and place is posted at various spots around the castle as well as near the portrait hole. This is a great opportunity and we shouldn't waste it."

She left her spot in front of the fire place. Her cheeks pink, her head held high, she took a seat next to Ron. Harry tried to catch snippets of the murmuring around him. The room burst into quiet side conversations as soon as Hermione sat.

" Are you going?"

" It sounds boring."

" Maybe Olivia will be there ? She fancy's you."

Harry switched his focus back to the conversation in front of him.

" Mione, you can't expect this to work."

" And why not? There's four of us going. If each house gets at least that many then it will be sixteen and that's more then enough to get this started. And do you remember the DA meetings we had? People can get along, we just need to try."

" I'm not working with Slytherin. They cheat!"

" Not all of them."

Harry spoke up. He knew first hand how hard Malfoy studied for his grades. Ron turned a funny color.

" He's right. This was practically Pansy's idea." Hermione added.

" Then I'm definitely not going. It must be some evil scam." Ron folded his arms across his chest.

" Grow-up Ronald! You are going. And you're going to talk and work with Slytherins and have fun. Now stop arguing with me."

Ron didn't saying anything more. He got up and left the room.

" He'll calm down, mione. And he'll be at your meeting."

" Oh, I know he'll be there." She stated before she got up to talk to a group reading her flyer.

Harry waited a few minutes to let the red head cool off before following him. All things considered Ron was taking this whole thing well.

Given the fact that at the start of the term insulting a Slytherin would have been a welcome statement, Ron's reaction wasn't crazy. Hermione and him had changed seven years worth of opinion in a matter of weeks. It required some time for some adjusting. Ron would come around.

* * *

The meeting was at six o' clock the next night. Enough time to plan for it, but not enough to back down. Hermione was expecting the signs she put up to bring in the wanders, who just wanted to see what it was, but she hoped they reached enough people to make it work. She didn't let her hopes get to high when she walked into the quad area filled with students.

The weather hadn't turned on them yet and of all the things they planned for they forgot a meeting place. Last minute, with just enough time to put it on the flyers, Jenny the Hufflepuff rep suggested this. It would do for now.

The outside semi-covered seating area, had tables and benches. It also had empty class rooms just inside the castle. Everything they needed for this meeting was right here.

Hermione was going to share the room of requirement with her fellow group members, but first she wanted to weed out the ones who weren't going to take this serious from the rest.

She meant what she said, four from each house would suffice, but secretly she wanted as many people as she could influence. Her cause was worthy and she wanted to help the teens over come their differences. She had a vision of this catching on and carrying into further generations. The idea that she could be a co-founder for something bigger then just this year made her giddy.

She reigned in her emotions as she stood with the other representatives.

" Hello, everyone. I'm sure you all have some idea of what we're meeting for, but we're going to explain it a bit more."

Harry half listened to Hermione's speech as he casually scanned the crowd. It was a larger turn out then he expected. A number of heads swivled to Hermione. Some Harry recognized. A lot he didn't.

He and Ron were in the front, showing support from Hermione, who's nervousness disappeared as soon as she realized people were actually listening to her. It was hard to look over the entire crowd from where he was.

_I see you got Weasley to come._ Harry instantly felt his agitation melt at the sound of Malfoy's voice.

_Yeah, you should have seen what Hermione threatened to do to him._

" We won't be studying any tonight. But when we do, we'll have to separate into smaller groups_, _two from each house if there's enough_, _according to what subject you want to study and your year. Jimmy can explain the rest now." Hermione broke off and gave the floor to a short boy with thick glasses and ponytail of dark hair.

_Probably the same thing Pansy did to Blaise. He's ready to kill, but he's here._ Harry's heart sank at the mention of Malfoy's mate.

" Tonight, however, we have fun. This is, after all about getting to know your..."

What ever the Ravenclaw representative was going to say was cut of by a jet of blue light. It emerged from Harry's left and disappeared into the crowd. Some people screamed, some ran, others fell to the floor as if a bomb had gone off.

The light must have landed some where in the back of the crowd because that's were everyone who wasn't panicking was looking. Harry struggled to see, but there were far too many people in his way.

_Can you see anything?_

_Yeah, some one was hit with a tongue twister curse. Nothing special. _

" It was a tongue twisting curse." Harry informed Ron.

He wasn't sure the boy heard him. People all around him where asking questions all at once. The noise was growing as well as the uneasiness of the crowd. Had two houses gotten into a fight already? Who was it? Some people were throwing around speculations. Others plotting revenge.

" Enough." Pansy's amplified voice stopped all commotion.

" Someone get her to the hospital wing."

Two boy's help the speech-less, sobbing girl away. Pansy spoke again before any one else could.

" Now any one else who's planning on being an idiot, can go right along with them."

She let her eyes roam over the crowd.

"We won't accept violence, threats or insults against any members of this group. This is a place to put all that behind us. Those are the rules here and if you break any of them, you're out. No exceptions."

She moved from her place in the front and walked through the students who parted, some tripping over themselves to let her pass. When she reached a smirking boy she stopped. He held his ground, but the smirk left his face.

" That includes you, Conrad. Leave." The boy opened his mouth to protest then must have decided it wouldn't be worth it, because it snapped shut before he turned and left. Three people followed.

Pansy returned to the front of the students, now all eyes were on her.

" And again I say, any one who wants to follow. Go. This isn't a game."

_I see what you mean about her._

Harry had a new respect for the dark haired Slytherin. When she nodded, Jimmy continued his earlier speech.

" Right. It's quite serious, but that doesn't mean we can't have fun. As I was saying, this is an opportunity to get to know your fellow class mates. The idea of this... um.. Well, game." He laughed nervously and shot Pansy a look. The girl smiled back at him.

" The idea is to get to know people. Without judging them. And to work together. You will all be sent to a magically darkened room. You'll have only your minds and voices to communicate. The point is to figure out what secret items we've placed in your room."

" Several objects have been set up in the spaces already and the group who gets the most right wins."

" How are we supposed to figure out what the objects are?" An anonymous voice asked.

" Feel it, touch it, taste it."

" Don't taste it." Hermione shot in.

" Fine, so don't lick the object. But everything else is within limits. Use each other, draw from your common experiences. Have fun. Any more questions?"

" Why do we have to be in the dark?"

" Good question. To make it more challenging and so you don't know who's in your group. Hopefully, this will help some of you bond and you'll have something to talk about next meeting."

" Anything else?"

Somewhere in the distance an owl hooted. People were starting to fidget. A nervous energy rolled through the crowd. Harry noticed several students shoot glances at the exits.

" Great. We'll start counting off."

He pointed to one person and told them they were number one. Every one got a number, one through four. Harry got three and Ron got four.

When everyone was done, each representative from a house took their numbers into the castle. Harry was quickly hearded into a dark room by Jimmy.

He was disappointed when he didn't get in Hermione's group and slightly relieved not to be in Pansy's. The haste of the movement to the dark room didn't give Harry time to recognize anyone around him.

Even divided up and in the dark, Harry could tell there were a good number of people. He was happy Hermione got such a good turn out, but nervous now that he was alone. Harry listened to Jimmy explain the rules once more.

" This is a good group, I can feel it."

_Potter, please tell me your in the room with this idiot._

_You mean Jimmy?_

_Why on earth do you know his name?_

" Now remember, you can do almost anything to figure out what the objects are."

" Where are they?" Some one asked.

" You have to find them."

_How much do you want to bet there's one in his trousers? He strikes me as the pervy type. Oh, Jimmy you little minx._ _I knew there was a reason we were in the dark._

Harry laughed out loud.

_You are in this room._

_What? Did you think I was lying?_

" I've found one." Some one shouted near the door. At least Harry thought it was near the door. He was rather disoriented. Another person bumped into him without so much as a sorry.

Harry stepped backwards, searching for a wall to get his bearings.

" Let me see it."

" I know what it is!"

" It's heavy."

" Kathy? Is that you?"

" No names!"

Harry sighed and counted the minutes until he could get out of this room.

_Where are you?_

_I don't know. By a wall somewhere._ Harry had found the wall and decided to perch there for the remainder of the game. He was leaning against it listening to the voices around him.

Someone grabbed his shirt.

" I've got another one." The person shouted.

" No you don't." Harry responded, tearing his shirt away from the boy's clutches.

" Oh, sorry mate." There was a shuffling as the person left Harry's space.

" Owww.' A girl protested near Harry's left.

_Potter. How close were you to that?_

_It was right on my left._ Harry responded, angling his body to the left.

_Okay, I think I'm near you._

A hand found Harry's bare arm, shivers followed.

_That you? _The hand traveled up the arm to the shoulder, where the fingers sunk into the muscles.

_Yeah._

Malfoy's hand left his skin and was replaced by his own shoulder.

" It's a muggle spatula!"

" Right-o!" Jimmy answered.

Malfoy and Harry snickered.

_I can't believe Granger and Pansy allowed this to happen._

_I think most people are actually enjoying it._

" All right, guys. I'll give you a clue. One of the objects is on the wall."

"Bloody hell." Malfoy voiced Harry's sentiments out loud. Their safe place was safe no more. They would have to move.

Just then finger nails dug into Harry's scalp. He yelped and tried to escape but they held strong.

" Get off." He told the attacker, trying to pry the hands away. It was either a female or a boy who had a fear of finger nail clippers.

" No. I found it first. It feels like..."

"...Hair?" he couldn't help but be sarcastic. He wrangled with the girl.

"Maybe. But it's too soft. More like silk. Is it silk?"

" No!" Harry wondered if the girl was toying with him. There was no way to she could still think it was something else.

" It's really soft." She dug her nail in deeper, massaging his head. It felt good until she jabbed him with one of her nails.

" Let go of my hair, you daft bint!"

Harry was thankful no one could see him. His anger snuck up, surged through his veins and then abandoned him, leaving a cold ashamed feeling in it's wake. All in a matter of seconds. It was the same anger he had been experiencing the past few days. Malfoy held a lot inside and it wasn't fair that it all came out through him.

He would never even think about speaking to another person like that. Where did Malfoy get of?

The finger's in his hair retracted and Harry hoped he imagined what sounded like a hitch in some one's throat.

" Sorry." Was all he got before the girl fled.

_What's your problem, Malfoy! _

_What? Did you want me to come to your rescue? I'll remember it next time you're in a fight with a girl._

_No. Why do you think you're better then everyone? You can't go around treating everyone like garbage!_

_What are you talking about? Did we have some conversation I missed out on?_

_Don't you think what I just said to that girl was rude?_

" I've got it! It's a snitch!"

" No."

" A bird?"

_I'll admit, it was a bit harsh. But I don't know, maybe your scalp is particularly sensitive. That would explain why you never appear to comb it._

_A bit? I practically bit her head off! And it wasn't the first time. _

_Are you blaming your mood swings on me?_

_Well, I never made girls cry before this stupid spell!_

_You're an idiot._

_What?_

_You heard me, Potter. Or rather you didn't hear at all. That's the problem!_

_What?_

_I don't walk around making people cry. I've never made a girl cry. _

_Then why do I all the sudden have an urge to chase away every girl who comes near me? _

Harry waited in the silence.

_I don't know. _

Harry was expecting more. Some crack at how he really wanted to push girls away, Or that they just wised up and left him on their own. But there was something that laced Malfoy's thoughts. Something that made Harry want to drop the subject all together.

So he did.

_Well, at any rate it looks like we've been evicted. Let's move before someone grabs something of yours._

Harry pushed off the wall and began taking little steps to what he hoped was the center of the room. Malfoy's shirt ruffled behind him and Harry felt a hand on the base of his back. The blonde was guiding him_._

Harry tripped over something and went downlike a sack of potatoes. His face stopped inches from the ground, black glasses slid down his nose and his foot throbbed painfully. He turned and sat up reaching for the object he tripped on.

It had to be one of the things the students were searching for. He was tempted to throw it.

_You alright?_

_Yeah, my ankle hurts. I think I found another object._

_Quick, get rid of it!_

_Here. You take it_.

Harry reached up to place the heavy object in Malfoy's hand. Only it wasn't Malfoy's hand he met. The object fell onto the floor with a clang and a faint ring. Harry jumped up from the floor. They both ignored what just happened.

_You're hurt._

_I'm fine. _Harry payed no attention to the swelling heat in his lower leg.

_I can felt it. You can't lie to me._

_I'm fine. _

" Who found the object? I heard it."

" Me too. It came from over here." The voice was next to Harry. He hopped to the side, lost his balance and cringed as the pain shot through his leg.

_We're about to get trampled. We've got to move._

" Hey. Some one's hurt over here!" Malfoy tried. A body slammed into him.

" No I'm not!"

" I've found it."

" You're hurt!"

" I'm fine!"

" He's fine! I think it's a cow bell."

" Nope. Try again."

More voices where getting closer. Malfoy panicked. He could feel the pain in Harry's leg.

"Potter! Don't be ridiculous. Can you even walk?"

Malfoy reached out a hand and Harry leaned into him.

" Finally. Can you walk?"

" I don't think so." Malfoy swung an arm all they way around his back. The other supported his shoulder. Harry tried to hobble away from the growing crowd.

" It's a dog bowl!"

Malfoy gave up hope on the group. He would have to take care of Harry himself.

_Lean into me._

_I'll fall over._

_No, you won't. Just lean. All your weight._

Harry sagged a bit into Malfoy. Some one's elbow caught Malfoy's side. He grunted but held strong.

_Come on. We can't get through this if you don't trust me. _

Harry wanted to cry when some one kicked his sore foot. He gave in and leaned fully into Malfoy. The other boy teetered, but they stayed up.

_I was wrong. I can't do this, Potter. You weigh a ton_.

Harry was shoved upright. He was going to protest the blonde's statement, when he was swiftly lifted off the ground. To his surprise Malfoy had swung his other arm under his legs, careful not to jostle his ankle, and began carrying him across the room.

Harry didn't have time to get over his shock before he was placed gently to the ground a few steps later.

" It's a pot!" Someone shouted and then light flooded the room.

Malfoy who still had one arm around Harry, jumped back. No one was paying them any attention however. All but four students were gathered around Jimmy near the door. Turns out Harry and Malfoy were in the back near a cupboard and a desk that was shoved against a wall.

_Are you going to be okay?_

As he asked Seamus spotted his brunette friend and quickly jogged over to him.

" Harry? What happened?

" I fell. I'm fine. Just need to see Pomfrey."

When Harry looked up Malfoy was near the door.

They lost. The other groups finished before them. When they exited the room, Harry hopping with the help of Seamus, everyone was waiting already. Hermione thanked everyone, reminded them of the next meeting and encouraged them to bring friends.

The group dispersed. When she spotted Harry, Hermione ran over to him. Her face in a frown and Harry stood up straighter as he assured her he would be fine. A quick trip the infirmary and he'd be good as new. Ron joined them and they hobbled along.

" That went well don't you think? I mean, besides your foot Harry. I think it did! It was Jimmy's idea to do something fun. He said it would get people hooked. It was fun, right? I'm sure people will come back. Maybe they'll even bring friends."

Harry shared a look with Ron as Hermione continued her excited gushing all the way to the hospital wing.

* * *

The next meeting was far less eventful, at least for Harry. He felt drained and wanted nothing more then to curl up under his warm covers and go to sleep, but Hermione had been working hard all week and Harry barely had a chance to see Malfoy.

At least this way he'd be able to be around the blonde, without making it obvious. Now that their project was over and turned in, they had no more reason to be near each other. Their lack of meetings left it's toll on Harry.

His skin itched occasionally and his mind sent a wave of pain to remind him it needed Malfoy's. Every once in a while he would feel himself walking somewhere only to stop mind step, realizing he didn't know where he was headed. But all that was easily ignored.

Or so Harry thought. It must have been building, because now Harry was really feeling it, after almost four days of nothing. The last time they got a chance to release this pressure behind their skulls that appeared when they let it get to long, was during class. By chance, professor Amor as the students called her, switched it up. She allowed them to duel each other.

So on the sidelines as Luna battled Goyle Harry maneuvered himself so his shoulder was resting just an inch from Malfoy's. Their shoes were touching and when one of them shuffled they bumped arms. It was enough.

But now he craved the blonde. His mind ached all afternoon and if it wasn't for this meeting Harry might have just sought the boy out himself.

. Less people instead of more arrived. Some new and others returning from last time. Hermione didn't hide her disappointment as well as she tried, but after a whisper from Pansy the brunette girl managed a smile.

Harry noted Malfoy was missing. It wasn't as obvious in the beginning.

They were in the rooms they used for the game last time. Some actual studying was going to be done. Each room took a major subject, in which two exams were looming. At least for them, the other years would just have to go along with everyone. Thanks to Hermione's hard work, the previously empty classes were filled with desks and chairs. Only two rooms were needed this time.

They met in the quad then divided up.

Harry went with Ron and Hermione in one. Pansy and their bushy-haired friend were the leaders. Harry was certain Malfoy wouldn't been in the other room. And after settling in and looking around he realized the blonde was missing. He reached out.

_Malfoy?_

_Not now, Potter_.

Harry was stunned. He didn't know what to do. He couldn't remember ever being denied by the blonde. Immediately he knew something was wrong.

Malfoy sounded strange. Strained somehow and quiet, like he was far away. Without thinking he turned his eyes to Pansy. She looked tired. Dark circles were under her eyes and her hair was not as kempt as usual. The girl caught his eye, but Harry could never tell what was gong on in her mind.

He stood and walked over to her.

" Can I talk to you for a moment?"

The girl simply nodded and excused herself. Once outside Harry had difficulty findings his words. But Pansy beat him to the punch.

" Draco's mother is sick. I don't know much, but he was sent home this morning."

That explained a lot. Why he had been feeling scared and almost desperate all after noon. And why he was so tired now. He thought it was just the spell.

Pansy was watching him carefully, as if she just told him it was his mother in the hospital. Harry felt lost. He wanted to help, but had no clue where to start, or if the blonde would even want anything from him.

" Is he talking to you? Has he said anything?"

" No."

" Can you... Do you know if he's okay?" Harry looked at the girl before him, clearly stressed about her friend. He wished he could help her. She regained some composure, when he shook his head.

" I'll let you know if I find anything out. I would appreciate it if you did the same."

With that she turned and walked back into the room. Harry stared after her. He couldn't imagine what it would be like to have his mother ill, but he could sympathize with Pansy. If Mrs. Weasley were in the hospital Harry would be right there with Ron.

Harry thought back to the dreams he had. Mrs. Malfoy was never shy with showing her son affection. A hug, a warm smile, a laugh inspired by love. She was what Harry always pictured a mother being.

He felt a pang of fear and sadness for Malfoy. The bond between mother and son was strong and while Harry couldn't fully understand it, he knew it would be devastating to lose.

He opted for retreating to the Gryffindor tower instead of returning to the study group. No wonder he felt exhausted. The pull of their minds and Malfoy's terrible predicament weighed him down. He felt dead on his feet. Once in the nearly empty common room Harry made his way upstairs. He sat on his bed to rest, before he knew it he was asleep.

**An: I really really didn't want to stop it here. Originally I wrote this and the next chapter as one loooong chapter. But I decided to cut them into two. Sorry for the semi-cliff hanger.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Two Heads Are Better Then One**

**AN: Thanks for the reviews. This picks up immediately where the last left off. It's short, but a lot happens in this chapter. I quite like it. Hope you do to.**

**Dislcaimer: The voices left! They're gone! I'm free. Yay! No more telling me what to do or how to beahave. It's all up to me now...Yep, It's all me...I got this...No problem...Do you know if I own Harry Potter?**

**Chapter Seven: More Then Just Physical (But There's That Too)**

_Potter_

Harry eye's popped open. He was still in his robes, his glasses smashed into the side of his face and his shoed feet dangled off the side of his bed. He over came his disorientation and removed his glasses completely. The room was dark and silent. A look at his watch told Harry it was three in the morning.

He licked his dry mouth as he waited. He wasn't sure if he was dreaming or if Malfoy called to him. The silence didn't help.

He removed his shoes and socks, then discarded his robe to the floor. He pulled his pants off and was moving to find pajama bottoms when a voice stilled his actions.

_My mother's ill_.

Harry didn't know how to respond.

_She..._

_The doctor said it was her heart. A common muggle illness._

Harry scooted back on his bed.

_I've never seen my father cry before_.

_I don't know... Pansy owled me._ _I haven't gotten back to her yet. I don't know what to say. _

There was a long stretched silence.

_Sorry, Potter I didn't realize the time. I'll let you get back to sleep. If you aren't already. _

_Are you? Are you awake?_

_I'm here._

Harry wanted to say more, but didn't know how or what.

_You are. I wish I was there too. I just want..._

He broke off once more and was quiet so long Harry almost went back to sleep.

_My father gave me firewhisky_. _He said it would help me sleep, but I haven't been able to. I always thought my father was so strong, that he could do anything, fix anything. _

_But he can't fix this. _

_I can't fix this. She's broken. We were supposed to take care of her and now she's broken. _

Malfoy was crying.

Harry felt like he'd been kicked in the stomach. He had an aching need to put his arms around the blonde and comfort him, do anything to make his tears stop. 'I'm sorry' didn't seem like enough, but he said it any way.

_I'm sorry._

_I want to forget. I want this feeling to end. I can't take it. _

Harry swore he heard the blonde inhale_._

_Distract me, Potter_. His tone had changed completely. It was a demand, but a quivering plea lay just underneath it.

_How?_

_I don't know, think of something. _

Harry racked his brain. It didn't help that he was still groggy. He could practically taste Malfoy's anguish it was so palpable. It was like a knife in his gut. He wanted to get rid of it so badly.

_I saw Whittany today. She was...well, she was with that boy. _

_You disappoint me. _

Despite the joking, Harry felt like a failure. He had wanted to help the other boy and now he finally had the chance. But it wasn't going very well.

_I think I might be attracted to guys_.

There was no immediate response.

Harry prayed he didn't just say that out loud, but knew he didn't and that was the problem. He just told Malfoy his inner most secret. The idea of telling just his friends frightened him, but some how he'd managed to blurt it out to his former rival.

In retrospect Harry didn't think it was wise to tell the boy you almost regularly wanked with you were possibly gay. Especially when said boy was depressed about his sick mother and obviously drunk. Malfoy could take it to mean any number of things.

Harry made a mental note never to have a conversation at three in the morning again. His brain wasn't designed for that.

_Any bloke in particular_?

Harry reeled back in surprise. Of all the possible responses he imagined that was not one of them. Squirming on his bed, he hesitated. He really didn't want to have this talk, but Malfoy had taken an interest.

And if it got his mind off the unpleasant things in his life, then Harry would endure the suffering. Besides, the blonde had shared personal details with him. It was only fair Harry give something back.

_Not exactly._

But he wasn't going to make it easy_. _

_Hmmm. Then how do you know?_

Again the question surprised him. He thought about it.

_I just know. It's like you knowing what kind of ice cream flavor you're going to get._

_I always pick different flavors. I get bored with the same ones._

Harry rolled his eyes.

_Okay, so maybe it's like knowing that you won't like lemon flavored, because you prefer __Bavarian raspberry crunch. _

_Have you ever had Bavarian raspberry crunch? _

_Malfoy,_ he warned. Sick mother or not Malfoy was getting close to something Harry had no desire to get into.

_Fine. But I was right._

_About what?_

_You. You do have a dirty little secret._

_It's not a dirty little secret_.

_Does any one be-sided- be-sides your Granger and Weasel know?_

Harry ignored the name calling. He noticed the slip in the other boy's speech and wondered how much he'd drunk or how long ago he stopped. If he stopped at all. He was taking longer to answer each time and if it were possible to hear a slur in some one's mind Harry would have.

He didn't respond right away. He wasn't going to tell the blonde he hadn't told any one else yet.

I_ wonder what else goes on in that head of yours. Sometimes, I wish I could see more. I keep looking for that thing that makes you so special, but I haven't found it yet. _

Malfoy seemed to be back to rambling. Harry let out a breath when he realized the blonde didn't notice his lack of an answer.

_You are very peculiar. _

A beat of stillness.

_My mother likes you. _

Harry stayed quiet.

_She thinks I should try and get along with you. She's always told me so. I used to think it was because you were famous and she wanted the best for me. _

_I was half right. She always could tell what a person was like on the inside. It's a gift she has. Like she could see their soul. Your soul must be good._

Harry began to feel awkward. Not only from the compliment, but the fact that he knew Malfoy was going to regret his drunken rant come morning. He would probably find a way to blame it on the Gryffindor.

He felt slightly guilty at taking advantage of the blonde in this situation, but did nothing to stop him from continuing.

_A person's eyes are the window to their soul, she says. It makes sense. You have pretty eyes._

_She's a tough woman. Strong, a fighter. She'll get through this...Right?_

Harry wanted to say yes more then anything and he wanted it to be true.

_She will. _

Whether the alcohol had finally worked it's way through Malfoy's system, magically numbing his feelings or he really just needed to hear it, the pep talk he gave himself worked. Harry could tell the other boy's weight on his shoulder's lifted at least for the moment.

_Thank you, Potter. Talking with you has made me sleepy now. _

Harry waited ten minutes before he figured the blonde passed out.

_

* * *

_Malfoy didn't reach out to him again. It was three days later and by accident when he discovered the other boy was even back in the castle. Harry caught a flash of blonde while leaving the great hall early. He'd progressively lost his appetite over the last seventy two hours.

His hunger dissipated as his head aches increased.

The lack of contact was warring him down and he could only imagine what it was doing to Malfoy. His mind was calling for the blonde, but getting no answer. And it wasn't happy about that. Harry felt like he'd been run over by a truck.

His limbs ached, his mind had a near constant angry hurt and he couldn't sleep more then an hour at a time. Every time he drifted off, his mind filled with visions of things Harry was glad he couldn't remember when he woke up because they scared the crap out of him while he was asleep.

All because of the distance between them.

But now the blonde was back. Standing right in front of him.

The Gryffindor stopped in his tracks and froze, angling his still body like a hound with a scent. Malfoy was white as a sheet, skinny and wearing what could have been the same robe he'd left school in three days ago. His hair was loose around his face and he swayed on his feet as he stood looking at Harry.

" I'm back."

" I see."

" How's... everything." Harry changed his mind mid sentence. He didn't want to bring up Malfoy's mother. The Slytherin's appearance screamed 'everything's utter shit', but he answered any way.

" Better, but still..." Harry watched the boys lip tremble and felt his own urge to cry. All Harry saw before him was a little boy who was scared his mother was going to die. Without thinking, he closed the space between them and took Malfoy into his arms.

The boy stiffened, then shoved roughly. Harry stumbled back. Malfoy turned on his heel and fled.

Harry tried not to feel rejected.

He snuck a glance around to make sure no one had seen the almost hug and the clear rejection.

He was alone.

* * *

" Harry, we need to talk."

" Are you breaking up with me? Please, I'm sorry. I love you. Don't leave me."

Harry smirked at his red headed friend. They were in between classes; he was resting on this bed and Ron was pacing the room.

" I'm serious. I need your help with something."

Harry put on his grown-up face. His friend really seemed distraught. He watched the other boy fidget with a toy broom stick, before setting it back down upside down.

" It's kind of... I don't... But with all Hermione's talk about inter-house ... I think I'm in love."

Harry sat straight up.

" What do mean? With who?"

" I don't know if you remember, but..." He stopped short and started pacing again.

" Ron, what is it?" Harry got off the bed and walked over to his friend. He set a hand on Ron's shoulder. The other boy cringed and found something interesting on the floor.

" Is it a bloke?" He asked hesitantly.

" What! No, no, but it's not. _She_'s just..."

" What?" Harry was getting nervous. He remember fourth year when Ron was under the influences of the love potion. This situation seemed eerily similar.

" What's her name?" Maybe the red head could answer that simple question.

" Almeda. And she's gorgeous. And smart and funny."

The name didn't sound familiar. He ran a list of people it could be in his head. He hoped it wasn't their Defense teacher. She wasn't called Professor Amor for nothing. She was attractive, young and Ron mentioned those things often enough. Harry strained to remember her first name. It would be just like Ron to fall for a teacher.

"We were in the same group at Hermione's thing and after you left, we just got along so well. It was like magic."

Harry let out a breath.

" So what's the problem? Does she have a boyfriend?"

Ron gaped at Harry then started pacing again.

" I don't know. I didn't even think of that. I don't think so. She would have mentioned it, right?"

Harry nodded.

" Harry, I'm sorry."

Harry, perplexed, watched his friend gather courage.

" I'm sorry for being so hard on you, for not hating Malfoy anymore."

" We've talked about this. You're not doing anything wrong. It's a confusing situation. But what does that have to do with anything?"

" She's in Slytherin."

The brunette watched his friend watch him. He wasn't clear on what type of reaction the red head was expecting.

" Oh."

" Yeah." Ron responded, as if that explained everything.

" So, are you going to ask her out?"

" I can't."

" Are really going to let a stupid thing like Slytherin and Gryffindor get in your way? Hermione's right, in another year none of that will matter."

" No, it's not that. It's just, I was already nervous and that was before you mentioned a boyfriend."

" Ron. You have to take a chance. If you like her and you really get along like you say, then it'll be alright."

" Thanks mate." It was obvious Harry's words didn't get through to the teen.

* * *

Harry was shaking. At first it was light, a tiny quiver of the hand, a random shiver here or there. He blamed it on an open window, a cold draft. The full spasm of his muscles left quick then they came and he brushed it off.

As he did, a cool sweat bead fell into his eye. He rubbed the sting away and took notes on Professor McGonagall's lesson. He ignored the small, but growing, tight hot knot in his gut. Just nervousness.

By lunch he was so uncomfortable he considered heading to Madam Pomfrey. He knew she wouldn't be able to help. One thought of her overwhelmed face quickly killed that idea.

By dinner he knew it was a problem that wasn't going to end. He could feel it, but wasn't sure what to do about it. His arm shook, losing it's handle on the spoon. He dropped it three times before surrendering and heading up to bed.

He refused to go to Malfoy. The other boy hadn't acknowledged him since he got back. Unless you count the shove of rejection outside the great hall.

The pain and sickness Harry felt in his absence cut down to a degree, no doubt due to having the blonde in close proximity again. But it wasn't enough. Harry's symptoms were starting to get more physical as time went by.

They hadn't talked through their bond in two days and Harry was trying to hold on. He reasoned Malfoy needed time, that this was too much to ask of the boy right now. He had other things on his mind and Harry didn't want to bother him.

Flipping around uselessly, kicking the sheets and a shoe he left on his bed to the floor, he groaned into the pillow. His skin was crawling. There was an itch some where deep in his mind that needed to be scratched, but it was just out of reach and he didn't have the tools.

He was so out of his mind with the feel of it, he didn't question when Malfoy sent an order to met him.

It was a secluded location. Some where Harry couldn't have found again if he tried, even with Malfoy barking out directions in his head.

When he reached the blonde Harry had one second before he was attacked. Malfoy grabbed his shirt, threw him into the wall and promptly pressed his body fully into Harry's. A shiver ran through them both.

_So good._

It was stupid to stay away for so long. On both their parts. And now that they were sharing again. Sharing words, sharing touches, sharing space. They almost couldn't stop.

Harry found his arms automatically embracing the boy in front of him, pulling him closer. It felt like there was a hole in Harry, a hole that was now filled to the top.

He felt solid, real, there.

Harry inhaled lilacs and rubbed his cheek against the pale skin on Malfoy's face. He got a hand under his shirt in return. It was cold at first, but the temperature was quickly forgotten as the hand started to move.

Fingers traced his spine, up half way to the middle of his back then dipping low to the hem of his pants, each time sending a shock through him.

They had moved away from the original wall they were pressed against. Now Harry wasn't sure what was keeping his knees from buckling beneath him.

Malfoy clung to him tightly, breathing rapidly and Harry thought maybe he was fighting back tears. Was the blonde even aware of what his hand was doing to him? He hoped so, because his need for more was growing. Immediately he felt selfish.

Awkwardly he lifted his hand and gave Malfoy a pat on the shoulder, trying to convey he was here for him. The blonde didn't respond and his hand didn't stop rubbing Harry's back. Feeling confused and unsure of what he should do, the Gryffindor tried to extract himself.

_Don't._

Harry's hands fell limply at his sides. Malfoy gave a frustrated sigh and removed his hand from under Harry's shirt, but didn't pull away.

_You're such a prat, Potter._

Harry's mouth fell open in surprise.

_I can't believe you left me like this for days._

Harry sputtered.

" What? You're the one who pushed me away." His voice sounded loud in the small room.

_That was different. I was distraught. You could have come after me._

_I'm sorry. I didn't realize shoving some one was really a way of saying ' follow me'. _

Harry wondered why the blonde wasn't moving away. All his aches had disappeared once they had made contact. It was like an instant cure. He was certain they could go back to the distance of two normal people now.

" Doesn't matter now." Malfoy whispered.

It was as if those words traveled down an invisible tube straight to a pit low in Harry's stomach. Malfoy's breath cast over his ear, leaving a rash of goose bumps. Harry swallowed, fighting the urge to close his eyes.

" Potter."

Harry didn't answer. He felt like he needed more air, he felt light headed.

Malfoy turned his head and Harry could feel the soft lips as they moved over his ear.

" Tell me you don't feel that."

Harry wanted to.

" It's the spell." He reminded the blonde.

" So?"

Then Malfoy kissed him.

It wasn't an overwhelming, can't breath-properly kiss. The blonde merely skimmed Harry's lips with his own. Giving the barest hint of what could have been an incredible sensation. The lips moved to the corner of Harry's mouth and left a little peck.

It was a silent promise of more.

Harry remained still, not encouraging but not denying. Malfoy progressed his actions.

His open mouth covered the brunette's bottom lip. Hot breath and moisture mingled with Harry's. Once more it was nothing too invasive. Malfoy simple touched their lips together then leaned his forehead on Harry's. Their breath mixed as their mouths hung open, millimeters apart.

Harry moved to join them the third and final time. He was more aggressive then the blonde. Getting a good hold on the boy, he smashed his lips to Malfoy's, moving them urgently. A pale hand cupped his face, dragging a nail across his cheek as a hot tongue battled his. Harry groaned into Malfoy's mouth.

The blonde walked Harry backwards. His free hand once more found it's way under his shirt. Only this time it ran over his chest. Smooth strong strokes combined with the wet soft mouth, left Harry dizzy. He wanted one second to think, but the blonde wasn't having it.

In one quick motion the blue shirt covering Harry was pulled over his head. Hands ran through his tangled hair, as Malfoy's lips found his neck. Kissing his clavicle, bitting the skin and leaving little marks.

Heat, skin, thump. Thump. Harry's mind melted in a string of words and noises.

He bit his lip as Malfoy bit at his throat, then licked it better. One hand left his hair and grabbed a hip as Malfoy ground his groin into Harry. A short groan met a loud gasp.

_Move. Please._

It was Malfoy's plea that made Harry realize his hands had dropped to his sides when he lost his shirt and there they had remained. Quickly rectifying this mistake, the brunette settled his hands around Malfoy's neck.

He briefly thought it was a girl move, but there was no room anywhere else. And the Slytherin didn't seem to mind. He thrust once more into the groove of Harry's hipbone almost as an encouragement. Besides, this arrangement gave Harry access to the blonde strands he didn't realize how badly he wanted to mess up, until right now.

He massaged the tender scalp, brushing and flipping hair out of his way. The blonde mumbled something into his neck, but it must not have been important because he didn't repeat it.

Harry gripped him around the shoulders, bringing their upper bodies togther as their lower parts pumped into each other. His bare chest rubbed against the fabric of Malfoy's shirt.

_Take it off. _

It was an order and Harry half expected the other boy to argue. But he only pulled away for a moment that felt like a life time and removed his shirt. Harry wanted to map the skin resting just in front of him. He wanted to trace it and lick it and mark it any way he could, but Malfoy was back on him in an instant.

He worked faster, spurred by the skin on skin contact. Harry met him, arching into each thrust. Their slicked chests bumped together as the moved in desperate unison. Harry's hands tightened in the blonde locks.

Malfoy's mouth moved over his neck as fast as his hips pushed against him. Both hands held Harry's waist, guiding him into each forward stroke. Fingers bruised the muscle, but Harry felt nothing but the electricity running through his groin and into his spine.

He came with a cry, in his mind or out loud Harry couldn't tell, and when his senses returned to normal Malfoy was panting in his ear. The beat of his heart drumming against Harry's chest. The brunette kept one hand around his companion's neck and moved the other across his lower back.

Malfoy pushed his face further into Harry's throat. Harry hugged him for what felt like hours.

* * *

Harry mimicked a tiger confined to a cage as he paced the tiny room. His head throbbed and he felt too warm, despite it being winter. It had been almost a full three days since he and Malfoy had been close enough to touch.

Malfoy agreed to meet him an half an hour ago and still hadn't shown up.

They had a regular routine going now. To conform to the newest development in their predicament they'd been finding time during the day to satisfy their itch for physical proximity.

They'd meet and sit next to each other in silence as they studied or did homework. Touching in some way, an arm, a leg or a shoulder. It calmed them down and let them live out their day in relative peace.

That was idea, anyway, but happened less and less as classes began to pick up, friends needed attention and they ran out of excuses.

Now, most of the time they'd have to rush. Catching each other between classes or before dinner. A quick hug or hand around the neck did the trick.

Malfoy had told him one day when they still had time, that his mother was almost back to her normal health. They sat side by side reading, their legs stretched before them touching from ankle to hip. He described her lack of love for the new diet she had to maintain and his father's attempts at staying on it to support her.

Harry was relieved and glad to hear it. Malfoy looked to be back to himself as well. He lost the drunkard look and de-zombified. Harry could tell he was still worried, but a great deal less. At the time he welcomed any sign the old Slytherin was back.

Now, not so much.

Harry looked to the door as a noise came from the hall. A second later Malfoy walked through the door.

" Malfoy."

"Sorry."

He wore his trademark smirk and Harry had the impression he wasn't sorry at all. But why was beyond him. Sure it pissed the Gryffindor off. He nearly failed his potions quiz because his head was buzzing with pain. But was it really worth this just teasing Harry? He knew if they waited it would only get stronger.

Malfoy stood before him and made no sign that he was going to make the first move. Harry, angry at his flippant behavior, practically threw him into the wall and kissed the smirk off his face. It wasn't his original intention to snog the other boy, but he was adapting.

Feeling Malfoy respond lifted a huge weight off his shoulders. Ever since their first physical encounter Harry had been doubting his actions.

Had he taken advantage?

Malfoy was so insane with grief and the added strain of the spell, he couldn't have been thinking properly. Not that Harry had been in much control, but at least he was aware of what was happening on some level.

He was positive the Slytherin was acting out of desperation. He let the bond, the synthetic connection between them, take over. Desperate to forget everything that he lived through the last week, to forget the sight of his strong defiant invincible mother still and pale on the hospital bed, to rid his mind of the fear and anger and pain. He substituted the firewhisky for Harry.

They hadn't talked about it, but Harry couldn't get it off his mind. He talked him self in circles trying to decide how Malfoy felt about what happened. Was he ashamed or embarrassed? Disgusted?

But having the blonde's tongue currently shoved into Harry's mouth and his hand gripping his hip reassured Harry better then any words could have.

* * *

" Please, sit down boys."

Harry and Malfoy each took a chair. No one had specifically told them they were here to remove the spell, but it was easy to assume that was the reason they were brought from class.

The headmaster smiled at them and Harry found he couldn't return it.

Every one knew this day was coming. But it was an abstract concept, like yes, someday we will get old, or there are people dying from lack of basic needs. But those things are so far away and we don't have to face them now. They have no room in our daily lives.

He managed a weak smile.

" As you can guess Professor McGonagall and myself have figured out a counter spell." He addressed the woman standing next to him. She nodded to the boys.

" I once more apologize for the delay, but the reason it took so long was because we needed a way to see how much of your brains were affected before we could remove the spell. We needed a map of where the spell spread to. The counter-spell itself is simple. But first we must see what we are dealing with."

" It was tricky because all the ones we did find required some form of scalping."

Harry nearly bolted. Instead, he squeezed the arm of the chair.

" But don't worry. We've come up with a way to avoid that. I have the greatest confidence it will work."

" Now, I have informed your guardians of the situation and gained their permission, since this is an invasive spell. Professor McGonagall and I are each going to work on one of you. The first spell should tell us where the magic is in your mind and the second, allow us to remove it."

" After that it's simple. It shouldn't be long and once it's done that will be the end. We'll walk you through this as we go along. Any questions?"

" Do you know what you're doing?" was on the tip of Harry's tongue. This sounded dangerous. What if they accidentally took out the wrong magic or a vital part of them? Were they really qualified to perform such intimate spells? Maybe they needed more time. It was too sudden.

Dumbledore said it before, the mind was a complex thing. What if he did something irreversible?

_Relax, Potter. It's Dumbledore. I'm sure he knows what he's doing._

Harry took less comfort in those words then he wanted. But the realization that those words would be the last Malfoy didn't-speak to him, made a concrete distraction. A pang of loss hit him in the stomach.

" No? Good. One last question. Since this is a some what probing spell, I want to ensure we have your permission as well."

Both boys nodded their consent.

" Wonderful. Try and relax. Close your eyes and settle down into the chair. You may let your head rest on the back if you wish."

Harry did, hoping it would ease the tense in his body. He felt the other two people in the room move and when he spoke again Dumbledore's voice came from behind him.

" I'm going to start the spell."

Harry waited for the warm sensation or the slight pinch, but nothing happened.

" Good. It's working perfectly. You there, Minerva?"

Harry guessed she nodded because Dumbledore continued.

" It looks as if it hasn't progressed much further then the last time we spoke. Yes. You see, it's most on the left hemisphere. The parietal lobe. That explains the instant ability to communicate. It must be where the spell started."

Harry resisted the urge to wiggle. He wondered what the professor was seeing in is brain.

" Good. And here, it's in the motor skills as well, but it seemed to have skipped most of the stuff in between. Oh, some in the emotion section. A bit in the behavior part, but none in the balance. Oh, my. A great deal in the vision area."

" Have you been able to see through each others eyes?"

" Yes." Malfoy answered.

" And hear as well?"

" It looks to be in quiet a few areas. Have I missed anything?"

" No." Professor McGonagall answered.

" Perfect. Now we can remove it. Hold as still as you can boys. On three. One, two, three."

This time Harry felt something.

He gripped his seat harder to keep still. A constricting pressure in certain parts of his head pushed downwards.

Harry was sure it was his imagination, but he could feel the areas Dumbledore spoke about being squeezed. As though the spell were wringing out the drops of magic that didn't belong. The pressure increased steadily from uncomfortable to painful, then released altogether.

Dumbledore clapped his hands and Harry jumped.

" Congratulations, boys. You are back to yourselves again."

Harry opened is eyes. It was over. He almost didn't believe it. Dumbledore took his place behind his desk. McGonagall followed. She watched the boys carefully.

" Are you both alright? Nothing feels...gone?"

Harry swallowed but nodded. His faith in the older man had returned.

" We want to be sure, so we will run a few tests before you leave. Just to ensure everything is working properly."

Dumbledore and his female companion proceeded to ask them questions, show them pictures and make them perform spells. By the time the final task was done Harry was exhausted.

"Everything looks okay. You both did good. Now, I know it wasn't the ideal situation, but I hope you boys took this misfortune and used it to gain some perspective. Things aren't always as they appear to be, are they?"

If Harry didn't know better, he would have swore the professor sounded like he planned this. Not expecting an answer he bid them farewell and warned them for the fifth time to watch for any side effects.

" If anything, and I mean anything, feels out of the ordinary contact a teacher right anyway."

The light and dark haired boys stood in front of the Gargoyle that guarded the entrance to the headmasters office. Harry felt he should say something, but he didn't know where to start.

" Well, I guess I'll see you around."

Harry winced as the words left his mouth.

" Right."

Malfoy didn't elaborate. Harry felt like something was gone. Like a warm weight had left his body. Like he had walked out of the castle in the middle of winter with no coat on. He could feel the heat leaving his body, only in this case it wasn't heat.

He didn't feel any different towards Malfoy then he did two hours ago, except now he had no reason to talk to him. They would have to put an effort in to keep their connection alive and that would mean they wanted to keep it. Talking to some one because you had no one else around was one thing, seeking that person out and working on the conversation was another.

For that to happen one of them would have to make it obvious that was their intention. And what if it was one sided? What if they were rejected? What if they only got along because of the spell? They never talked about what would happen when they were fixed.

Maybe it should end here.

Harry started walking towards his tower. Malfoy headed to the dungeons. The walked side by side for ten feet then split. No more words were spoken between them.

**An: Hahahahahha. What if I ended the story here? I can see the angry reviews now. Never fear, there's one more chapter. **


	8. Chapter 8

**Tittle: Two Heads are Better then One**

**An: The end is hear... Sorry guys. I thought I posted this already. Ooops. **

**Disclaimer: I'm happy to announce I've found new voices. But I still don't own Harry Potter**.

**Chapter Eight: ****What? You want an ending?**

Things went back to normal quicker then Harry would have guessed. Those students who had been avoiding him because of his foul mood, treated him as though nothing had happened. His headaches stopped and he went back to fumbling over his potions answers. Most obvious was the only voice in his head now was his own.

Harry had no further contact from Malfoy. They went to class, ate in the same hall every meal and even saw each other around the castle, but neither boy acknowledged the other. Harry choked down the disappointment.

Instead he focused on enjoying in the normalcy of his life again.

Or at least he tried.

Hermione insisted that he continued to go to the meetings and after Ron nearly offered his first born as motivation Harry reluctantly gave in. His biggest concern was how to act around Malfoy.

Going back to petty insults and teasing didn't seem like an option. Besides, he no longer even wanted to cut the blonde down. He'd seen too much. Not to mention he could do some serious damage with the knowledge he had now and likewise so could the blonde.

On the other hand the past few days left Harry with no doubt the blonde didn't want anything from him. Malfoy hadn't even looked in Harry's direction once since they'd parted ways. Not that the brunette was watching. Anyway, it seemed like acknowledging what happened and becoming friends was not something Harry saw them doing. If Malfoy didn't want it, neither did he.

But then where did they stand? They aren't friends, but no longer enemies, so what are they to each other? Harry wasn't sure.

Luckily he'd come up with the solution. He would just stay away from Malfoy. If they didn't talk, they wouldn't have to worry about what to say. Nothing would have to be defined.

It wasn't going to be difficult with the way the blonde was avoiding Harry. It seemed just as he was so intent on staying away from Malfoy, the other boy was equally intent on avoiding him.

And so he went. Malfoy and him sat three people away from each other and the earth didn't swallow them up. Harry felt better after surviving the initial meeting. But only slightly.

He didn't think he had to live with it much longer, anyway. The study group was teetering on the edge. It was holding on, but Harry didn't think it had much of a chance. After the first few disastrous attempts to get everyone in harmony or to stop the ceaseless chatter that quickly took over the study sessions, Hermione nearly broke down.

It was impossible to cover every students subject matter. Angry and annoyed, people began to complain and accuse the leaders of playing favoritism. They lost half the group in the first few weeks. One would think that less people would cause less problems. But the opposite happened. With fewer people they began to demand more.

No one had respect for each other and the leaders were losing control. Harry knew that the only reason people kept going was because Professor Slader, a.k.a. Professor Amor, offered each student house points and extra credit for each meeting. And as nice as she was to look at, she was twice as hard to get a decent grade from.

Her reasons for supporting the group were that they were all equals in the battle against evil and so they should learn to get along as equals. Harry doubted she would be impressed by what they meetings had turned into. It was a noble attempt on Hermione's part, but there was too much hostility between the houses.

Now going to the meetings was more of a chore. Harry felt out of sorts, like anything he did would draw attention to himself, more specifically attention from Malfoy, Ron was always on the brink of asking out Almeda, contemplating and debating with himself and Hermione spent her time arguing with twelve of the twenty people left.

It was falling apart. So when Harry walked into this particular meeting, to find no one arguing, yelling or insulting each other he was mildly shocked. Everyone was seated in chairs and the leaders were up front. They had cut down to one class room now and everyone fit comfortably. Harry took a seat on the side, Ron at his heels.

" Hello." Jenny gave a wave.

"I know we've all been getting a little frustrated lately. But we are trying to make this work, and we appreciate you staying with us. Do to recent events it has come to our attention that this may not be the best venue for our needs. Things will be changing."

Harry watched the girl speak. She was clinical, but at the same time smooth. She didn't often speak during their meetings and Harry had to wonder why. She was professional and respectful. They definitely saved her for the right occasion.

" I want to ensure everyone here that their opinions matter. But at the same time I want to warn you that if things don't change this will be the end."

She was quiet as the thought sunk into people's head.

"We all hoped this would work, but it will take effort. You each need to make the decision to change your attitudes right now. Other wise, feel free to leave. We are trying our best and this is new. Your lack of respect and useless arguing are not welcome."

" None of you are being forced to be here. You are here because you believe, like us that there is more to people then the house they are in."

" Now as far as the changes. First, we will be meeting twice a week. Once on Tuesday evenings and once on Saturdays."

A low mummer swept through the crowd. Weekends?

" As I said before. No one is forcing you. The Tuesday nights will be a free study night. No specific subject, just people around to help you out if you need it. There was a reason that we are the representatives."

She swept her hand to acknowledge the three people behind her.

" Between us, there is no subject we can't help you with. This group was intended for a place where people can go for harmonious learning and we will continue to make it so. However, we know you all work hard and want to enjoy yourselves. So the Saturday meetings will be more of a group activity day."

" We're actually going to start that part right now. So everyone who is still interested in staying go to your rooms gather your snow gear and meet us in the castle entrance in twenty minutes."

Just as everyone was rustling around to leave Jenny spoke once more.

" But only come back if you are going to take this seriously. Believe me when I say it will be different now. The disrespectful behaviors most of you have gotten used to will end. I know a lot of you are only here for the points. And that's fine as long as you play by the rules. But don't continue to waste our time if you're not going to prove you can be mature enough for this group."

Harry found himself nodding even though nothing she said really applied to him. Jenny spoke to the group like they were adults and that made a lot of them want to show her they could be. She had power over the crowd.

The boys left Hermione to talk amongst her peers. She shoed them away after warning them to dress warmly and whispering they were going to have a snowball fight.

Once in their dorm each boy searched for their clothes. Harry was rummaging through his trunk for his boot. The only part of his gear he was still missing. He found it with a triumphant yell and turned around to find Ron pouting.

The red head was holding an old fuschia colored jacket. A pair of one size too big for his feet boots laid on the floor. He was debating over a white sweater and a green one. Green looked better, but would clash with the coat.

Harry took the time to note his friend's attitude. Ron had really matured over the last year. Harry could tell he was nervous, no doubt a certain dark haired girl on his mind, but he didn't complain. Even though he was forced to use hand me downs and worn out clothes that looked to be picked out by the color blind. He just worked with what he had. Which wasn't a lot.

Despite the weather they didn't have much heavy gear. They tried not to travel outside when they didn't have to, especially when it was snowing and if they had to their usual outer ware would do. But Hermione's warning let them know it was a good idea to pull out the heavy artillery. A snowball fight would mean pro longed exposure to the biting cold winter air.

Ron's clothing was unfortunately lacking. Not warmth or protection, but the ability to impress. He held his tongue, accepting the realization this was all he had. Harry never admirered him more. It shocked him how much they had all grown up over the years. He looked at the newly bought coat laying on his own bed.

" Hey mate, why don't you use mine."

Ron looked over to him.

" No."

" Come on. I'll make you a deal. I'll let you use my gear if you promise to finally ask Alemda out."

Harry watched his friend contemplate the offer. With stained cheeks he agreed and Harry took the purple coat, that he soon found smelled like onions.

When they reached the front entrance they waited five more minutes before being moved to outside. There they were divided into houses. Harry saw a flash of blonde and his heart sped up.

He'd almost forgotten.

Jimmy started to talk.

" All right. I see we've added a few people. No problem. Is everyone in their house? Okay, here are the rules. We'll divide into four groups. Each team gets a different colored scarf. That will be your team color. You each must have a home base. The object is simple. Don't let the other team get your scarf. If you're hit with five snow balls, you must return to your base before continuing the game. No spells, no physical contact, no insults. Let's have a good clean game."

Harry caught Pansy's eye and she smirked at him.

" Each house representative will pick a member from each house. Pansy, I believe you wanted to go first."

The dark haired Slytherin stepped froward. She choose two boys Harry didn't know from Hufflpuff and Ravenclaw. Then she chose him. Never having managed to decipher her looks Harry's stomach gave a lurched when she followed him with her eyes. He knew something was coming.

And it came in the form of a blonde. Malfoy stepped away from the crowd of his house mates and joined their team. Harry kept his gazed fixed in front of him. In his peripheral vision he saw Malfoy stand next to the Hufflepuff. John, Harry learned as the boy introduced himself and asked if he was sick. Harry gave the boy a smile and waved him off.

When the picking was done they all had five minutes to plan. Pansy quickly made their base a tree, just outside the forest edge.

She assigned two people to begin making a wall of snow. They weren't allowed to let anyone pass and get the scarf. Two more were assigned to capture the other teams scarves. The rest were free agents, able to move between the offense and defense.

Harry was luckily not assigned a job. He floated around, watching the other teams planning until it was time to start.

The boundaries were limiting, but it was easier to dictate what was happening. There was enough room to play but not so much that people could get lost. Pansy wasn't participating like Harry thought she would. Her and the rest of the representatives were monitoring for cheating and to make sure any one hit five times was sent back to their base to start over.

Harry looked over to Hermione's team. He spotted Ron fumbling through the snow. He was talking with Almeda. Most of the times he watched them interact was painful. Ron would mumble or say something random or didn't even make it to her table before he turned and ran the other direction. This was the first time he saw them so open around each other.

Harry watched them laughing and wondered what happened. He was glad for his friend and smiled as the red head got flustered when Almeda put her hand on his arm. It was obvious they had a connection.

" She fancies him."

For one whole second Harry forgot. He forgot the spell was over. He forgot the weirdness around them. He forgot the fact the Malfoy had been ignoring him for a week straight.

Then reality hit him.

He looked over to the blonde, now standing next to him, but Malfoy was still watching Ron and Almeda.

" She told Pansy."

Harry just looked at the boy who wouldn't even spare him a glance yesterday. Who still wasn't looking at him.

" Who would have thought Weasley would fall for a Slytherin?"

Harry blinked. Malfoy shuffled.

" Nice coat by the way."

By that comment he'd finally found his voice and was going to respond when Pansy called him to her. Harry nearly tripped on his way over, eager to leave the puzzling blonde behind. If he had been wearing the read head's boots he would have gotten a face full of snow. Seamus, who wasn't in the group, took pity on him and let Ron burrow his boots. Harry had to remember to thank him later.

" Here. Take this." She shoved the scarf at him when he reached her. He frowned at her.

" I thought it had to be in the base."

" No, don't you pay attention? That wasn't in the rules. Here, don't let anyone see it."

Harry didn't move.

" All right. Time's up!" Jimmy shouted.

" Potter! Everyone else is doing it, even Granger. It's a twist. Roll with it."

Then she shoved her hand in his coat and pushed him away. He stumbled before finding his footing. She joined the other representatives in the center and the game began. Harry shrugged and shoved the scarf fully into his jacket.

The game started.

He walked slowly around the edge of the perimeter and a snowball hit his face. He looked up to see Glenda, a girl Harry never really liked smile at him.

The smile died on her lips as another snowball flew into her side. She quickly turned her attention in the direction of her attacker. A boy with red hair, one Harry recognized as being on his team, slung another at her. She sent a wayward ball at him, before ducking behind a tree.

Harry left them to it. He nodded to his team mate and kept on his way. Instead of aiming for the bases. He was looking at people. He was searching for someone behaving oddly or maybe like him. Someone who knew the scarf wasn't in a fort, but on a body. He stayed out of as many fights as he could and quickly got through the ones he had no choice in joining.

Along his way he came face to face with Ron. They both smiled before launching an attack. Harry noted Almeda was backing the red head up. He was out numbered, but he fought gallantly. With a swift motion he found cover behind an abandoned cart. Probably one of Hargrid's.

Four hits in, two on the girl on three on Ron, Harry rested behind his protection.

If he lost now he would have to walk all the way back to his base. It would waste his time and what he wanted was to get closer to the other teams bases. He guessed anyone with the scarf might be staying under protection.

He still had a chance at this. Ron was sticking out and two well placed balls would end him. The girl hid well, but once Ron was gone Harry was sure he could handle her.

The only problem was that Harry didn't want to embarrass his friend in front of his crush.

One memory of his friends smiling face decided for him. He stepped out and aimed. A snowball hit him square in the chest. He hung his head and retreated. Ron's look when Almeda hugged him in victory was worth the trudge back to base.

When he reached his base he waved at Ellen and George, the guards of nothing, before heading in the opposite direction he had at first.

Sometime in the middle of the game it began to snow. Light white confetti trickled from the sky. Harry wanted to pull his hood over his head, but knew he was already a target. When a snowball hit him from behind he dropped to the ground and spun around. There was a solid wall of snow just to his left.

He didn't see who hit him, but he took shelter as he searched. Another white ball landed where his head had been moments before. Someone was trying to get him. He gathered snow from around him and started making his weapons. He stuck a quick foot out to the left as a decoy and his upper body out the right.

He couldn't make out his attacker and almost didn't get his foot back in time. He debated just walking out and letting the person win. But his Gryffindor pride wouldn't let him. Harry looked at his surroundings. Sounds of laughter and shouting could be heard, but no one was in sight, which gave Harry an eerie feeling.

He gathered snow in his gloved hand and threw in the direction he thought was right. He had no way of knowing if he was even close. His head never moved from behind his wall.

" Bloody hell!"

Harry was surprised by the yell. It seemed he'd hit some one after all.

" Hey. Owww. Alright. Alright! Stop. That's five already!"

Maybe not.

" Hey. What's you're problem?"

Harry popped his head out from behind the wall. He saw two shapes walking out of the forest, their voices preceding them.

" I don't have a problem. This is a game of war is it not?"

Harry found he wasn't surprised to see Malfoy come into view. A large dark skinned boy was walking next to him, nursing his arm.

" Yeah. The operative word being game."

He wasn't yelling, but the tone wasn't friendly either. He was frowning at the blonde. They came closer to Harry.

" Yes, a game. Which you just lost."

The boy didn't look to upset at that. He shrugged, a smirk almost on his lips, before they stopped in front of Harry.

" I lost a battle. The war still continues. Potter here knows what I'm talking about. Don't you?"

Harry didn't, but he nodded anyway. Slytherins were kind of confusing. Harry couldn't tell who was trying to look more in control, non-chalant, and threatening at the same time, this boy or Malfoy.

" The war continues." He said again.

Then he walked away.

" Thanks." Harry mumbled, his attention on the blonde. Malfoy nodded.

" Krieger has been doing that all day. Hiding in the bushes like a coward and ambushing people. I've finally been able to stop him."

Harry followed the blonde's gaze. Krieger was walking away still. Harry noticed a red something sticking out of one of his pockets. It contrasted with his white jacket and the snow around them all. Suddenly everything made sense.

" Malfoy." He whispered in a rush.

The blonde looked at him. Harry almost forgot what he was going to say. He felt a strange rumbling in his stomach. For some reason he couldn't think. The blonde waited.

" Umm. He has a scarf."

Malfoy smiled, leaned a little closer and whispered back.

"A jacket and pants too."

The blonde didn't understand and Harry didn't blame him. Malfoy's sudden nearness was causing his mind to go on the fritz.

" No. The scarf. He has it in his pocket."

Malfoy looked after the retreating boy. Then back to Harry.

" You sure?"

Harry nodded. Just the sight only wouldn't be enough, but the boy was way too cocky before. He had been bragging. But that was his mistake, because now Harry was on to him.

" Should we get back up?" Harry suggested.

" No time. If he gets away we won't be able to find him. Believe me, he can hide."

Harry followed Malfoy into the forest. They decided to use that route so they wouldn't been seen. They walked in silence intent on not making too much noise and keeping track of the boy they were tracking. Krieger walked fast and half way back he turned suddenly.

Harry jumped back as if the Slytherin had spotted them. He tripped on a root and would have fallen, but Malfoy helped him. He turned his focus back on the target and not the blonde eyeing him funnily.

Krieger looked around then darted into the trees, not far from where they were hiding. Harry froze. They weren't spotted and Malfoy gave him a look that said 'wait'. They could see the other teen. The scarf still sticking from his pocket. Harry tried to think of way's they could get it.

Not too long went by before two people could been seen from outside. Krieger, who had been working on snowballs and had a large pile, picked one up and shot it towards the couple. The first girl yelled, looked around and then crouched low. The second pulled the first to her feet and pulled her away.

Krieger looked disappointed. He went back to making more balls.

" Potter."

Harry looked at Malfoy. He made a motion which Harry didn't understand. The blonde rolled his eyes and pulled Harry closer.

" We have to distract him."

" I'll go around and draw his fire. You sneak up and..." He broke off, turning his head. Krieger was sitting up and looking around. They weren't exactly covered and they held still and hoped he didn't see them.

A group of people passing by distracted him. Malfoy dropped his hand from around Harry's neck and moved silently towards his fellow Slytherin. The other boy was so caught up in attacking the unprepared students he didn't even flinch when Malfoy slid the red garment out of his trousers.

Harry silently beamed at the blonde. They left the forest and when they were a safe distance Harry spoke.

" That was brilliant!"

" He was an idiot. I wonder who has our scarf?"

Harry looked around to make sure they were alone and then pulled out the green cloth. Malfoy laughed.

" That's what Pansy interrupted my apology for?"

"Yeah, I nearly...Wait. What? That was an apology?"

Harry gave him a skeptical look.

" I was testing the waters. I didn't know if you'd accept or not."

" So you insulted my coat?"

" That was after you ignored me."

" You've been ignoring me all week!"

Harry suddenly blushed. He didn't mean to say that out loud.

" I'm sorry."

Harry didn't know what to say except,

" Okay. Me too."

" I think we make a pretty good team. What do you say we go see how many more scarves we can gather?"

Harry smiled openly as he and Malfoy spent the rest of the game together. They didn't find more scarves, but they were the only one's who managed to steal one from the other team.

Harry smirked as he watched Krieger fumble around in his pockets when they announced it to everyone. They won. People cheered and grumbled around him, and Jimmy reminded them next week would be another chance to win. He gave the time for Tuesdays meeting and dismissed them.

Harry bid Malfoy and his team goodbye and walked back to the castle with an optimistic Hermione and a gushing Ron. He'd asked Almeda out. All in all Harry was glad he decided to go to this meeting.

* * *

After that things between them shifted once more. Harry had never been through so many types of relationships with one single person before. Now they were acquaintances, but slowly becoming friends. They'd get there, to place he and Ron and Hermione were, eventually.

It was obvious they were all getting closer. The Slytherins and Gryffindors. Hermione was thrilled about her group, but this small connection between them was even more satisfying. They were all become good friends.

But there was something else. Something underneath it all, that kept Harry wondering. Kept him from being able to really compare Malfoy to Ron or Hermione.

He was never sure about the boy. He offered his companionship openly and freely, but then sometimes he did things that left Harry's mind going to other places. Things that never let Harry relax entirely around him.

The touching was one of them. It was all casual, just a pat on the back or letting his fingers slide across Harry's when he borrowed a quill. Leaning too close when they sat next to each other, putting a hand on his knee or arm to get his attention, when saying his name would have gotten the same result.

For all Harry knew that was how Malfoy treated all his friends. He didn't piture Malfoy as the touchy feely type, but he also never would have guessed he would have seen the other boy cry. You can't know everything about a person.

With his theory in mind Harry watched to find out. he found the blonde didn't touch Blaise and Harry never expected him to lean his shoulder into Ron's when he wanted the red head's attention.

Other then that he didn't interact with many other people and he kept a stiff distance from those he did. Hermione was always managed to be far away from the blonde so she gave no insight.

Malfoy didn't appear to be the type to hand out his touches to just any one. Unless you were Harry.

Or Pansy.

The girl got just as many touches as Harry, if not more. The Slytherin slipped into her space as though he shared property rights. It was easy to see they cared deeply for each other. It was almost like watching a brother and sister. The female brunette often punched his arm or poked him. Harry even saw her go as far as to tickle him once.

So in the end he concluded it was the same for Malfoy as it was for him. An effect of the spell. They'd gotten used to being in each other's space. After weeks of doing it, the act became second nature to them. When they started hanging out, it was only natural to fall back into what they knew.

Both of the boys went through a unique experience together and they couldn't pretend it didn't change them. It brought them closer together, allowed this relationship to form. It was all innocent.

Harry would have liked to have taken his observations and called it the end. He could reason that Malfoy wasn't even aware of what he was doing and it didn't mean anything.

But things were never that simple.

Beacuse the touching wasn't the only thing.

Malfoy had an unusual way of speaking around Harry. Sometimes when others were around, but mostly when they were alone. He'd often use words that had double meanings, words that would mean quite a different thing if one were to mean it that way.

Harry wrote that off as a private joke between them.

But then there were the looks.

Harry wouldn't define them as lingering so much as waiting. He would often shift his head to find the blonde's eyes on him. Un-able to decipher the emotions swimming in Malfoy's grey orbs, Harry stared back. They wold hold each other's gaze as Harry tried to figure out what the blonde was thinking.

Harry guessed he was going over the past few weeks and wondering how they ended up in this moment. The Gryffindor did it often enough. He couldn't blame Malfoy for his watchful eyes. Harry himself had taken to studying the other boy. So much time they had known each other, but Harry marveled at how much he'd never really known at all. Small things he could have noticed if he just opened his eyes.

Malfoy hated chocolate for one. Shocked that there was a person in the world who could have such a disdain for the sweet and even more shocked Harry had known that person for years. He took to noticing other things about the boy.

He was funny. In a sarcastic, I hate everything kind of way, but still funny. Harry had a taste of that already. But it was nothing compared to what he got now. Even Ron had broken down and chuckled at the blonde's humor. That was a big moment for them and the first time that Harry realized this could actually work.

He loved Pansy. It was obvious the way he treated her. The affection and care he let show when he was caught up in a moment with her was hard to miss. She was his Hermione. It was no wonder the girls got on so well. They were similar, both head strong and resilient. Malfoy was different when he was around the other girl. She got away with more then anyone else.

Some where during his research Harry realized he still wanted the blonde to push him into the wall and kiss him senseless.

But too much time had passed. He knew that. If they ever had a chance it was lost long ago.

Harry didn't mind so much. They were building something stronger between them. Maybe in the end it would be better for them both.

Malfoy was a friend now and Harry valued that friendship more then he wanted to admit.

As long as he ignored the fine string still connecting them like no two other people Harry could live with side effects of the spell. Like the tiny thrill he got when Malfoy's attention was on him. Or the smile he couldn't stop when the blonde sent a look his way. Eventually they would leave.

They had to.

* * *

" Maybe we should start a business."

Harry looked up from his charms essay.

" We've successfully matched up three different couples now. We should be getting paid for our troubles."

" We?"

" Yes, Potter. We. I helped with Weasley just as much as you did."

" All you did was shove Ron into the girl."

" Yes, which gave them something to talk about."

" Yeah, how much they disliked_ you_. And they were already going on a date."

" Yes, but I was also the one to convince Pansy to talk with Almeda. Which lead her to summon up the stomach to accept Weasley's date. So I am responsible for that."

He pointed to Ron and Almeda. They were holding hands and whispering in each others ears.

Almeda giggled then pecked Ron on the cheek. It quickly became more.

" On second thought, you can take the credit for that one. I don't want to be held responsible for subjecting the public to that."

Malfoy turned away from the snogging couple. He caught Harry's eye and the brunette's heart skipped a beat. He quickly looked away. It was hard, but things were finally getting less awkward between them. Harry didn't want his lingering feelings from the spell to ruin the friendship that evolved with him and Malfoy.

" Fine. You helped with them, but what about Jane and Adam?"

" If you recall it was me who pointed out his feelings in the first place."

" That doesn't mean anything. You didn't encourage them or help in any way."

" True, but I could have. I saw the potential. We have an eye for this thing. That's all I'm saying."

He held his hands up in mock defeat. Hermione dropped into the chair next to Harry.

" Have an eye for what?"

Malfoy turned to the girl, eager to share his idea.

" Finding people a suitable partner."

Hermione scoffed. Malfoy scowled at her.

" Right. Then why are you both alone?"

Neither boy answered right away.

" I bet we could. How bout it Potter, want me to find you the perfect bloke?" He winked at the brunette.

Harry's entire body seized up. He had almost forgotten he told the blonde his secret. And _only_ the blonde. He shot a quick look to Hermione, the nervousness in his belly increasing ten fold. He could feel the sweat forming on his forehead and silently pleaded for this not to be happening. He didn't feel ready.

Could any one around them hear what they were saying? Too many people were in the room. He wanted out.

" Blokes?"

Hermione questioned, turning to a near panicked Harry.

" Well, let's face it no girl is going to go near him. So what's left. Unless... How do you feel about goats, Potter?"

Malfoy caught Harry's uncomfortableness and delivered a smooth cover. If it had been any one but Hermione he might have gotten away with it. But the witch was too clever. She ignored Malfoy and kept her gaze on Harry.

He didn't look at her.

" Harry?" She said quietly, putting a hand on his shoulder.

" Mione!"

Three heads snapped to Pansy as she motioned for the bushy haired girl to join her. Hermione sighed and stood up.

" Harry... I'm here if you want to talk." Then she walked across the room.

" Potter..."

Harry held up his hand.

" Don't. I..." He faltered.

" I didn't know. I mean. I figured you would have told them first."

" I know. It's just they... It's hard... and it was easier to tell some one I..." he stopped again.

" Some one you don't care about?" Malfoy filled in for him. Harry looked him in the eyes.

" Some one I didn't think would judge me."

They stared at each other before Harry looked away.

" They wouldn't judge you." Malfoy said quietly.

" I know." Harry answered just as quieltly.

"Besides, it was three in the morning. I didn't know what I was saying. I can't be held responsible for what comes out of my mouth."

Malfoy laughed, they went back to his homework and Harry tried not to dread going back to his dorm that night.

* * *

" It's like picking ice cream."

They were in the common room, huddled together. Ron was out for a walk with his new girl friend. Harry was trying to explain to Hermione how he thought he might be gay, but it wasn't coming out like it had before. Maybe he needed to be half asleep. Or maybe he needed a different analogy.

" Harry. It's okay. I don't need an excuse. I just wanted to be here if you want to talk about it."

" Like how?"

Hermione gave a very un-Hermione like answer.

" I don't know."

" Do you fancy any one?"

Harry gaped at her.

" Is it too soon?"

" How about if we stop talking about it. I don't want it to be forced. I just want you to know I'm here if you need me and I support you."

Harry smiled at her and relaxed into his chair. Some of the tension he wasn't aware he was carrying left his body.

" So what do you think of Ron's girl?"

To be truthful Harry hadn't gotten to know her very well. He'd spoken to her a few times but mostly he watched from a distance. Ron never brought her around and Harry had to wonder why. Hermione seemed to be thinking the same thing. They decided to invite the couple to join them in Hogsmead this week end.

* * *

When Harry imagined it, he had a hard time getting past the idea of Ron and Hermione not getting together, but one afternoon with Almeda quickly helped him over that hurdle. They met, Ron, himself and Hermione and the Slytherins, Pansy, Malfoy and Almeda. Blaise couldn't make it, a previous engagement he said, and Harry was glad to see him not there.

Malfoy was different when the taller boy was around. Not mean, but more aloof. He definitely spent less time around Harry. The brunette got the feeling Blaise didn't like him. Malfoy assured him he was wrong, but it didn't change the vibe he got from the Slytherin.

They walked along the path in moderate silence. When they arrived in town they hit the joke shop first. That was were Harry learned Almeda was a female Ron. She was dorky and a bit of a klutz.

Her love for sweets, any food for that matter, was matched only by Ron himself. She nearly eat her weight in chicken wings when they stopped for lunch.

When the dark haired girl and the red headed boy both erupted into a fit of laughter after having dropped a dung bomb in the street, and it not going off, Harry was convinced they were made for each other. Only two linked souls could find the humor in that.

She complemented him as well. Ron could be a bit of a show off when he didn't pay attention. Years of fighting for his place amongst older brothers shaped his personality. Almeda distracted him from becoming a clown for them, by suggesting they go for a walk.

The couple departed and the rest of the gang headed inside for drinks. Hermione and Pansy ordered while the boys stole... found a table for them. It was crowded and over flowing with students taking a break from their day of shopping. Hermione brought Harry his drink and squeezed in next to him. She nudged him and pointed to something across the room.

He looked up to find a pair of blue eyes on him. Startled he nearly spilled his butterbeer. Hermione nudged him again.

" His name's Luke and he's been staring at you since you walked in."

Harry swallowed and tried to will his blush away. Ever since their talk Hermione took it as her personal mission to shove as many guys as she saw fit in front of him. They still hadn't told Ron and so she wasn't announcing it to the world, but her efforts were clear.

Harry snuck a glance at the boy once more. He couldn't deny he was attractive. He was slim but fit, light brown hair framed his heart shaped face and he had an appealing dimple. And in fact Harry had notice him staring before.

" What do you say? I could introduce you."

Harry stammered. He was too aware of the eyes on him. More specifically the grey ones. He shook his head and kept the table in his vision.

" Hermione. How about we forget about these two losers, and focus our attention on a more productive outcome?"

Hermione followed her gaze to a table, where two young men sat. One was smiling at Hermione and the other looking indifferently at Pansy. The Gryffindor blushed. Pansy stood and gathered Hermione's drink bringing it and consequently the owner to the table, where the boys were hastily making room. Before she left the Slytherin gave Harry one of her now infamous looks.

Frustrate at his inability to communicate with the girl Harry vowed to ask Malfoy some pointers.

" If they end up dating. We get credit."

Harry had to laugh.

" How is that?"

" Well, it was my idea to come here and your's to be a stammering blushing fool. Which chased the girls away into the arms of other men."

" I don't think that's how it happened." Harry said through chuckles.

" You have your version, I have mine." Malfoy said before taking a swig of is drink. Harry followed the movement of his throat. He took a drink from his own bottle.

" I guess that's where Slytherins and Gryffindors differ."

" At their ability to tell the truth?" Harry said behind a smile.

" No, in their ability to tell a good tale."

They fell into a silence. After a minute a few sips later Malfoy spoke again.

" There's an example of another difference."

"Look at this."

Malfoy scooted his chair closer to Harry's so they were touching. He nodded towards the table their friends had gone to.

Hermione was fiddling with the label on her bottle as she ran her mouth. The boy, and Harry gave him credit, was actually trying to comprehend what she was saying. But Harry knew when she got nervous Hermione babbled worse then a little kid with a new idea.

" See how Granger avoids eye contact? For being so brave you Gryffindors can be quite shy."

Harry looked at his friend. She was focused intently on the bottle she was stripping, darting her eyes to the boy every few sentences, but always returning them to the glass in her hand. Malfoy shifted closer to him. Harry was twisted in his seat to get a view of their subjects and now the blonde's chest was lightly touching his back as he spoke.

" Look at how they aren't touching. How they don't sit close."

He was right. There was a considerable distance between them. And no part of them could be mistaken for touching.

" Now look at Pansy."

Harry shifted his gaze to the other girl at the table. He watched her interact with the boy next to her. She wasn't overly overt in her desire, but she wasn't being coy either. Her hand rested on the table near the blonde boy she was talking with and every once in a while she would touch his hand or shoulder.

They were also making eye contact. Harry wondered if the boy was in Slytherin as well.

" Us Slytherins make it more obvious when we are interested."

His arm brushed Harry's back as he returned to his own space.

" She doesn't like him though."

Harry watched her smile at the boy.

" How can you tell?"

" Look at her eyes. And her smiles fake."

He leaned back into his seat, which was still touching Harry's.

" You really do have a knack for this don't you?"

Malfoy shrugged.

" It's just about reading people."

" And you can read everyone?"

Malfoy caught his eye.

" Not everyone."

" Harry! There you are. We've been looking for you."

Ron and Almeda joined them at their table. Harry noticed Malfoy discreetly inch his chair away. He wanted to tell him not to. He didn't understand the boy's uneasiness around Ron. They made a peace, but it was still stiff most of the time. Neither teen acknowledged it, but it was there. He supposed it was same thing he and Blaise experienced.

Pansy and Hermione returned to the table not long after that. Pansy with a dissatisfied look and Hermione with a date. When Ron slapped her on the back, earning a grin and blush form the girl, Harry finally gave in to the idea that they were all meant to be friends and nothing more.

* * *

Harry gasped as he was hit with what felt like a bucket of cold water. He shivered, dropped his wet books in surprise and looked around for the reason he was suddenly drenched.

It turns out he was hit with a bucket of cold water. Standing in front of him, his mouth open in shock, a bucket dangling from his limp hand, was Luke. Harry blinked. Luke blinked back. Then he moved.

" Harry. I'm so sorry. I didn't... I thought you were some one else."

The boy apologized and whipped out his wand. Harry stepped back, but before he could protest he was hit with a spell. He looked at his dry clothes with an impressed grin. The boy hadn't even singed his shirt, like Harry might have done if he tried.

" I'm really sorry. I was trying for my friend Carl. He was supposed to be coming back from detention. He always comes this way. And he did the same thing to me this morning. While I was asleep. I know it's not very original getting him back with the same prank, but I figured he wouldn't be expecting it. You know?"

" Yeah." Harry smiled at the rambling teen. He picked up his dripping books. They were his cover story. If he was caught, because Ron was borrowing his invisabiltity cloak, he was going to claim he lost track of time studying. Hence the books.

The boy smiled at him and his dimples did their magic.

" What are you doing out past curfew anyway?" He took a step closer.

" I was hungry." He admitted sheepishly, a blush staining his cheeks for some reason.

" You know where to get food after hours?"

Harry was surprised by his question. It never occurred to him that people didn't know about the secret passage to the kitchens. Although now that he thought about it, it made sense.

" Yeah. Kind of." Luke stepped even closer and Harry didn't back away.

" Maybe you could show me sometime?" He gave Harry the biggest puppy dog eyes he'd ever seen and combined with those dimples Harry couldn't resist.

" Potter!"

Harry thought he was hearing things. But when Malfoy's blurry figure came into focus as the boy came closer he found he wasn't.

" Where did you come from?"

Malfoy ignored his question. He turned to Luke.

" Buzz off Triste. Potter and I have to talk."

Luke looked ready to object, but then changed his mind. He gave Harry a regretful look before walking away, his bucket swinging at his side.

" What are you doing?"

" I was returning from a walk." The blonde said simply as if that explained everything.

"I've had a lot on my mind lately and I went for a walk in the gardens to clear my head. I lost track of time. Have you seen the size of the flowers in there? Some were taller then me. It's really amazing."

" Are you mad? Do you think what you just did was okay?"

" What you mean? You wanted Triste slobbering all over you? I thought I was doing you a favor."

"He wasn't even touching me!"

" He wanted to though. You're lucky I came along."

" What? I... You... Stay out of my business!"

Some how they ended up yelling.

He continued before Malfoy could respond. He was on a roll.

"What difference does it make to you anyway? It has nothing to do with you!"

" Yes it does!"

Harry wondered if Malfoy had secretly taken to drinking. He searched for signs but found none. Something had to be driving this erratic behavior.

" And why would my love life be anything to you?"

" Because!"

" Because you're my friend! And maybe... Because I like you!"

" Well, maybe I like you too!" Harry shouted back.

They both stopped to evaluate what they'd just said and heard. Harry sighed and when he spoke he no longer shouted.

" Why didn't you say anything?"

"I've been trying to!"

"But it's bloody difficult now that I can't tell what your thinking. You're such a mystery. I don't know if was the spell or if you..."

" Malfoy, have you learned nothing by being in my mind all that time? I'm a stubborn Gryffindor. You need to be more direct with me."

Malfoy's head shot up.

"We aren't Hufflepuff's after all." Harry said before pressing his lips to Malfoy's. He pulled back and hesitated as he got no immediate response from the blonde. He was in doubt for a whole second, ready to take back his proclamation and retreat, when the Slytherin moved.

Harry was pressed into the wall by a warm body. Malfoy fused his mouth to Harry's. Teeth and lips and tongue moved and bit and licked and sucked. Soon Harry was getting dizzy. Malfoy pulled back, just enough to whisper into his ear.

" You know, Potter. I have been wondering just how many Slytherin traits you actually have."

Harry took his hand.

" Let's go find out."

In retrospect Harry probably should have found a better way to tell Ron then letting him find them making out in their room.

**An:** **The End! That kind of crept up there didn't it? It was like... ladee da... Harry and Malfoy...ladee da...The End. I actually like this ending. I never like my endings. Weird. **


End file.
